The Blond God, Avatar or Womanizer?
by MarvelousN16
Summary: Don't and I mean don't take this story seriously. If you wanna read how crazy, horny, godly strong Naruto take over the shinobi world? Feel free to read. Do you even need to be warned about the massive harem? Of course not, I hope you all enjoy the lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Who wants another ridiculous badass godly Naruto story? Everyone does obviously. Don't take any of this seriously just go along and laugh. **

**-Multidemension Center-**

"Damn this.."

"Is..

"Soo boorrriiinngg..."

The three sisters who were goddesses said all together. They watched over all of the universes for their own entertainment. You know the things most gods and goddesses do. They were the strongest of all god and goddesses though. Yes that includes Zeus. Plus Zeus is overrated...

"So what do you two wanna do now?" Kami asked.

Kami was the goddess of Life, Creation and Destruction while being the Mistress of Seraphs. Most would describe her appearance as one sexy angel. She had godly blond hair that flowed whether it was wind or not. A waist that was perfect with an ass to show off. Her breast were huge too. She wore a light blue robe to cover herself. Even though it did a terrible job doing so.

"Well what other universes can we watch?" Yami shrugged.

Yami was a goddess who loved mischief. She shared otherworldly beauty with her two sisters. Her breast were enormous, her hips were flared up but her ass was smaller than her sister Kami's. Yami had black hair with red eyes. Her hair was in a pony tail. Yami is the Goddess and ruler of the underworld. Mistress of devils and demons. She had on a similar robe to Kami but hers was black.

"Hmm we could watch fairy tail universe?" Shinigami suggested to her sisters.

Shinigami was the Goddess of death, ruler of souls and mistress of the fallen angels. Her skin was pale but still lustrous. She had a glow to her similar to her sisters. You could see insanity and bloodlust in her eyes. Her hair was brown with hazel eyes. Her figure was amazing. She had the biggest ass out of her sisters. With similar size breast.

"Ehh no im tired of seeing Nakama power ups after they face a strong opponent. Granted Laxus is the most bad ass character out of them who at least makes his power ups look believable even though he doesn't need them. It's still too annoying now." Yami answered.

"Ben 10?" Kami wondered.

Shinigami shook her head. "As interesting as it is to see him transform into millions of different aliens. That universe is pretty boring."

"Dragon ball Universe is fun but you get tired of hearing the main or side characters get power ups from screaming their lungs out. Goku will always be a legend. But I'd rather not hear anymore unnecessary repetitive screaming." Kami voiced.

They all thought of a universe that could be particular fun to watch over.

"Oh! Wait how about Naruto's universe! You know how much we love that blond idiot." Yami suggested.

Kami got up and sat on her sister's lap. She kissed her sister. Both of them engaging in a heated tongue war. Groping each other and moaning into each other's mouths. Soon their kiss ended with a string of saliva connected at their corner of their mouths.

Kami looked at her sister with lust filled eyes before grinning brightly. "That's a wonderful idea! No matter how many times we watch it. It never gets old."

Shinigami had a thoughtful looking sexy face. "How about we do some adjustments this time around to make it interesting?"

"Like what?" Both Kami and Yami asked.

"Like making Naruto into our perfect servants who will have lots of fun with us. We can have him spice up his universe but making him into our own personal creation." Shinigami answered.

"That's a great idea! We can have him be a godly blond who gets women everywhere!" Yami exclaimed.

"I agree, so what kind of powers should we bestow upon him?" Kami wondered.

"First things first, how about we go get him? That way we can raise him along with his parents. Or parent considering this Minato is about to change." Shinigami voiced.

**-Konohagakure- **

The attack of the fox is happening. Minato just teleported him, the fox, Kushina and his newborn son Naruto away from the village. He decided now was time to drop the act.

"Ok time to make Naruto a jinchuuriki." He declared.

Kushina snapped her head towards him. "Why? Why not just seal the fox back into me?"

"Because I want our son to carry to hate on the village. I know they'll probably most definitely hate him cause of what happened tonight. But if he overcomes it he'll become the perfect weapon." Minato smirked.

Kushina's eyes became wide hearing that. "M-Minato what are you saying?"

"That I planned on making our son into a jinchuuriki from the start. I was going to transfer the fox over to him in your weakened condition. Resulting in you dying. I assumed you were going to die anyways while I make Naruto the perfect little tool for my disposal." He grinned evilly.

Even Kurama wasn't expecting to hear that. It always sensed that something was off about Minato.

Kushina felt her heat break before she felt anger course through her. She was about to lash out at him as Minato just finished the hand seals for the reaper death jutsu. Before a blinding light appeared.

Everyone looked to see Shinigami herself waving with a smile.

"Sorry Minato but Naruto's life has something far better in stored for him than what you are planning." She shrugged before she snapped her fingers.

The blond hokage was suddenly incinerated by a pillar of fire. They was nothing left of his existence.

Kushina and Kurama just stared in shock at what just happened.

"Alright now that is settled. Come on you two, we have much to discuss." Shinigami said as all three of them disappearing. Leaving only an illusion of Kushina and baby Naruto left behind.

**-Back in the Multidemension Center-**

All three just appeared back at the center. Shinigami smiled at her sisters.

"It's done, Minato is out of the way for good." She shrugged.

Kami and Yami nodded. "Good welp now what should we do about Naru-" Yami was cut off by Kushina.

"Umm excuse me would you please explain what's going on?" She asked politely.

All three goddess looked at her. For some reason she felt very intimidated.

"Oh sorry about that, my name is Kami, these two are my sisters Yami and Shingami." Kami spoke.

"Wow so we are talking to the goddesses eh? No wonder I felt a higher power coming out of Shinigami." Kurama voiced.

"It's nice to see you again Kura-chan. Mind showing us your human form? It's been so long." Kami asked.

Kurami shrugged and shrunk down to around Kushina's height. Now she was a human with fox ears, whiskers and a tail. She had a tan tone to her. With long brown hair and crimson eyes.

Kushina was shocked by the figure next to her. "So...all this time you were a woman?"

Kurama nodded. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Kushina asked.

Kurama shrugged. "Because you never asked? Plus I didn't appreciate the way I was caged for all these years. Seriously I couldn't move at all for so long." She pouted.

Kushina looked sheepish and apologized. "Sorry I never wanted to risk messing with my seal."

The red head then looked back over to the three goddesses. "So you three are goddesses?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep the most powerful goddesses out of all the gods and goddesses there ever was? Is that a problem." Yami answered.

"Hell no, I'm glad to know that women were in power the whole damn time. The strongest biju is a woman along with the strongest goddesses. Take that everyday men!" Kushina replied.

Shinigami smirked. "I like you."

"Anyways we called you three here. Because we want to make your son Naruto a god or something close to it." Kami said.

Kushina was shocked by this news. "But why?"

All three goddesses shrugged. "We're bored." They all answered.

Kurama face palmed herself in annoyance. Kushina eye just twitched. Seriously this is what gods and goddesses do in their free time?

"So you want to make my son a god basically because your bored?" Kushina asked just to make sure she heard right.

"Yeah we want to give him all types of powers, make sure he turns into the sexiest man ever, be a attraction to women everywhere, maybe even possible world domination. All of that sounds very interesting to watch over." Yami answered.

"But why are we here?" Kurama wondered.

"Because we decided we want you two to be apart of his life from the beginning. Sorry Kurama but we need you to let him before your jinchuuriki. Kushina we want you to help us raise him as well as become apart of his future harem when he gets older." Kami said.

"B-But I'm his mother!" Kushina reasoned.

Kami shrugged. "So? Shinobi engage in incest to keep their bloodlines pure anyways. Plus believe me it's better to just accept it for what it is. Because you won't be able to resist him. Especially when it's a good chance you will see him being sexually involved with a lot of women. Why be the odd one out because of insignificant morals?"

Kushina had to admit as crazy as she sounded, she did make a lot of sense. If Naruto was to turn out as attractive as they say he will. It would be foolish to assume that she wouldn't eventually develop some sort of romantic feelings for him. She only had one thing that had to be answered.

"Will he be good at sex? Also will he suffer any sort of drawbacks?" Well that was two things she needed answered.

"Yes and no, his sex skills will make any women only want him forever from that point on. Absolutely he will not suffer any sort of drawbacks. It wouldn't be any point if he did." Shinigami said.

That was all Kushina needed to hear. Minato was always terrible at sex. She was an Uzumaki, known for their strong life force, longevity to live a few hundred years, immense chakra reserves and talent in fuinjutsu and kenjutsu. To top it all off, she had a very high sex drive.

Kushina looked at Kurama. "I'm in but what do you think?"

Kurama rolled her eyes. "It's not like I have any choice. Plus I haven't had a mate in many years. This is a perfect opportunity for me."

Kami clapped her hand together. "Good." She smiled. "So now that's settled. Let's begin discussing his powers."

"Well we should let him be able to bend earth, water, air and fire in avatar the last air bender. Might as well include lava bending with it." Yami started off.

"Give him the powers of a soul reaper, hollow and even quincy just for the hell of it. Include some dragon slayer powers from fairy tail too. Can't go wrong with dragon powers." Shinigami added.

"We have to include immortality, intangibility, immense sensory skills, telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation." Kami said.

"Oh! What about ki, you know like Goku and Vegeta uses. Shooting off massive ki blasts looks badass." Yami added.

"I can tell we are going to give him many abilities. What about you two? What do you suggest?" Kami asked Kushina and Kurama.

"Just let him have perfect control over my chakra. As well as me being his familiar. I would recommend giving him the rinnegan or the sharingan. But make sure his rinnegan is the ultimate version that will suit him. While we are at it, you might as well give him a body with the combined prowess of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha." Kurama voiced with amusement.

"Well since we are basically making him the strongest person that I can think of. I would love for him to have even more massive reserves than he's probably already going to have. A genius in fuinjutsu as well as the ability to use my chakra chains." Kushina said with a smile.

"Great well let's get started on making Naruto the ultimate male." Kami declared.

**-500 years later-**

Naruto Uzumaki has lived a long time. He's a being who has power beyond comprehension. The sexy 16 year old blue eyed blond muscular male was in a Rocky Mountain area. He just finished his training. Now he was ready to go back to his original world and make the world into his liking.

He's been spoiled by his three goddesses as they let him fuck them to their hearts content. Naruto is a intelligent, insane, mischievous, lovable, unpredictable pervert. He loved having sex with his goddesses.

The blond wanted his mother but she wanted to be taken in their own world which he understood. His lover and familiar Kurama has gotten a piece of him plenty of times. They had sex so much that Naruto has long lost count of the times.

Back in his world, his illusion already made his mark with women. He was known for being a womanizer. The most infamous one to ever live in Konoha.

Since Minato died, the illusion of his mother got all of his possessions since they were legally married. She even renamed their mansion from the Namikaze Mansion to the Uzumaki Mansion. Kushina was very grateful that she kept her last name while being married.

Naruto had a title known as the Avatar of Impossible. Being able to perform many impossible feats. One of them being able to use the black flames of Amaterasu without any restraints. Of any of the other flames he could control. Like Hades blue flame of souls. A very powerful godly like flame that could incinerate even stars.

Kushina was watching her son. It was amazing to her still how things turned out when he was born. She was forever grateful for it to happen. Her so was a fucking stud. She's watched him fuck all three goddesses and Kurama multiple times with his big fat 10 in long 3 inches wide cock. The red head would dream about getting pounded by the meat stick her son possesses.

Honestly she was excited to go back to their world. With the events that occurred over the past 16 years that passed by there. She couldn't wait to live with her best friend in their mansion. Because of the Uchiha Massacre that took place due to a coup being plotted. Itachi Uchiha, Mikoto's eldest son was ordered to eliminate his clan. He only left Mikoto and Sasuke alive. Sasuke was Mikoto's youngest child but due to Sasuke's hatred for Itachi. He was now a brooding brat. He no longer even thought of Mikoto as his mother because he didn't like how she didn't want revenge for their clan. Itachi had informed Mikoto of his mission details. Sasuke however did not since Itachi asked Mikoto to not tell him the truth.

Anyways she just wanted to get back to their world so he son could also start enforcing his will onto the world. The plan was to take over the Elemental Nations under Naruto's control. Starting with none other than Konoha. She was also looking forward to Naruto's soon to be coming Harem. The illusion Naruto already started making his marks on woman in Konoha.

Kushina was brought out of her thoughts by the lips of her godly son who looked 1000x better than his father. They never went further than kissing and groping each other. Their tongues were wrestling each other. Naruto enjoying the feel of his mothers mouth against his. Just knowing he was able to do this to his sexy one of a kind mother was a major turn on for him. He craved being able to fuck her stupid every time he looked at her. Kushina moaned into their kiss. Bringing her hand down to his covered up dick. She rubbed it up and down.

Their kiss ended with, both of them staring lovingly at each other. "Ready to take over Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Oh Sochi I've been ready ever since the day we were brought her by Yami-sama, Shinigami-sama and Kami-sama." The red head beamed at him.

Naruto smirked. "Good cause I've been waiting too."

The three goddesses appeared before them. "Looks like you two are ready to go." Shinigami voiced.

"Where's Kurama-chan?" Yami wondered.

"She's back inside the seal Yami-sama. Since we don't have the key. It's gonna take her some time to loosen up the seal enough for her to come out freely. If she keeps feeding the seal chakra than in a couple months according to her. She should be able to come out." Naruto answered.

"Alright well remember Naruto-kun. No one in that world could hold a candle to you. I could say the same for Kushina as well. Although she's nowhere near as strong as you. You've come up with many interesting abilities over the years. So be sure to let loose a bit. I highly doubt anyone will be able to make you use over 10% of your power. Maybe Madara, Hashirama or Hamura, Hagoromo could make you use a bit more. Other than that you should have no issues." Kami reminded him.

"Don't forget about the restraints on your power. They are there so you don't have to worry about accidentally going overboard to cause too much destruction." Yami added.

"Hai Kami and Yami-sama's." Naruto gave them a foxy grin.

"Oh I'm gonna miss your big cock Naruto. Be sure to visit us from time to time. We will be watching you take over the world so do us proud." Shinigami kissed him heatedly.

Naruto smacked her ass hard and gripped it causing Shinigami to moan in his mouth. The kiss broke as he had a smirk on his face. Showing his fox fangs. "I'm gonna miss you all too. I will definitely visit. Me and mom both. You can count on it. I can't wait to start having fun in Konoha." He grinned devilishly.

"Ooh I like that look on your face. Alright both of you see you soon. Remember that events aren't going to be the same since you will be changing them." Kami said to them as Naruto, Kurama and Kushina all disappeared.

"Sooo are we watching on the magic ball or 60 in flat screen?" Yami asked.

Kami and Shinigami both gave her a deadpanned look.

"Right flat screen, what was I thinking?" Yami replied sheepishly.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up in bed. Wasn't his bed, he knew that for sure. He could also tell he was naked. The blond looked over to his right to see brown hair. Brown hair could mean a lot of things. But he knew this brunette was Hana Inuzuka.

Hana was one of the first woman who belonged to a prominent clan that he went for. She was hesitant at first, after a few more sweet words. The brunette was eager to be tamed. Same could be said for her mother Tsume.

From the memories of Naruto's illusion. One time Tsume spied on one of his and Hana's sessions. His illusion decided to make a clone for her without Hana knowing. Now he had the two most important figures in the Inuzuka Clan on his side. Who loves to have threesomes with him.

Naruto got up and got dressed. He heard Hana stirring meaning she was waking up. The clan heiress turned over to her blond god and smirked. "So where are you off to?" Hana asked.

"Going back home, I forgot today was supposed to be graduation. I need to take a shower and change my clothes. Honestly I find this as a waste of time. But hey at least I get to see my cute girls." He shrugged as he finished getting dressed.

"Are you going to see mom before you leave?" Hana wondered.

"No I'll see her later on. Plus I'm gonna send a clone to spend the day with her. You two should come by later though. I'm sure your brother is tired of hearing you two scream my name in pleasure." Naruto chuckled knowing deep down he could give two shits how Kiba feels.

Hana snorted. "Like we care how that idiot feels. You make me and mom happy so he's just going to have to deal with it."

"Exactly." Naruto leaned in to kiss her a kiss. Hana smashed her lips against his. Letting him ravage her mouth for 20 full seconds. Naruto was the only male alive who could tame her with just a kiss. Their heated kiss ended with Hana blushing and the blond smirking.

"Stay horny for me Hana-chaann." Naruto said in a teasing tone before he used instant transmission to teleport out of her room.

Hana got up. "Ok time to mess around with mom before he sends a clone over." The Inuzuka Clan heiress got up and walked to her mother's room full of perverse thoughts.

Naruto was walking down the road. He was thinking about who he wanted to fuck first. As he was walking, he could feel their lustful stares of women. While the men glared at him in hate and jealously. The blond wasn't known as a womanizer for a reason. So it only make sense that his illusion version of himself was known for fucking other men's wives. Now that he's here, he plans on stealing his women officially from their small dick husbands.

-**Uzumaki Mansion-**

Naruto arrived at the mansion. He walked in to see his mother and god mother/ aunt Mikoto sitting next to her in the living room.

"Hello mom and Mikoto-oba." He greeted with a smile.

Both mothers smiled once they saw Naruto arrive. Mikoto however was the first to act as she ran up to hug him.

"Oh Naruto-kun you're finally back. Did you miss your god mother?" Mikoto asked with half lidded eyes and a sexy tone.

The blond just grinned. "When don't I ever miss you Miko-oba?"

"How sweet." She leaned in to give his cheek a big fat kiss.

Kushina just rolled her eyes at her friend. She was jealous that it wasn't her that Naruto was holding. "So I take it you slept somewhere else for the night?" She asked.

"Yeah I slept over at Hana's. Her and Tsume invited me over for dinner between the three of us." He replied as Mikoto started nibbling on his ear.

"Meaning you fucked them into a coma?" Kushina raised her eyebrow.

"You know me mom, I'm a sex magnet for women and I can't say no to any beautiful women who offers herself to me." He smirked as he gripped Mikoto's ass with his hands. Causing her to moan.

Mikoto always teased him so they would normally do things like this. They never fucked though. That however was going to change today according to Naruto.

"That is true, well Sochi you should get ready for your test today. I'll go cook you some breakfast." She walked up and gave him a kiss on his other cheek. While she walked towards the kitchen.

Naruto turned his attention back to the woman who was sucking on his neck.

"You know I do have to go take a shower to get ready for the day Miko-oba?" Naruto voiced with amusement.

Mikoto stopped sucking on his neck and looked at him directly. "Let me join you Naruto-kun." She asked.

"Oh? Are you sure you're ready for this Mikoto-chan? As I'm sure you've heard, once you've had me you'll forever want me." He smirked.

Mikoto could feel herself getting wet from the way he was looking at her. As if he was ready to give it to her good. "I'm positive, think of it as a gift for graduating. After all you are more than ready to be a shinobi." She returned his smirk.

"That is true, very well then." Naruto scooped her up in his arms carrying her bridal style. Causing the blunette to yelp in surprise. "Off to the shower we go." Naruto grinned as he walked to a bathroom.

He found one pretty quickly. He set Mikoto down to turn the water on. Then the blond felt his shirt being grabbed as he was dragged into a searing kiss with Mikoto. He instantly returned the kiss.

They began making out heavily with each other. Naruto smacking her ass hard with his right hand. While using his other to grope her breast. Mikoto was moaning into their kiss, feeling herself getting more horny by the way he was groping her. She always wanted a man who wouldn't be afraid to manhandle her.

Naruto broke off their kiss and started undressing himself. Mikoto quickly did the same. Once both were fully naked, they got into the shower and continued their activities by Mikoto instantly going on her knees. She marveled at his huge cock. Her pussy was really wet now. The sexy blunette started kissing on his tip all the way down his long shaft. She used her tongue to lick all over his shaft before making her way back to his tip. She swirled her tongue around his tip with eagerness as she used one her to play with his balls and the other to jerk off the rest of his dick.

The blond was pleased with her actions. He had his hand on her head. Mikoto swallowed over half of his dick in one go. She bobbed her head up and down trying to please her blond god of a god son. Hell ever since the massacre almost a decade ago. Naruto was more of a son to her than her own birth son Sasuke. Mikoto had plenty of time over the years to get over her sadness of her son wanting nothing to do with her. That sadness was replaced with happy memories with her sister in all but blood Kushina and Naruto himself.

She worked her way so she could deep throat him. Once she did, she gagged around his dick making Naruto's grunt in pleasure. She pulled back and continued sucking the cock that was about to bring her many orgasms from this day onward.

Mikoto eventually went on to sucking his balls while jacking off his dick. She alternated between the two balls. The blunette even bummed on them. Eventually she made her way back to giving him a blowjob. 10 minutes had passed of Mikoto giving a wonderful blowjob in Naruto's opinion to himself. The blond could've held off longer but he decided to reward her.

"Do you want me to shoot my cum down your throat Mikoto-chan?" He asked in a husky tone.

The blunette moaned as she removed her mouth from his cock. She kept stroking it as she looked up at him with lustful eyes. "Yes please Naruto-kun, please cum in my mouth. I want to taste your seed." She replied in a wanting tone as she went back to sucking his dick.

Naruto smirked as he started to fuck her throat. Much to Mikoto's delight. It didn't take long for him to cum down her throat. The blunette was wide eyed by the amount her released. She had to use her chakra to help her swallow it all. So she didn't end up choking.

Once she made sure to lick his dick clean. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did I do good Naruto-kun?"

"Of course you did." He replied as he picked her up by her legs. The blond leaned Mikoto back onto the wall. He held her legs up and stuck his cock right inside her pussy.

Mikoto moaned at the sudden intrusion. She was instantly brought to an orgasm. Never in her life has she felt this full. Naruto was touching spots she didn't even know she had. The blond began thrusting his dick in and out of her pussy at a fast pace.

He didn't feel like giving it to her slow. Naruto wanted to fuck her to make sure she knew that all that teasing she did to him was worth it. Which Mikoto decided as soon as they first kissed.

Naruto was pounding her pussy hard. Mikoto was moaning loudly. "Oh Fuck Yes! NARUTO-SAMA PLEASE KEEP GIVING ME MORE!" She yelled in pleasure.

Naruto shut her mouth by kissing her hard. Their kiss was passionate. Neither one giving an inch. But Naruto being the alpha he was. Easily won their fight. He raped her mouth with his tongue. All while giving her pussy the best pounding of her life.

Mikoto felt herself tightening around his dick as she came hard. "Cuummmmiinnggggg!" She squealed.

Naruto smirked as she had the 'got fucked stupid' expression on her face. But he wasn't done by a long shot. The blond continued fucking her in this position. Once Mikoto regained enough of her senses. She pulled him into another make out session.

Their sex session lasted an whole hour before it ended with Mikoto getting another load busted in her mouth. She swallowed it like it was her favorite drink in the world. The blunette licked his dick clean before she was pulled into another kiss.

Soon they got dressed and headed to the kitchen table. Kushina had just finished fingering herself to the sounds of their sex session. She had a smile on her face when they sat at the table.

Naruto had on a black sleeveless muscle shirt on that really showed his muscular physique. He wore red pants with black boots. His blond hair was as wild as always. While having enough to have a small pony tail in the back. Kushina wanted nothing more to just take him to their bedroom. Yes their bedroom, it was decided that her and Naruto would share a room together once they came back to this world. Mikoto could move in too if she wanted. Which Kushina was pretty sure that was going to happen.

As they all started eating, Kushina asked her son. "What do you have planned after the test?"

"Most likely going to finally let Ino and Hinata get a piece of me. That way they can experience what both of their mother's do." He answered.

Naruto's illusion wasn't kidding around when he went around fucking any attractive female. Ino's mother Irina was a older version of an already sexy Ino Yamanaka. Sometimes Naruto didn't know who was more attractive between the two. Hinata's mother Hitomi was an older version of Hinata. She had an elegance to her that made most men dream of having her. Too bad for them Naruto already has her for good. Even Hanabi, Hinata's 14 year old sister had her share of Naruto. She had her virginity taken away from him as a birthday present when she turned 13.

"Oh really? I've always wondered how come you never did it with them two. But you did it with both of their mothers and Hotomi's youngest daughter Hanabi." Kushina voiced with amusement.

"Eh never really thought about it until now. It's only right I do it now that we all are about to graduate. Plus neither one of them ever complained to me about it." Naruto shrugged.

Mikoto giggled. "Probably because they knew they were gonna get their turn eventually."

"Oh yeah Miko-oba I'm planning on taking over the elemental nations. Starting with Konoha, you in?" Naruto asked already knowing her answer.

"Of course I am, it will be fun helping you take over the world. You already started to with Konoha by having most women attracted to you." Mikoto answered with no hesitation.

"That is true Sochi, we should also start having the girls who you actually care about move in soon." Kushina suggested.

"I'm already ahead of you on that kaa-chan. I want to see if I can get a couple more girls before we do that. I need to make sure I have enough women to fuck while I'm at home." Naruto grinned deviously.

The red head smiled at her son's answer. "Good! Now you should get going. You don't want to be too late for your test."

The blond shrugged before walking towards the door. As soon as he took a step outside. He was grabbed by his arm by none other than Kushina herself. Who pulled him into a passionate kiss. Naruto used his hands to grab her ass. As mother and son had a hot make out session for a minute straight.

When they broke it off, Kushina was staring at her son with a lustful gaze full of love. "I expect you to finally fuck me once you return Sochi."

Naruto smirked. "Of course my beloved mother. What kind of son would I be if I kept you waiting too much longer. I'll tell you if anything else interesting happens once I get back." He told her.

They shared another 10 second kiss before Naruto used instant transmission to teleport. The red head turn around and closed the door. She walked up to her sister in all but blood. "Well Mikoto what do you feel like doing?" She smirked.

"I think you already know Kushi-chan." Mikoto replied as she kissed her best friend hungrily.

Kushina returned her kiss as the two began to engage in their lesbian sex act.

-**Academy-**

Naruto appeared right outside of the academy. He would've walked and enjoyed the lustful gazes of women and hateful flares of the men of konoha. But he felt like teleporting. Naruto had a few ways of teleporting but this was his favorite and most convenient version to use.

The blond walked inside the building. Every girl he passed by had blushes on their face when they saw him. He arrived at his classroom. Instantly locating the three sexiest girls in the class. Obviously Hinata and Ino, but the third was Sakura Haruno. Over the years, Naruto's illusion could feel Sakura's attraction for him. He could feel any women's attraction for him with ease. The problem with Sakura was she was too shy to make a move. Naruto could feel her jealously towards Ino and Hinata whenever he would mess around with them in class. He could see it in her eyes, wishing it was her there in his arms in their place. Sakura was one of the only kunoichi who took their training seriously. You could tell by the muscles on her arms. Meaning she exercised her body. She was the smartest girl in class. Also being one of the best in taijutsu excluding Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto himself.

The pinkette didn't have huge breast like Hinata or Ino. But her ass outclass there's easily. Naruto always wanted to grab it and squeeze it hard. He was attracted to her unique pink hair and emerald eyes. It wasn't a doubt in his mind that Sakura was definitely going to be one of his girls very soon. All she needed was some help in her confidence.

He made his way to the seat in between his two girls Hinata and Ino. Their faces brightened up once they saw he was here. When he sat next to them. He put their arms around them bringing them in close to him. Ino and Hinata sighed in pure bliss being with their man.

"Hello you two beautiful girls." Naruto greeted them.

"Hello Naruto-kun." They greeted simultaneously.

"You two ready to finally leave the dump?" Naruto asked.

"Hell yeah, I hope I get to be on your team Naruto-kun." Hinata answered. Since Hiashi and Hizashi died because they both killed the kumo nins who tried to kidnap her at a young age. Both of them had to die in order to prevent Kumo from trying to consider declaring war. While Konoha had ever right to declare war for kumo's actions. War was something that needed to be avoided by any means necessary. With Hiashi gone and no longer unnecessarily pushing Hinata. Hinata was able to gain confidence in herself thanks to Naruto helping her, her mother and sister over the years.

"Definitely, now I can start learning more of my family's techniques. But I also hope we are on the same team Naruto-kun." Ino answered.

"I'm glad you girls are so eager to be with me." Naruto voiced as he began kissing Hinata.

He switched from Hinata and Ino ever 10 seconds. Drawing the attention of everybody else. Most of the boys except for Shikamaru and Shino were looking at Naruto in jealously. As well as Sasuke who didn't care about anything but revenge. The girls were jealous of Hinata and Ino.

Iruka eventually made his way in and saw Naruto up to his usual perverted antics. "Naruto! Cut it out already!" He yelled.

All three looked at Iruka with a deadpanned expression.

"Come on Iruka-sensei, you seriously need to get laid so you can stop being so uptight." Naruto laughed while Hinata and Ino nodded in agreement.

Iruka had a vein on his forehead showing his irritation. He couldn't help but be jealous of the blond who always gets laid by women everywhere it seemed. "Anyways all of you just be ready for when I call your name. After everyone is tested, those who passed will have a two hours interval break while teams are being finalized by hokage-sama. Normally we would have you come back either tomorrow or in a week. But we are doing it different this year. So come to the testing room once you hear your name being called." The tanned scarred faced man instructed.

Him and Mizuki started calling names. The only names Naruto cared about was Ino, Hinata and Sakura. He had no doubt all of them would pass.

Eventually Ino was called. She looked over to Naruto. "Wish me luck?" She grinned.

The blond blue eyed sexy god leaned down to kiss her. Ino kissed him back drawing the attention of the jealous boys. It didn't last long as Naruto pulled back with a smirk on his face.

"As if you need it." He then smacked Ino's ass. Said girl squealed before making her way to the test room.

Hinata looked at Naruto who already knew what was on her mind. "Of course you will get one as well Hinata-chan.

The Hyuga heiress smiled as she leaned into him. Naruto had his hand on her ass. He looked back and made eye contact with Sakura.

Naruto sent her a wink and a smirk which caused the pinkette to blush.

'And she's hooked for life." He declared inside his head.

**'****I'll say, hell most of these girls are hooked by just the sight of you.'** Kurama voiced inside his head.

'Kura-chan how come you are now just saying something to me?' Naruto asked her.

**'****I'm sorry Naruto-sama, it's taking a lot of concentration for me to send chakra through the seal to properly loosen it without causing any trouble. It's not like you'll die in the seal breaks. But it's better to just do it this way. So sorry if you don't hear me as much. I'm trying to get this done as fast as I can. It should only take a couple months to finish the process.'** Kurama answered.

'Ah I see, well hopefully you'll be out around the time the chunin exams start. I'll be sure to visit you in my mindscape often at night.' Naruto inwardly smirked.

Kurama blushed in anticipation. Her master always was able to make her wet with ease. She couldn't wait until he comes see her. **'I'll be looking forward to it Naruto-sama.' **

Naruto cut off their connection. Just as he did so, Kiba walked up to him and Hinata with an angry face.

"Get your hands off of her deadlast! You don't deserve her like I do!" Kiba yelled.

Hinata groaned in annoyance while Naruto had an amused expression. "Dead last? Well I don't mean to brag but nobody here as ever beaten me taijutsu. Not even Iruka-sensei or Mizuki can beat me. I'm pretty sure a dead last wouldn't be able to fuck your mother and sister the way I do." Naruto said.

Snickers were heard all around the room. Kiba was red due to the embarrassment. He hated Naruto for sleeping with his mom and sister. He even has all of the good looking girls. He was envious of the blond god.

"Shut up! You just wait until I beat you. Then you'll have no choice but to give up on being with my mom and sister and Hinata." Kiba declared.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Yeah like that'll ever happen. Kiba get over yourself, I will never want you. I forever belong to Naruto-kun. You could never hope to beat him in a fight even with his eyes closed and both hands tied behind his back. That's how much inferior you are to him dog-boy." She told him bluntly as her name was called. Hinata turned around to give Naruto a big kiss. Then made her way to the testing area after Naruto smacked her ass.

Kiba was fuming as he charged at Naruto. Who looked at him with a bored expression. As soon as Kiba got close enough, Naruto spartan kicked him in the face. Sending him to the wall, hitting his head.

Ino walked next to Naruto and hugged his arm. She looked at Kiba and laughed. "Dog-boy got ahead of himself again?" She asked her blond god.

"Yep it's funny seeing him get so worked up." Naruto looked to see Ino with her headband. Proving she passed the test. He kissed her as a way of congratulating her. Which Ino accepted in full.

Sakura was called next, she walked by Naruto and Ino but was pulled back by Naruto who whispered in her ear. "If you pass, I'll be sure to give you a nice reward after." He said huskily in her ear.

The pinkette blushed heavily as she felt his hand grab her ass for a few seconds. Sakura almost passed out from a nose bleed. But she determined herself not to look bad in front of Naruto. If he was giving her attention, then it's possible he may start interacting with her more.

"I will d-definitely pass Naruto-kun." Sakura responded to him as she walked in the testing room.

Hinata had returned with her headband. She looked at Naruto who had a smirk on her face. "New member?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. Her and Ino both agreed with his choice. Sakura was definitely up there with them in looks. It's clear that she has a crush on Naruto so why not let her join?

Soon Sakura return with her headband. Naruto pulled her to him as soon as she was within reach and kissed her hard. Sakura was not prepared for the sudden kiss. She turned beat red and tried her best to kiss him back. It became too much for her once he started dominating her tongue like a beast.

Once Naruto pulled back he could see that Sakura fainted. He looked owlishly at her and looked a bit sheepish. "Whoops maybe I put too much on her at once?" He said.

Ino and Hinata looked at him with a deadpanned expression. Clearly saying 'really' to him.

Finally it was Naruto's then to be called. He walked into the testing room after kissing Hinata and Ino again. He saw Iruka and Mizuki waiting for him.

"Alright Naruto let start off with a henge." Iruka instructed.

Naruto instantly henged Into Minato just for shits and giggles. He was pleased with the shocked reactions he got from Iruka and Mizuki. To avoid unnecessary spies from other villages like Iwa for example. Kushina informed Sarutobi that she wanted her marriage to Minato to be declared an SS-class secret and any documents that proves she was ever married to him to be gotten rid of. It was to protect her and Naruto until he got older and could protect himself. Obviously the real Naruto was training with Yami, Kami and Shinigami, Kurama and his mother. As well as other people for 500 years. Since Sarutobi knew that Kushina was married to Minato legally. He gave her all of his possessions that he's ever owned. Thus being the reason why they were able to stay in the mansion and rename it.

"Ok next perform a kawarimi." Iruka instructed after he got over his shock.

Naruto shrugged and substituted himself with Mizuki then Iruka then back to his original spot without making a movement. He looked absolutely bored with this test.

Iruka was impressed with his double substitution while Mizuki was angry. His plan was for Naruto to fail miserably and convince him to steal the scroll of sealing.

Unfortunately for Mizuki, Naruto can sense emotions. The silver haired chunin maliciousness was radiating so obviously to Naruto. Wanting to know what was on his mind. When Iruka told Naruto to perform the clone jutsu. The blond made 5 seal-less shadow clones to present to Iruka while he made an extra seal-less one appear undetected behind Mizuki. The clone henged into a bug before flying on Mizuki scalp. The henged clone used Naruto's ability to read minds by touching people on their head. If he chose to do so.

Once the clone figured out what Mizuki was thinking. It dispelled relaying all the information back to Naruto. The blond grinned savagely and had a red glint in his eyes as he turned to Mizuki.

For some reason when he made eye contact with Mizuki. The chunin started shaking in what most would call fear. Mizuki didn't know what was going on but in a span of 2 seconds he witness his death 10 times in 10 different ways.

'Well he's scared shitless. Guess I can finally kill that bastard since he plans on betraying the village to go to Orochimaru anyways. I'll go let the old man know about it later. Whether he assigns me the mission or not, Mizuki is my kill.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Congratulations Naruto, you passed." Iruka told him.

Naruto nodded and walked up to grab his headband. "Great now I can go have multiple celebratory sex. Thanks for everything Iruka-sensei." The blond grinned as he walked away.

Iruka just face palmed himself and sighed. Internally wishing he was Naruto. Mizuki was just hoping that he never came into contact with him again. Sadly for him that was impossible now.

After the test, 9 people passed. Those nine being, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino and Kiba. Everyone else failed.

Since it was the two hour interval, Naruto led Ino and Hinata to an empty room. Naruto placed a silencing seal on the room. The took out a stroage scroll which released a tent. He led the girls inside the tent. Thanks to being a fuinjutsu genius. Naruto was able to make it so inside the tent would be a perfect copy of his room. The blond looked at the two girls. "So are you two ready to have some celebratory sex?" He asked.

Both nodded eagerly as they quickly undressed themselves. They have been waiting for this moment for what feels like forever. Naruto undressed himself. He decided that he would start off with Ino then give a clone to Hinata. Then switch to Hinata once he was done with Ino and give Ino a clone. That way neither one of them felt left off.

He made a clone that got to work with Hinata who quickly began sucking it's dick. Naruto looked at Ino who pushed him onto his bed and began kissing him. She was grinding her wet pussy on Naruto's dick. While moaning into their kiss. Naruto enjoyed her actions. He was smacking her ass hard causing her to keep moaning into their heated kiss. Soon Ino broke their kiss and went straight down to suck his dick. She swallowed half of it in one go. Ino bobbed her head up and down tasting Naruto's cock. She's dreamed of doing this to him plenty of times. Ino used one hand to play with his balls while the other jacks off the part of his dick she can't reach yet.

Naruto grunted feeling her hot mouth on him. He was pleased with Ino's skills. While Ino kept sucking him off. He saw Hinata and his clone were engaged into a intense 69. Naruto made sure the clone had enough chakra to cum at lest two times before it dispelled.

He grabbed Ino's pony tail and started throat fucking her. Ino loved how he was handling her and took all the dick she could get. Eventually Naruto came inside mouth causing her to cum herself. Ino swallowed as much of her cum as she could as some dripped from the corners of her mouth.

Ino quickly pounced on his lap and sat on his cock. Naruto expected her to have a hymen. But since he didn't feel one, he assumed she must've gotten rid of it during her training.

Ino rode Naruto as fast as she could. Not wanting to hold back on him. She would hear how he would fuck her mom. Making Ino fingering herself at night to him.

The blond sucked on her tits, showing each of them equal attention as Ino was riding him.

Hinata being the pervert she is was getting fucked doggystyle by the clone. She was moaning Naruto's name loudly. Hinata was finally feeling his dick destroy her horny pussy. Of course she wanted to feel the real Naruto. But she wasn't complaining with his clone.

Naruto took Ino's arms and held in her place. He started thrusting very fast causing loud skin clapping sounds. Ino was making the ahegao expression. She was in pure bliss moaning loudly.

"YES YES FUCK YES! PLEASE FUCK ME MORE NARUTO-SAAAAMMMAAA!" She yelled.

So far Ino had came three times in this round 1. She was on the verge of her fourth orgasm.

Naruto kept up his pace as he went deeper with each stroke.

"CUUUUUMMMMIIIINNNGGG!" Ino moaned as she came hard of Naruto's dick.

Naruto didn't give her the chance to rest as he switched their positions and started fucking he doggystyle. Ino was all for it wanting more of this godly sex. She was forever grateful that she gave her virginity to Naruto. She didn't even need to fuck another man to know that they will never satisfy her like this.

Hinata wanted to keep getting fucked in the doggystyle position. The clone finally released its finally load of cum inside her pussy then dispelled. The Hyuga heiress sighed in content. But knew she wanted the real Naruto.

Naruto just had brought Ino to another orgasm. The bleach blond beauty slumped against the bed. Naruto pulled out of her and made a clone to keep pleasuring her. He went over to Hinata who instantly hopped up and began sucking his dick clean.

Hinata loved the taste of his cum mixed in with Ino's. She wanted to taste more of it as well as Naruto's pure cum. Hinata gave him the best blowjob she could by remembering everything she read in Icha Icha Paradise.

Naruto groaned feeling what was Hinata doing to his cock. He didn't know who was better between her and Ino. The blond god started face fucking Hinata. As soon as he came down her throat. He pulled out of her mouth. Hinata swallowed all of his load before she got into missionary position.

The blond slid his dick inside her wet pussy. He fucked her with no remorse. Making sure he hand a hand on her neck. Hinata was in pure bliss from the pleasure she was in. Taking one of Naruto's fingers and sucking on it.

This amused Naruto as he started fucking her harder.

"YES! JUST LIKE THAT GIVE IT TO ME HARD NARU-SAAAMMAA!" Hinata moaned in delight.

Naruto looked over to see Ino was getting fucked in her ass by his clone. She had tears of happiness flowing down her eyes.

This sex session continued on for until 30 minutes was left until they had to be back. They all took a shower together in the bathroom that was also in the bedroom/tent. Once they were all ready to go. They made their way back to the classroom with Ino and Hinata both sporting a noticeable limp.

That limp was noticed by the other passing genin in the room. Sakura was jealous wishing she was there as well. However she became happy when Naruto decided to sit next to her. He wrapped his arm around her bringing her in close.

He made small talk with Sakura until Iruka came back in.

"Alright so listen up to hear what teams you guys are on. Starting with team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki, Jounin sensei being Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzaka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame. Jounin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. And lastly Team 10 will consist of Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara. Your jounin instructors will be here to get you shortly." Iruka announced as he left the room.

Hinata and Ino groaned at their teams. Sakura was happy to be on Naruto's team. Sasuke was annoyed having to deal with Naruto. Who he felt he was superior over. Kiba was happy that he still had a chance to take Hinata away from Naruto. Shino and Shikamaru just didn't care. Choji was too busy munching on a bag of chips to really care that much. And Naruto had an amused expression. It seems he would get plenty of opportunities to interact with Sakura. Sasuke was going to be funny to fuck with. He already knew of Kakashi. His illusion interacted with him a few times. But he doesn't really know the guy. All he knows is that Kakashi has the sharingan and was a student of his father.

The blond chuckled at Ino and Hinata's reactions. "Now don't be like you two." He said.

"Ugh but Choji is such a fat ass while Shikamaru is a lazy ass." Ino groaned.

"At least you don't have to deal with a horny dog who is going to be begging for your attention all the time." Hinata also groaned in annoyance.

"Well look at it this way, Hinata you can kick Kiba's ass if he tries anything. Ino you know Choji's clan has to be that size for their calories. Although the Akimichi women aren't fat at all. Along with it's obvious that it was a high possibility of you joining up with them. To have the second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio." Naruto tried to cheer them up.

Soon two jounin showed up, one being a bearded, tan jounin male. The other being a second black haired woman with alluring red eyes. Her figure was very nice. The same could be said for her tits. Sakura and Hinata had her beat in the ass department but she wasn't lacking in that either.

Naruto made eye contact with her for a split second. Kurenai caught his gaze and blushed. She knew exactly who the blond god is. Her lesbian lover Anko is a fuck buddy of Naruto's.

As they called their teams to follow them. Naruto made a mental note to introduce himself to Kurenai. He gave Ino and Hinata a kiss as they left. Leaving him with just Sakura and Sasuke.

'If I remember correctly, I believe this guy is also known for always being a couple hours late. Well no sense in me being here.' Naruto shrugged mentally.

He looked over to the sexy pinkette who was leaning on her chest. "Hey Sakura-chan, do you wanna go get some lunch with me? Or did you already eat?" He asked.

Sakura blushed a bit before answering. "No I haven't e-eaten anything yet. I stayed here for the free two hours we had."

Naruto grinned before grabbing her hand. "Great let's go to my favorite place."

Sakura was thankful for this opportunity. "Ok." She said as she let Naruto led her.

Naruto looked over at the brooding Uchiha. "Sasuke-chan are you joining us?" The blond asked.

Sasuke scoffed. "Like I would join you losers. Just leave already."

Naruto shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Sakura and Naruto made their way to Ichiraku's ramen shop.

"What is this place Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"It's called Ichiraku's ramen shop, they make the best ramen ever." Naruto answered as they sat down.

Ayame showed up and took their orders. While she was making their ramen. "So Naruto-kun, I've managed to convince my father to let me be your personal chef. I can move in tomorrow." She told her master.

Ayame was one of the girls that Naruto cared about. So far she was the only civilian he's ever cared for this much.

Naruto was pleased with this news. "Wonderful I can't wait to have you moved in Ayame-chan." He kissed her as she brought out their bowls.

He could feel Sakura's jealously. So he turned to her and pulled her into a searing kiss. She happily returned it. When the blond pulled away he looked at her with a lustful gaze. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I promise I won't leave you out. Me and you are going to become real close sooner than you think."

Sakura blushed beet red before she happily enjoyed her meal.

Naruto chuckled at her reaction before devouring his own bowl. Soon as he was finished Ayame had another one up for him.

After they finished eating, Naruto told Ayame he would see her later via clone. Ayame happily replied in approval. The two genin made their way back to the academy with Naruto having his arm around Sakura.

When they got back to the classroom. Sasuke was brooding even more. From what Naruto could tell, it looked like his annoyance was from his impatience. Which Naruto couldn't blame him considering he's been here for 2 hours.

Well he certainly lives up to his reputation." Naruto said as he and Sakura sat down the row behind Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "What are you talking about loser?" He questioned.

"Our sensei is infamously known for being late for anything. He even shows up at least an hour late to report to the hokage whenever the old man send for him." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke's eyes slightly went wide. "So wait does that mean he will always be late to our meetings?"

"I would say so, I don't know much about Kakashi. But I do know that he was a former anbu captain and made jounin at the age of 14. So I don't doubt his strength. He's just probably been through some shit over the years and is taking some time to get over." Naruto replied.

"I don't have time for that! I need to get stronger so I can-" Sasuke was cut off.

"Yeah yeah so you can kill Itachi. We know already, it's pretty obvious. Just make sure to don't get yourself killed. I'm sure Itachi is far stronger than the last time you met him." Naruto waved him off. Sakura giggled at the blond while Sasuke glared daggers at him.

Naruto decided to tease Sakura while they wait. He leaned his face into her neck and started kissing it. Sakura was blushing while lightly moaning. Soon enough Naruto pulled her into his lap and started making out with her. With each and each time Naruto does something with Sakura. It gives her a slight boost in her confidence.

Sakura kissed the blond back while trying to keep up with him. She had to prove that she was worthy of being one of his girls. Sasuke just sat there and watched. He never understood why women flock to the blond. Nor did he understand the blond's need for women.

After about 15 minutes of constant making out between Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi finally decided to show up. He caught glimpse of Naruto's and Sakura's make out session before they stopped to see he showed up.

'Sensei would be proud to see how easy it is for Naruto to get any women he wants.' Kakashi thought.

"You're late!" Sasuke voiced.

"Hmm my first impression of you guys are." Kakashi pointed to Naruto and Sakura. "I like you two." He gave them an eye smile. Then he looked at Sasuke. "I don't like you." Kakashi told Sasuke.

Sasuke fumed in anger. But Kakashi didn't pay him no attention. "Alright meet me on the roof." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"See you on the roof Sasuke. Let's go Sakura-chan." Naruto used instant transmission to teleport to the roof with Sakura.

Sasuke was left on his own, meaning he had to walk to the roof.

When Naruto and Sakura appeared literally a second after Kakashi. The silver haired jounin thought that Naruto used hiraishin for a second. But he quickly discarded that idea.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto smirked while rubbing Sakura's fat ass. "What can I say sensei? I'm just that good. Plus I'm sure you'll find out eventually anyways."

Kakashi left it at that, the group of 3 waiting a few minutes for Sasuke to show up. Once he did, Sakura hopped off of Naruto's lap and sat next to him. He put his arm over her, bringing her in close to him. The pinkette laid her head on his body.

"Alright let start with introductions. I'll go first, my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes? I like to read Icha Icha Paradise in my spare time. Dislikes? No need for you to know. Dreams? None whatsoever ever." Kakashi lazily introduced himself.

Sasuke grunted while Sakura sweatdropped. 'He only told us his name and that he's like reading those pervy books.' Sakura thought.

Naruto nodded in full understanding. "Alright you're up pouting princess." Kakashi pointed to Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted at the nickname. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anything and I hate a lot of things. What I have is not a goal but an ambition to kill a certain man." He said with a cold tone.

'Well that's expected, so we have a avenger.' Kakashi thought as he looked over to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I like reading and training. I hate kunoichi's who think being a shinobi is a game. My dream is to be a legendary kunoichi like Kushina-sama and Tsunade-sama." Sakura introduced herself.

'Ah so we actually have a kunoichi who wants to make something of herself. Not to mention she's from a civilian family too. I'll be sure to help her progress.' Kakashi thought.

Naruto smirked. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki the godly blond of Konoha. My likes are ramen, fighting strong opponent's, my girls and lots and lots of sex. My dislikes are people who don't know how to have a good time. And the three minutes it takes ramen to cook. Oh I also hate when someone tries to question my sanity. I'll admit I'm insane but I am more sane than most people. I don't really have a dream. I'm already living every straight men's dream by being able to have sex with any women I want. I'm not known for sleeping with other's wives for no reason."

'Ok...well that's interesting. Seems like Naruto is quite satisfied with his life. Not that I blame him. I wonder what he's capable of considering he could've been the rookie of the year if he didn't fail at theoretical subjects.' Kakashi inwardly mused.

"Great you three will meet me tomorrow at training ground 7. We will take the second part of the genin exams." Kakashi told them.

"But I thought we passed already." Sasuke questioned.

"Technically you did but only showing that you can at least perform the academy three isn't going to fully prove if you are ready to be genin. There's a 66% failure ratio. So don't try to stress about it so much. I'd advise you to not eat breakfast and meet me at 7 am." With that the copy ninja disappeared into smoke.

Sasuke just sighed and immediately left the area. He wanted nothing to do with his teammates.

"Alright Sakura-chan, make sure you eat breakfast and don't show up until 9. I have a feeling he's going to be late tomorrow if his reputation holds truth." Naruto informed her.

"But didn't he say not to eat breakfast?" Sakura asked curiously.

Naruto grinned at her. "Ah that was only a suggestion. You have to pay attention to his wording Sakura-chan. Always look underneath the underneath. He didn't make it a command to not eat breakfast so you'll be fine."

"Hmm ok if you say so Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto gave her a kiss on the lips before disappearing.

Sakura blushed as she hurried herself home. So she can masterbate to what all happened today.

Naruto appeared in an alley. He walked the streets of konoha. Wondering just who should he go see first.

He passed by a weapons shop. But stopped once he recognized just who shop it belonged to. Naruto walked in to see the beautiful Chun-Li sitting at the counter.

"How may I help yo- oh Naruto-kun!" Chun-Li waved at me.

"Hello Li-chan, how is business today?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty slow, it's just one of those days." She sighed.

"Where's your husband?" Naruto asked, he didn't really care all he was doing was making small talk.

"Who knows? He's probably off getting drunk somewhere while I'm here alone." Chun-Li replied.

"You know you can always come stay with me." Naruto suggested. He's known Chun-Li for awhile now. She was too sexy for him not to interact with. He's grown to care for her.

"As good as that sounds, what about my daughter?" She asked.

Naruto just shrugged. "She can come too if she wants. The more the merrier I say."

Chun-Li thought about his offer. She 1000% wanted to do it. She just needed her daughter's approval and to divorce her husband. "Hmm if my daughter agrees. Then we will definitely do it. Now since you gave me a wonderful idea. How about you come to the back. And I'll give you a nice reward." She said lustfully as she grabbed Naruto's arm and lead him to the back.

The blond let her do as she pleased. It's been about a week since he's last done anything with her. The room she brought him to was a basic room with a couch and tv.

He was pushed on the couch. Chun-Li slid his pants and boxers down in one go. Naruto's dick was already hard. She wasted no time and swallowed him. Li bobbed her head at a fast pace on his dick. She's been craving to suck him off ever since the last time she did.

You could never get enough of Naruto. The taste of his sperm was addicting. Chun Li swirled her tongue around his tip. She sucked on it eagerly. Then used her tongue to lick all over his shaft.

Naruto groaned feeling her go to work on him. He was glad he decided to stop by here. His next stop was to go back to see the old man before he went to see Ino and Hinata. Might as well get that out of the way before he ends up forgetting cause he was too busy fucking some nice pussy.

Chun Li kept up her ministrations on Naruto's cock. She always refused her husband when he asked her for oral sex. Saying that it was degrading to her. That all changed however once she got involved with the blond god. With him she couldn't help but want to suck him off. It didn't sound as bad doing it for Naruto then it did for her small dick husband.

Chun Li started sucking on his balls before jacking him off roughly. For 10 minutes she sucked on his huge balls.

The blond felt himself about to cum. "Alright Li-chan I'm about to cum!" He said excitingly.

Li instantly stop sucking his balls and went back to his dick. A few head bobs caused the blond to release 3 thick spurts of his wonderful cum. She swallowed ever last drop making sure his dick was completely clean before she released his dick from her mouth.

"Good job Li-chan, felt great as always. I would fuck you but I have a few things I need to take care of. In about an hour I can send you a clone to keep you satisfied." Naruto told her.

Li smiled brightly at Naruto. "Please do Naruto-kun."

After making out with her for 5 minutes, Naruto headed out, before he got too far. He caught site of a beautiful brunette who had a hair style similar to Chun Li's. The brunette had a wide hips and thick thighs. Her breast were a good size too. He hoped to see her again soon as he continued on his way.

Tenten had glanced at Naruto herself. She saw him walk out of her family shop. Her mother was standing outside with a smile on her face. "Hey mom who was that?" Tenten asked.

"That my dear daughter was known other than Naruto Uzumaki." Chun Li answered.

Tenten gasped. The man who can get any women he wants just walked past her. She also could've sworn she felt his gaze on her. "Mom you have to find a way for me to meet him!" She told her mother.

Chun Li giggled at her daughter. Already knowing exactly how she was feeling. "I believe I can arrange that my dear Ten-chan."

The blonde appeared in front of the hokage tower. He walked straight inside right to the old man's office. The secretary immediately gave him the ok to go. Naruto being the crazy bastard he is. Kicked the door right open and walked in. He slammed the door shut as soon as he was inside.

Sarutobi almost threw a kunai when he heard his door being kicked open. He sighed in defeat once he saw it was none other than Naruto who did that. Seriously the boy would kick open his door even if he was having an important meeting in his office. It's gotten to the point where he expects his door to be kicked open at least once a week. Naruto stops by to just fuck with him sometimes.

"What is it Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"Get rid of all your anbu and make sure you put up a silencing seal so no one can hear from the outside. I don't trust that old fossil Danzo for one second. Seriously you need to have him killed before he really succeeds into killing you old man." Naruto told him.

Hiruzen held up his hand, signaling to his anbu. Then pressed a button under his desk to activate the silencing seal around his office. "It's not as easy as you're trying to make it sound. Danzo has some heavy backing that will cause some problems for me if I try to do anything to him." He replied.

Naruto scoffed as he sensed around the room to make sure no hidden root members were around. "That's a lame excuse and you know it old man. Anyways I need you to assign me an A-rank mission." Naruto told him.

"Naruto you are a fresh out of the academy genin. There's no way you can handle an A-rank." Sarutobi said.

The blond just stared at him with an deadpanned expression saying 'really?'

Sarutobi sighed knowing it was impossible trying to convince the blonde. Naruto did whatever he wanted whether he had permission or not. Even if Hiruzen refuses to give him the mission. Naruto was going to do it regardless of the consequences. The only reason he's even asking is just so it can be official. "Fine explain what's going on." He grumbled.

Naruto grinned at the old goat. "Glad you understand old man. So long story short, Mizuki is a traitor and is going to steal the scroll of sealing tonight to present it to his lord and savor Orochimaru."

Sarutobi was caught off guard by the seriousness of the details. He knew it would be bad if Orochimaru got his hands on the scroll.

"I'm only asking because I just want to beat the shit out of Mizuki. He's never really liked me, not that I care but it got annoying when he would act all fake to me all the time. Hell if I would've failed, it's a good chance he would've tried to get me involved." Naruto voiced.

"Can you handle Mizuki?" Sarutobi questioned.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Of course, the guy never beat me in taijutsu no matter how hard he tried. No one in my whole class could beat me. Including both chunin instructors, seriously old man you need to make them step up their training. If the village was to be invaded, I fear Iruka wouldn't be strong enough to protect them from a jounin."

Sarutobi had to agree with him there. It would be terrible if Iruka had to fight a jounin head on as he is right now. "I'll take your suggestion into consideration. I will grant you your mission request. Are you going to turn Mizuki in or do something else with him?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know it depends on how I'm feeling after I'm done kicking his ass. I'll be back later on old man." The blond left the office from the window.

Sarutobi sighed. "Only him could get away with being that casual with me. Well him, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade. But Naruto is definitely the one who shows the least amount of respect."

The blond god roof hopped his way to the Yamanaka flower shop. When he arrived, the first person he sees when he walks in is Irina Yamanaka.

"Well how are you doing on this fine day you beautiful woman." Naruto said to her.

Irina looked up to see Naruto was there. Her mood instantly brightened up. She got up and hugged him tight. "It's good to see you again Naruto-kun." She beamed.

"The feeling is mutual Irina-chan." He grabbed his ass. Making Irina moaned in delight. "So what have you been up to today?" He asked.

"Hmm nothing much, Ino just got back about an hour ago. She told me how the test went and how she wanted to be on your team. Not that I could blame her. But she figured, she'd rather be stuck with two of the kids she grew up with instead of Sasuke-san." Irina answered.

"Oh yeah I forgot Ino hates Sasuke." Naruto voiced as if he was slightly surprised.

Irina kissed him on the lips. She knew her husband was here. But did she give a damn? Not a single one. The two engaged in a fierce tongue battle.

Naruto of course as usual dominated her mouth. She loved when he took control. Irina wrapped her legs around him. Feeling his hard cock, she rubbed her covered pussy lips against it. The more she did it, the wetter she got.

Their kiss got more intense. Naruto smacking her ass hard. Causing Irina to moan loudly into their kiss. Their hot kiss was finally broken once they heard footsteps.

Naruto sensed it was Ino. But he kinda wished it was Inoichi instead so he could see his reaction.

When Ino walked into the shop from the back. She gasped seeing Naruto was here. Ino signaled for him to follow her. Naruto did as he carried Irina with him in his arms.

The trio walked into Ino's room. Once the door was closed. Naruto sat on her bed with Irina straddling his lap. Ino sat next to him and pecked his lips.

"Hey mom wanna have a threesome with Naruto-kun?" Ino asked.

Irina was surprised by her daughter's suggestion. 'So Ino is Into incest huh? Well I don't mind since we do share the same man. Plus Naruto-kun may be into that kind of stuff considering how close he is with Kushina-chan. Wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if he was fucking her already or planned on doing so.' She grinned at her daughter. "I don't see why not? Would you like to have a threesome with a mother and daughter Naruto-kun?"

"Hell yeah I do. Let's get to it." Naruto said.

Soon the three of them were all naked. Naruto was getting a double blowjob from Ino and Irina. While Irina was sucking on his tip. Ino licked his shaft anywhere she could.

The blond was pleased with what was going on. Soon Irina switched to his balls while Ino sucked on his tip. Naruto grunted as he felt pleasure from their actions. They kept switching roles until Naruto decided to let himself cum. When he came, he instructed Ino and Irina to get in front of him. He ejaculated all of his cum onto them. Both wanting it to land in their mouths. When Naruto was done cumming, Ino brought her mother into a heated kiss. The two of them swooping his cum with each other.

Naruto was highly amused at the sight before him. The first one he decided to fuck was Irina since he already fucked Ino earlier today. Irina was on all fours ready to be pounded into oblivion. Naruto stuck his cock inside of her pussy in one go. Making the older bleach blond moan loudly. The blond began fucking her from the back. He grabbed her hair and forced his face into the bed.

Irina was in heaven right now. Naruto's cock was doing wonders to her like it always does. The blonde kept at fast pace. Slamming hard into her. Irina loved every second of it as she was moaning to her hearts content.

"FUCK YES! KEEP FUCKING ME LIKE THAT NARUTO-KOOIIII!" She moaned.

Naruto smirked as he smacked her ass hard. He pulled Ino into a searing kiss as he pounded her mother. He used the same hand to finger Ino's pretty pussy. Making the younger bleach blond moan into their kiss.

Irina had already experienced 4 orgasms so far. She had no control over her body whatsoever. Irina always knew ever since they started fucking each other. That she would never be able to have another man. Inoichi was not going to cut it.

Eventually Naruto came inside of her pussy. He pulled out of her. His cum was leaking from her pussy. Ino started eating her mother.'a cum filled pussy. Irina slowly moved up further on the bed. Ino followed her, making her pussy ready to be plowed by her blond god.

The blond thrusted his dick inside of Ino's vaginal hole. Her pussy was already shaped for his dick from their session earlier. Naruto fucked Ino similar to how he did her mother. Instead of grabbing her hair. He grabbed the back of her neck. Applying some pressure onto her neck.

Ino felt incredibly horny by this as she came hard on his dick. While he kept fucking her. Her hands felt so perfect on her skin. She kept eating her mother's pussy. Who had regain enough of herself to grind her pussy into her daughter's face.

Naruto kept up his stokes until he felt the need to cum again. When he came into Ino this time. He immediately switched over to fucking her tight asshole. He used two of her fingers to finger her pussy.

Ino was moaning loudly into her mother's pussy. Feeling Ino's tongue go all over the place, Irina came hard onto her daughter's face. Ino licking up her mother's cum.

After Naruto busted his load inside of her ass. Ino and Irina switched positions. Irina was in the missionary position with Ino riding her face. Naruto made a clone to throat fuck Ino as she was getting her pussy eaten out.

The blond fucked the shit out of the mother and daughter Yamanaka women. For an hour and a half he continued pounded their pussies to their hearts content.

Once they were all finished and dressed again. When Naruto walked out of the room. To his left was an angry Inoichi. He figured he could antagonized Inoichi later. So he ignored him and made his way out of the flower shop.

He teleported to the Hyuga compound. Not giving a fuck what the guards had to say. Naruto walked in, he saw Hanabi training at the training area in middle of the compound. He didn't even need to make his presence noticed as Hanabi turned around and gasped. She rushed up to the blond and jumped in his arms. Naruto caught her and was brought into a kiss by Hanabi.

Their kiss didn't last too long. "Naruto-nii! You're here!" Hanabi exclaimed happily.

"Did you miss me my cute Hanabi-chan?" Naruto asked her.

Hanabi nodded. "I always miss you when you aren't around. You know this already Naruto-nii. When can you fuck me again?"

"Well any other time you are free. Since you are training right now. You know I'm always down for a good sex session." Naruto answered.

Hanabi blushed with a smile. "Great! Well I'll see you around Naruto-nii!" She kissed him again before she went back to her training.

"I see her body is developing quite well. She's blossom just like Hinata in another year or two." Naruto deducted to himself.

The blond walked around and found the two people he was looking for. Hitomi and Hinata were both sparring with each other. He watched their spar and noticed Hinata's improvement from the last time he's saw her train.

"Wow you two sure are sexy when you are fighting." Naruto announced with his fox grin.

Hitomi looked over to see Naruto was there. She smiled at him. "Hello Naruto-kun, I'm glad you decided to pay a visit."

"Me too, so do you two wanna fuck? I just got done fucking both Ino-chan and Irina-chan at the same time. I was wondering if you two wanted to do the same?" He smirked.

Needless to say, Naruto had amazing shower sex with the mother and daughter Hyuga duo.

Afterwards it was around the time he go find Mizuki.

Naruto searched for the chunin's chakra signature. As soon as he located it. He teleported to his location.

Mizuki was on his way to Orochimaru with the scroll on his back. That was until the last person he wanted to see. Somehow just appeared in front of him. He snarled at the blond.

"What are you doing here brat?! Get out of my way before I kill you! I need to take this scroll to Orochimaru-sama!" Mizuki stupidly roared.

Naruto just stared at Mizuki with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of idiot gives up their plans like that? Well even though my job was already pretty easy. You just made it that much easier by admitting to your actions."

"Ha! So what? It's not like you can do anything about it! Do you wanna know why everybody hates you?" Mizuki evilly smirked.

"So you think telling me I'm a jinchuuriki was going to help you. Dude do you not know who my mother is? Seriously you really are an idiot. This is more like a B-rank than an A." Naruto replied in a bored tone.

Mizuki knew he was in deep shit. He didn't know many elemental ninjustu. So he figured he could escape by putting Naruto into a genjutsu.

He quickly performed the genjutsu. Naruto didn't even look like he was fazed by it at all.

"Genjutsu doesn't work on me. So nice try." Naruto sighed before he had a insane savage like grin on his face. It resembled Kenpachi Zaraki's own insane grin. When Mizuki saw the red glint in Naruto's eyes, he almost shit himself. He tried to escape but it was already too late. Naruto started giving him a beat down. Each of Naruto's punches felt like steel to Mizuki. The chunin felt his bone's breaking with each hit.

He screamed in agony. But all Naruto did was stomp on his face breaking the man's nose. By the time Naruto finished demolishing Mizuki. Said chunin could not feel his body at all. He could hardly see out of his eyes. Tears of blood flowed out of his eyes. Naruto didn't care and used the wind to slice the traitor's head from his neck.

Once he sealed up Mizuki's body into a scroll. He put the scroll of sealing into a separate scroll. The blond teleported to Sarutobi's office.

He slammed the two scrolls on the old man's desk. "Alright old man, Mizuki's body is inside the scroll to your left while the scroll of sealing is in the scroll on your right. That traitor is dead. Just make sure my pay is transferred to my account. See you soon old man." The blond disappeared again.

Hiruzen just blinked before he sighed. "Stupid blond." He grumbled.

**-Uzumaki Mansion-**

Naruto was finally back home after an exciting day. He felt Mikoto's chakra signature. She was in her room. His mother was in their room. He wondered how come Mikoto wasn't with her.

He walked inside and headed straight to his room. When he opened the door, he saw his beautiful mother wearing nothing but a bathrobe while reading a book in their bed.

Kushina already knew he was back. She felt his chakra as soon he was within close enough range.

"We'll talk after I take a shower mom. I don't want to get in bed with you all dirty." Naruto smiled at her.

Kushina nodded in understanding. Naruto went into the bathroom, took off his clothes and took a hot shower. Even the hottest water provided wasn't good enough for him. Due to his tortu-teachers, he's experienced many painful events.

After he was done cleaning himself, he dried himself off with a towel and walked in naked to lay down next to his mother.

Kushina leaned in to give him a kiss. He returned her kiss. The red head wasted no time as she straddled his waist. She undid her robe and slid down on his dick. Moaning in pleasure as she felt him finally back inside of her.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his mother in amusement. "Someone's very eager." He commented.

"Less talking, more making me feel good Sochi." Kushina said while riding his dick.

Naruto shrugged and figured they would talk after. He gave his mother exactly what she wanted. The blond fucked her for a few hours straight.


	3. Chapter 3

The godly blond felt something on his lower half when he woke up. He looked down to see his mother giving him so far the best blowjob he's come by. Naruto just laid there and let her do what she wanted to do.

As soon as she made him cum his load down her throat. He pulled her onto his lap. The blond aligned his dick with her pussy. Starting his day by fucking the wonderful women who gave birth to him

He pounded hard into Kushina. Making her moan loudly throughout their room. He held her arms down so she could do nothing but take his dick.

It wasn't like Kushina was going to move away anyways. The red head squeezed her son's dick and squirted all over him. Naruto kept up his fast pace while Kushina pounced on his dick. Riding him the best she could.

Honestly she regretted waiting so long to get her piece of the action. Kushina knew that she was going to be getting fucked from her son a lot now. She welcomed it with open arms. During the night Naruto had sent a clone to keep Mikoto company. He had just got its memories. Mikoto was down stairs making breakfast.

Naruto rolled over so Kushina was in missionary position. He moved his lips in a way to get as deep as he could go. The blond wasn't going to disappoint his mother. He would make sure she is satisfied before he left this morning.

"THANK KAMI, YAMI AND SHINIGAMI FOR MAKING MY SON FEEL THIS DAMN GOOD!" Kushina yelled in pleasure. She just had her third orgasm of the morning.

Naruto wanted to do one more position. He already fucked her ass plenty last night. So he pulled out and turned Kushina onto her stomach. Naruto fucked her lip that. It seems like Kushina really enjoyed this position. She had the ahegao expression on her face.

Kushina never felt pleasure like this before. It was possible that this was going to be her new favorite position.

The blond finally came inside his mother's pussy. For a few minutes he cuddled with her. Before they took a quick shower and headed downstairs.

Mikoto had just finished making their plates. She enjoyed her time with Naruto's clone last night. Soon she was going to be living in the same room as him and Kushina.

They ate breakfast like normal, making small talk until they were all done with their food.

"Ok so I fucked two mother-daughter duos. I fucked Ino and Hinata in an open room in the academy. Found out Mizuki was a traitor. Reported him to the old man. Also went to go visit Chun-Li. Then once it was time to take down Mizuki. I showed up and started making him feel stupid. Beat the shit out of him with no remorse. Killed him, took his body to the old man along with the scroll of sealing. Got paid for an A-rank mission the came home." Naruto gave them a shortened version of what happened.

"Damn what a day for you Naruto-kun." Mikoto said as she crawls under the table. Slid down his pants and gave him a blowjob.

"Hell yeah I'm hoping today is another great day." He replied as he groaned feeling Mikoto go to work on his cock.

"Knowing you, I'm sure you won't be disappointed. Now what do you say we all have a little fun before you go?" Kushina asked.

Naruto made a clone just as he came inside Mikoto's throat. Both Kushina and Mikoto were laying their upper half forward on the table. Kushina had the clone while Mikoto had the real Naruto. Naruto and his clone spent an hour fucking these two hot MILFs. He would never let any other men even get close to their pussy. He was the only male who could fuck any of his girls he claimed. All of them were on the same page as him.

**-Training Grounds-**

The blond had decided to stop by and get Sakura. Luckily she was already walking to the training ground. So Naruto walked with her along the rest of the way.

Sakura was happy yet embarrassed at the same time. She spent an hour masturbating to him last night. Her mom even caught her! When they talked about exactly who was she thinking about. Mebuki laughed saying "I don't blame you, he is one sexy man."

Mebuki had encouraged Sakura to go for Naruto. But really it seems like Naruto went for her. So here she was, walking with her arm linked with his. He even gave her a kiss when he suddenly appeared in front of her. Sakura when she woke up thought yesterday was a dream. 'Thank Kami it's reality.' She thought to herself happily.

When they got to the training ground, they saw an very annoyed Sasuke. Who looks like he's tired and hungry. He glared at them when he saw them.

"Where the hell were you two?" Sasuke asked.

"Home." Both Sakura and Naruto answered.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "We were supposed to meet 2 hours ago."

Naruto shrugged and put his arm over Sakura. Who in turned smiled at his gesture. "Should've listen to me yesterday when I said the guy is known for being late. Before I could tell you to actually eat breakfast and meet us here a few hours later. You decided to leave Sasuke-chan."

The Uchina's eyebrow twitched again. "Don't call me that!"

"Why not? It fits you Sasuke-chan." Naruto teased him with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke wanted to retort but he knew Naruto would keep finding a way to get him more annoyed. He did remember Naruto mentioning Kakashi's late habit. "Wait you guys ate breakfast? Didn't he say not to?"

"Naruto-kun said that it was more like a suggestion than a command. I also thought about it later on when I got home. We don't know what kind of test he's going to give us. We need our full energy if we want to have the best chance of passing. Like what if he makes us fight against him? Plus my mother wouldn't let me leave before eating breakfast even if I tried." Sakura answered.

Sasuke just turned around. "Hn whatever you losers." He walked away to sit by a tree.

"As intelligent as always Sakura-chan." Naruto complimented her.

Sakura beamed at him. Thanks to him giving her some attention yesterday. She's gained a little confidence in herself. So she decided to take the initiative this time. Sakura grabbed his hand, dragging him to a tree.

"Naruto-kun please sit down." She asked with a blush.

The blond was intrigued by her actions. 'Seems like she's gotten some confidence already. Maybe I should have her train with Anko or mom. Wait maybe Anko and Kurenai both could help her. I'm sure Sakura will start to really show off more of herself if she gets influenced by them for sure.' He mentally smirked before sitting down.

Sakura sat on his lap facing him, then wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaned in to kiss him. Naruto was pleased as he kissed her back. He could tell Sakura was more eager than yesterday. Her tongue was moving more wildly. The blond had to show her who is the dominant one between the two. He deepened the kiss and gripped her ass with both of his hands. Squeezing it hard, making her moan into the kiss. He easily handled her tongue. Naruto explored Sakura's mouth with no remorse.

In her dream last night about him. Sakura dreamt of this happening but he ended up fucking her in it. She woke up with her pussy being soaked. Having no choice but to masterbate again. She wanted nothing more than to ride him like a horse. But she still didn't have the confidence to fully go through with it yet.

Sasuke was watching them from where he was sitting. For the life of him he could not understand how Naruto hot women so easily. Naruto barely talked to Sakura during the academy. Their team just formed yesterday, yet Naruto already claimed Sakura.

Kakashi decided to finally show up. He caught glimpse of his two students having a heated make out session before they pulled away to look at him. He felt pride go through his chest. 'I don't know how he does it but I'm proud of him regardless.' Kakashi thought to himself proudly.

"Yo" He gave his team an eye smile.

"You're late!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ah you see there was this black cat in front of me. So I had to go all the way around town to get to here. But then I saw this elderly lady who looked like she n-" Kakashi was cut off.

Liar! Just get on with the test already." Sasuke cut him off.

Kakashi shrugged. "Anyways you three are going to be taking the bell test. Like I said yesterday it's a 66% failure rate. You have until noon to get these bell." He held up two bells.

'Two bells? He's definitely not telling the whole story. Konoha teams run as a three man squad. He's obviously trying to pit us against each other. Sakura is smart enough to know she's not ready to take on a jounin alone yet. Sasuke however is definitely going to try to go all avenger saying he'd rather do it alone. Well I guess this is a good chance to get in a good fight. Hopefully Kakashi's pride won't be too hurt.' Naruto thought with a smirk.

"Why are they only two bells?" Sasuke asked.

"Because the one who doesn't get a bell gets sent back to the academy." Kakashi answered.

'Yeah he's definitely lying his ass off. The civilan council will go in an uproar if the old man sends Sasuke back to the academy.' Naruto rolled his eyes.

'Something is definitely off, I read in books how Konoha runs in three man squads. Well if he's telling the truth. I'll just have to work with Naruto-kun because I know there's no way I can take on an former anbu captain by myself.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Everybody understands? Good the test starts now." Kakashi declared.

Naruto just grabbed Sakura and Sasuke to teleport them away from Kakashi.

Said copy nin was shocked by what he just saw. "Was that pure speed or did he just teleport? If that's pure speed than he's faster than Gai with his weights off easily." Kakashi mused to himself. "Well now I know why he was able to defeat Mizuki so brutally." He went off to search for the genin.

Some distance away from Kakashi. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were all standing there.

"Ok so I hope you two know that you can't defeat a jounin by yourselves right?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded while Sasuke scoffed. "Why do you make it sound like you can?" He questioned.

"Because Princess I know I can. Kakashi is going to underestimate me. But the purpose of this test is for us to work together." Naruto told Sasuke.

Sasuke growled. "I don't need help from you losers. Neither one of you aren't stronger than me! I'll go get a bell by myself." He walked off.

Naruto just laughed. "I saw that coming a mile away." He kept laughing.

Sakura just shook her head at Sasuke. 'He will never learn.' She thought. "So what now Naruto-kun? We can't pass if we all don't work together?"

"Don't worry all Sasuke is going to do is get his ass kicked. We can just say we sent him out to see if we can find any weak spots to attack Kakashi at. First I need to know what are you capable of Sakura-chan. All I know is that you are very intelligent and was top 5 in taijutsu in our class." Naruto asked.

Sakura blushed hearing him call her intelligent. "I have very good chakra control. To the point where I can concentrate chakra into a single point in my fist to cause some damage. But I'm still not that good at it yet. The same could be said for my legs so you could say I have enhanced strength. I have an affinity for genjutsu so I can do two basic genjustu. I was decent at shurikenjutsu. I only know the academy three for ninjutsu. I don't know where to really rank my speed other than saying I was faster than Hinata and Ino. I don't have the biggest chakra reserves or the smallest I think. Oh and I like using explosive seals."

Naruto was a bit surprised she was this advanced. 'She's quite talented, I'm sure I can draw out more of her potential. I'd expect Hinata to be better at taijutsu. But to think that she's actually faster than her. Ino isn't a slouch either. It's possible if she had to fight Sasuke she could possibly win. If Sasuke hadn't activated his sharingan yet.'

He smiled at her. "Ok I'm impressed my dear Sakura-chan. So here's the plan.."

Kakashi had just finished showing Sasuke he was just a rookie. He didn't get much chance to even attempt to look for the other two. Because he had to dodge a barrage of shuriken. When he landed in front of a tree. Sakura appeared right in front of him out of nowhere. Kakashi realized quickly that she used a genjutsu to make her invisible from the naked eye.

Sakura charged up chakra into her fist and tried to slam it dead into his stomach. Something told Kakashi if he gets hit it won't turn out well for him. So he substituted himself with a log. Sakura punched through it and the tree behind it. Making the tree crumbled due to her immense strength.

Kakashi was a several feet behind her. He was wide eyed with what he just saw. 'Ok so she is actually dangerous if you underestimate her. I hope I never be on the receiving end of her punches. She just may be able to surpass Lady Tsunade some day.' He thought.

Sakura turned around feeling his chakra behind her. One thing she forgot to tell Naruto was that she could sense chakra signatures. She quickly toss three kunai at Kakashi.

The copy nin easily invaded them. He thought he was fine until he saw the smirk on Sakura's face. Then he heard the familiar hissing sound coming from behind him.

"Damn it." He quickly substituted himself just as the explosion went off.

'Oh no you don't!' Sakura felt Kakashi appear in the trees above her. The pinkette swung three more explosive kunai at the man.

'Damn is she a sensor? I've always lowered my chakra levels down. But she can still sense me.' Kakashi thought before he jumped out of the trees.

Another explosion was heard. Sakura had used this as a distraction. She used her genjutsu to make her invisible. She ran towards Kakashi, as soon as she got close. Sakura dropped her genjustu and caught Kakashi off guard with a solid blow to his chest.

Kakashi created some distance after feeling her strength. "Ok you definitely hit hard even without you using chakra." He muttered while he rubbed his chest.

Sakura charged at him and engaged in a taijutsu bout with him. Kakashi had to admit, he was highly impressed with Sakura's performance. Sure he wasn't using half of his strength. But he knew he had to be more wary of her than Sasuke. 'Her taijutsu really is impressive for a girl who comes from a civilian family. She must've really took her training seriously.' He thought as he had to use his forearm to block one of her strong non chakra enhanced punches.

"That's gonna leave a bruise." He voiced as he sent a kick towards Sakura.

Sasuke was watching from the ground he was stuck in. He couldn't believe Sakura was making Kakashi actually put in some effort. While he handled Sasuke like he was a pest. 'Damn it how is she doing better than me?! I'm an Uchiha elite!' He internally raged.

Naruto was watching from above on a tree branch. "She's doing very well for a fresh out of the academy student. And she's a sensor, so I can definitely work with that. Now it's almost time." He said to himself.

Sakura knew she couldn't win. But she would be damn if she wasn't proud of herself. She's had to train her ass off to get to where she's at right now. The pinkette was far from stopping at she increased the speed of her attacks.

Kakashi had to pick up the pace once he saw her start to come at him faster. For the most part he was able to par almost every one of her blows. 'Is it just me or did she start coming at me faster than before?' He wondered.

Sakura didn't want to hurt her new sensei. But she at least wanted to let him know that she was capable. So she charged up her chakra into her fist just enough to cause minimal damage. She threw a fast hard punch directly in Kakashi's stomach.

Now Kakashi unfortunately was not ready for her to increase her speed that fast for that one punch. So he had to take it full brunt. Sending him through a tree. Sakura quickly threw 3 more explosive kunai at him. The explosions went off. When the dust cleared, she felt a kunai pointed at the back of her neck.

"Good job Sakura, you've definitely surprised me more than once. But I'm afraid it's over." Kakashi told her. 'She definitely could've killed a chunin level ninja. Possibly could've caught a special jounin off guard with her explosives.' He thought.

Sakura turned around with a smirk. Something just Kakashi that he needed to run now. "Yeah sensei it is over." She smiled at her body started to glow.

"Shit an exploding clone!" Kakashi backed up as the clone exploded.

"She even knows shadow clones and exploding shadow clones. Yeah I'm glad I marked her as mine. Well it's time for me to show off my dominance." Naruto said as he hopped down from the tree.

When the explosion ended, Kakashi looked around to see Sakura was gone. "Ok I take that back, she could probably catch a jounin off guard too. She's a dangerous one alright." He deducted.

"I'm glad you and me share the same opinion Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said from behind him.

Kakashi's lone eyed went wide as he quickly turned around. 'I didn't even feel him come near me.' He thought. "Finally decided to join the party Naruto?"

"Yeah I figured you were about to start looking for me anyways." He shrugged.

"Well show me what you got." Kakashi got ready, something just told him he was going to regret those words.

Naruto grinned savagely, a red glint appeared in his eyes. Signaling all red signs to Kakashi. Naruto took after the man Kenpachi Zaraki when it comes to fighting. He loved a good fight. Especially one with strong opponents.

He gave Kakashi no time to prepare. As he charged at him with high jounin level speeds. Kakashi's eye went wide again as he was not prepared for Naruto to come at him so fast.

Naruto started attacking Kakashi with taijutsu. He was fierce and fast with his strikes. Kakashi knew he was going to get overwhelmed quickly if he didn't do anything. So he engaged in a taijutsu bout with Naruto.

Both of them fighting at high jounin level speeds. They fought all over the training ground. Naruto was glad that Kakashi was a strong opponent even without the use of his sharingan. He started laughing like a maniac. "Hell yeah hahaha this is fun sensei!" He cried out with a insane grin.

Kakashi felt somewhat scared at the bo-no man he was fighting. He was laughing in an insane manner while in the process of fighting. He spelled danger in capital letter if he could laugh like that fighting someone like Kakashi.

Naruto delivered a roundhouse kick to Kakashi's head. Kakashi was barely quick enough to block it. But it did little as he was sent away. Naruto charged after him. Kakashi hardly had time to right himself. As Naruto threw a fierce punch at him. Kakashi dodged it like his life depending on it. Good thing he did because the force of Naruto's attack destroyed a few trees behind him.

'What the hell is up with those two being able to break trees like their nothing?' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi was quickly brought out of his thoughts he was sent away with a kick to his ribs.

'Fuck!' He cried out internally.

Naruto kept coming at Kakashi like a man thirsting for blood. Now whenever Kakashi's tried to defend. Naruto blows right through his defense.

Suddenly Naruto stopped his charge and smirked. Kakashi raised his eyebrow. The blond raised his hand in a half ram seal. Kakashi out of nowhere felt as if he was paralyzed in place.

"The beauty of fuinjutsu gotta love it." Naruto grinned.

"Paralysis seal?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep looks like we win sensei." Naruto replied.

"Oh? But you didn't get the bells." Kakashi said.

Sakura suddenly released her genjustu. She was standing next to Naruto, holding up the two bells that was on Kakashi's waist. "Actually we did Kakashi-sensei." She smiled.

Kakashi was surprised. "When did you get them?"

"While you were busy trying to survive against Naruto-kun. I was able to steal the bells while you weren't paying attention. I had them for at least 5 minutes now." She replied.

Kakashi felt a hit to his pride hearing that he was trying to survive against a genin. He wanted to deny that. But he knew that Naruto's physical strength far outclassed his. Even Sakura had high physical abilities. "Well then you have to decide who gets the bells Sakura." Kakashi tried to mess with them.

"What for? The purpose of this test was to see if we could work as a team right? It wouldn't make sense for one of us to go back when Konoha runs in three man squads." She answered.

Kakashi sighed. "So you already figured it out huh. Explain how you three worked together if you don't mind. I can understand Sakura and Naruto. But Sasuke..."

Naruto laughed. "We sent Sasuke out to see if you would reveal any weaknesses you may have. Once he was defeated, Sakura was to try to make you think we all wanted to fight you separately. When in reality we just needed you to let your guard down. After Sakura was done with her part. I was to fight you until Sakura got the bells from you. Nice and simple don't you think?"

"Hmm well then congratulations, you three are officially team 7 of konoha. Now could you please release this seal off of me?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto snapped his fingers causing the seal to break. Kakashi could move again. "Alright you three, I'm going to go report to the hokage. We'll start taking d-ranks tomorrow. Report here at 9 tomorrow."

"Hey sensei before you disappear, follow me for a second." Naruto said as he walked off to gain some distance. Kakashi shrugged and followed him.

When they were far enough, Naruto turned to look at Kakashi. "I have plans for Sakura." He cut right to it.

For some reason Kakashi felt as if Naruto was being the sensei. "Like what?"

"I know you need to focus on training Sasuke. I don't need you to train me. But I can help train Sakura, I have a good friend of mine who will do wonders for her." Naruto said.

"Mind telling me who?" Kakashi wondered.

Naruto smirked. "Anko Mitarashi."

Kakashi felt a shiver go down his spine. Anko will definitely influence Sakura in a way he wasn't too sure about. "Why her? Not that I have anything against it. But Anko is a bit..." Kakashi trailed off.

"Wild? I know that's why. Sakura needs to be broken down and build back up. She needs to have more confidence in herself. You saw what she's capable of now. Imagine what she can become if she becomes fully confident in herself. You can handle Sasuke even though I don't expect much from him. It's pretty easy to tell he's not going to be too happy seeing how me and Sakura performed today. Not that I care but I figured you didn't want to deal with that headache. Sakura told me she has a genjustu affinity so I'm going to also ask Kurenai to help her. I may even teach her some medical ninjutsu." Naruto shrugged.

"You know medical ninjutsu? Weren't you terrible at theoretical subjects?" Kakashi sounded a bit surprised.

Naruto laughed at him for a second. "Kakashi do you seriously think I didn't understand that shit? I did understand it, perfectly as a matter of fact. I just didn't care about it so I never applied myself to it. If I wanted to I could've been the rookie of the year by miles ahead of everyone else. But here I am being dead last just to see people's expressions once they see what I'm capable of. If you don't believe me then look." Naruto instantly made medical chakra appear on his hand.

Kakashi didn't know what to think. Apparently he has a genin in name only on his team. Said genin could be stronger than him even while Kakashi uses his sharingan. It really didn't sit well with him. But it makes sense, with Naruto being a womanizer that he is. It would only make sense if he was strong. Woman don't like weak men after all.

The copy nin shrugged. "Alright so we basically have two sensei's on our team. Well you know you still have to do everything a genin does right?"

Naruto waved him off. "Yeah yeah I know, just let me focus on Sakura. Trust me a month from now, she'll be way stronger than she is now." He grinned.

"And that's what I'm afraid of..." Kakashi groaned.

They went back to the other two genin. "Alright you guys are dismissed, we start our missions tomorrow." Kakashi disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Hn whatever, I'm outta here." Sasuke started walking away.

"Sasuke-chan is that how you say by to your stepfather?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, he quickly turned around yelling. "You are not my father!"

"By the way I make your mother scream whenever I fuck her. I would say that I am." Naruto chuckled.

"That woman isn't my mother! She stopped being my mother the day she decided to not claim revenge on the murderer of our clan! Why am I explaining myself to a loser like you! Ugh." Sasuke walked out steaming red.

Naruto laughed at the boy. "Poor Sasuke-chan, he gets so worked up." He looked over to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I'm going to be handling most of your training. I walked over to talk to Kakashi-sensei about it. He's fine with it. Tomorrow after our mission I'm going to take you to meet two people who are also going to help you train." Naruto told her.

Sakura was happy. "Really? Why are you helping me so much Naruto-kun?"

"Because I want my little cherry blossom to be a strong as she can be." He said in a husky tone as he leaned in and latched his lips onto hers.

"Mmmm" Sakura moaned into the kiss. She definitely had to go tell her mom how Naruto just called her 'his cherry blossom'. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss.

When it ended, Sakura had a smile on her face. She took Naruto's hands and placed it on her ass. While she leaned into his chest. Naruto smirked as he played with her ass.

"You are forever mine Sakura-chan." Naruto told her in a tone that almost made Sakura cum right there.

"You promise you won't get rid of me?" She asked.

The godly blond used one of his hands to lift her head up by her chin. "I never get rid of my girls." He kissed her again.

Sakura and Naruto engaged into a half hour make out session before Sakura said she had to go. When she left, she made sure to sway her hips in a sexy way. So Naruto could enjoy staring at her ass. Which the blond most certainly did.

"Man I can't wait to fuck that." Naruto said as Sakura kept walking off.

"Alright well I need to go find Anko to let her know she has a new student. Maybe I can convince her to ask Kurenai?" He searched for Anko's chakra signature. 'The forest of death as usually.' He thought then teleported to her location.

Anko had just finished killing a giant wild animal. She was going to go skin it before she saw her blond god appear in front of her. She gasped and ran into his arms. Anko kissed Naruto with much pent up frustrations.

Naruto broke the kiss for a second. "I need a favor from you Anko-chan." He said.

"Tell me about it after you fuck me. I need you bad right now." She kissed him again.

Naruto kissed her back, he picked her up in his arms and carried her inside her second home. Anko has a home both in the village and the forest of death. Since she spends a lot of her free time here.

The blond kicked the door open and went to sit down on her couch. He raped Anko's mouth with his skillful tongue. Anko was grinding on his cock. Soon both were discarded of their clothes.

Anko was on her knees, giving her man a blowjob that she loves doing for him. Naruto undid the her hair. He loves when Anko lets her hair down. It made her look even sexier.

Anko deep throated his dick. She was one of the few who could fully swallow his dick. The snake mistress kept bobbing her head on his stick. She played with his balls with one hand while using the other to finger herself.

Naruto groaned feeling his lower half being pleasured. He will never forget the day he first fucked her. About two years ago when he was at the dango shop. He saw her walked in. Being the perverted gentlemen he is. Naruto offered to buy all the dango she wanted. Which Anko accepted with no hesitation. They spent an hour talking. Naruto noticed she had some sore muscles. Anko had told them it was from her mission. The blond offered her a massage to help ease her muscles. Anko was a bit skeptical but decided to give it a shot. They went to her house. Naruto used sage chakra to help with the massage. It did wonders for Anko, causing her to cum from just feeling so good. The way Naruto's hands felt on her was too much. So she pulled him onto of her and from that point on. They've been fuck buddies. Anko is in a relationship with Kurenai. But Naruto is the only one besides Kurenai who gets to touch Anko sexually.

Anko was jerking off his shaft while sucking hard on his tip. The blond eventually came hard in her mouth. The snake mistress swallowed it all. Feeling her stomach full of his hot cum.

She hopped on his lap. Align herself with his dick and rode his like a race horse. Anko bounced up and down on his dick. Naruto groped on her breast while sucking on the other.

Anko was moaning loudly. She kept riding his dick. Feeling it touch all of her spots. It didn't take long for her to cum on him.

As soon as Naruto felt her squeezed around him. He lifted her legs up just a bit. And pounded her with no remorse.

"FUCK THIS PUSSY YOU SEXY MOTHERFUCKER!" Anko moaned in ecstasy.

Naruto found her comment funny, since he was a mother fucker literally.

"You like this dick don't you bitch?" He asked Anko while fucking her.

"YYYEEEESSSS GIVE IT TO ME MORE!" She begged.

Naruto gave her what she wanted. He thrusted in her very fast. Making loud clapping sounds back to back to back.

Anko was giving him the 'got fucked stupid face.' He smirked knowing that he was giving her what she wanted.

Kurenai had just walked in. What does she see? Her girlfriend Anko getting fucked by Naruto. She wasn't mad, far from it she was actually jealous. While at first she didn't approve of his womanizing ways. She couldn't help but to be curious as to why is he able to get away with it. Seeing the way he's fucking Anko now and before. She understand exactly how. Yesterday when her and Naruto made eye contact. She felt herself get wet instantly. While she did consider dating Asuma before she got with Anko. Kurenai got over him once she found out he wouldn't stop smoking for her. Not only that, she didn't like how he looked at her as if she was a piece of meat.

Watching her girlfriend get fucked only made her horny. A blush was on her face and she was rubbing her thighs together. She wondered if one of them noticed her yet.

Of course Naruto did, he was watching her while he was fucking Anko. He always wanted to fuck Kurenai. She was too sexy for him not to. So he smirked at her.

Kurenai saw his smirk. Wondering if that was directed towards her. She got her answer when Naruto made the 'come here' gesture with his hand at her. She did just that, when she got close enough. The genjutsu mistress was happy that she was pulled into a searing kiss.

Naruto was too skillful with his tongue for her to win their tongue battle. She broke the kiss and got undressed. Naruto laid on the couch, he never stopped making Anko cum. He gestured for Kurenai to sit on his face.

She did just that while facing Anko. Kurenai moaned feeling his long tongue eat away at her wet pussy. She pulled her girlfriend into a heated kiss. Anko opened her eyes to see that Kurenai had joined them. She was surprised but more happy that she did. Anko always wanted Kurenai to see what she was missing out on with Naruto. Now she will find out.

Naruto ate Kurenai's pussy. He smacked her ass a few times. Making her moan into her kiss with Anko. The blond wanted to make Kurenai cum before he released his load inside of Anko.

With his tongue skills, it didn't take long at all for Kurenai to cum on his face. He licked her pussy clean. When Kurenai came, she moaned loudly, breaking her kiss with Anko. Naruto came inside of Anko. The snake mistress also came again. When her orgasm was over. She leaned back onto the couch. Naruto removed himself from her.

Kurenai was on all fours trying to catch her breath. Suddenly she felt her pussy be invaded with a huge dick. The genjustu mistress came as soon as Naruto was fully in. Naruto began his thrusts into Kurenai's twat.

"OH MY YES! I CANT BELIEVE I WAS MISSING OUT ON THIS!" Kurenai moaned loudly.

Naruto pounded her pussy. He wanted to shape her pussy for him and him only. Just like he did with all the women he fucked senseless. He grabbed her neck and forced her down into Anko's pussy.

Kurenai ate her girlfriend out like he life depended on it. Tasting Anko and Naruto's mixed cum.

Anko moaned feeling her Kurenai's mouth on her. Naruto made a clone to go throat fuck Anko. Anko happily took the clone's dick in her mouth. She loved it when Naruto's fucked her face.

The godly blond decided he wanted to make sure Kurenai stayed hooked on him forever. He upped his thrusting speed. Going even deeper inside her womb. The blond pounded Kurenai's pussy, making clapping sounds between their skin per second.

Kurenai was in heaven. Literal sex heaven, she knew she could never give up on this now. She felt her ass rippling due to the pounding she was getting. Naruto already made her cum three times so far.

Soon a fourth orgasm erupted from her pussy. Naruto released his hot, thick load inside of her. When he pulled out, Kurenai slumped onto Anko. Said woman just finished drinking his clone's cum. He switched back to Anko. Naruto picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He stuck his dick inside of her and fucked her this way. The blond captured Anko's lips into a kiss.

While that was going on, he made another clone. That clone started fucking Kurenai while she was laying on her stomach. "KAMI YES MORE!" She yelled.

"FUCK ME MORE YOU BLOND GOD!" Anko moaned.

Naruto was not one to disappoint. So he fucked them to their hearts content. Their session lasted two hours before ending with Anko and Kurenai giving him a blowjob. Kurenai sucked on his dick. While Anko sucked on his balls.

They switched every couple minutes before Naruto finally let them have what they been working for. "Ok girls I'm about to cum again."

Both Anko and Kurenai stopped what they were doing. Naruto jacked off his dick for a few seconds before he let off 3 thick spurts of semen on their faces. He always liked seeing a woman's face full on his cum.

Some landed in their mouths which they swallowed. Then both licked his dick clean, not leaving a drop of cum. When they were done, Anko sat next to Naruto hugging him. While Kurenai kept sucking his dick.

"So what was that favor you were asking for?" Anko asked in a dreamy like state.

Naruto ran his fingers through her hair. "There's a cute girl on my team who has a lot of untapped potential. Both strength wise and sex appeal wise. I need you to work on it. You too Kurenai-chan if you don't mind. She has an affinity for genjustu. I know Hinata doesn't. Kiba is doubtful but Shino is a possibility you never know." He said.

Anko looked slightly thoughtful about the idea. "Hmm ok I'll do it. It'll be fun having a student of my own." She replied.

Kurenai brought her mouth up from trying to deep throat Naruto. She jacked him off while answering. "Hmm will you keep fucking me and not just make this a one time thing?" She asked.

Naruto gave her a small smile. "That's what I planned on doing. I would've done this sooner but it seems it just never happened. You'll have to share me with the rest of the girls though."

Kurenai nodded. "That's fine as long as you treat me equal as you do to them. Maybe this will get Asuma off of my back finally if I'm tell him I'm taken by you and Anko. Yes I will train the girl you are talking about." She continued sucking him off.

"Who is she anyways?" Anko wondered.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno. She's a talented girl who just needs a boost in her confidence to blossom even more. I'm going to help train her as well. The same for Hinata and Ino since they need more training as well. Sakura and Hinata have about low-chunin to mid-chunin level reserves. Ino has high genin reserves. Sakura has the best chakra control out of the three but all of have good control. I won't spoil all of Sakura's capabilities to you. Trust me you'll be excited once you see what's shes already capable of. I plan to start teaching all three of them medical ninjutsu soon. Probably Sakura first since she is on my team." Naruto told her.

"Oh well I won't disappoint you." Anko said.

"You never do Anko-hime." Naruto kissed her sensually.

Anko reveled in the kiss. Kurenai was in the process of swallowing Naruto's cum.

After he was done hanging out with them. Naruto went over to Ayame's house. Wanting so see if she was ready to move in.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door. He could sense that only Ayame was here. When the door opened he was quickly pulled in. He wasn't even surprised that he was kissed. Naruto kisses Ayame back. While grabbing her nice shaped ass. Ayame leaned into him before she pulled back. "Hello Naruto-kun." She smiled.

"Yo are you all packed up?" Naruto asked.

Ayame nodded. "Yeah I sealed everything inside that storage scroll you gave me a few weeks ago. Thanks to you, I was able to channel a little chakra to seal it inside." She said.

"That's good Ayame-chan. Where is Teuchi-oji?" Naruto wondered.

Ayame's eyes became half lidded before she kissed Naruto on his neck. Traveling all the way up to his ear. Nibbling on it for a few seconds before whispering. "He's at the shop working. Please fuck me on the kitchen counter one last time as a final memory of my time living here." She purred inside his ear.

"You wish is my command Ayame-chan." Naruto picked her up by her ass. Ayame wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed all over his neck. While Naruto walked towards the kitchen. He sets her down sitting on the counter. He pulled her skirt down revealing her pussy. "No underwear? You were expecting me huh?" He smirked.

Ayame looked at him with a lustful gaze. "Of course I'm always expecting you Naruto-kun." She pulled down his pants just enough to reveal his huge cock.

Naruto wasted no time to start fucking Ayame. He missed her pussy anyways. The blond thrusts deep inside her pussy roughly. Ayame had her arms wrapped around his neck. Moaning his name loudly for anyone to hear.

"FUCK ME NARUTO-KUN. BE ROUGH JUST LIKE THAT!" She yelled.

Naruto fucked Ayame just the way she asked. Bringing her into a kiss. Ayame kissed him back, letting him fully ravage her mouth. She felt blessed that she was able to get this treatment anytime she wanted.

This session was more like a quickie than anything. Ayame was the type to like having quickies because it turned her on more when it seemed like they were in a rush to fuck. In reality they weren't but Naruto didn't mind it. He found it interesting.

Ayame came hard twice on Naruto's cock. The blond let himself cum with her the second time. Filling her womb full on his seed.

When Naruto pulled out, Ayame got on her knees to suck his dick clean. Once she was done, she got up and got herself together. "Thank you for that Naruto-kun." She beamed.

Naruto who was already ready just smiled. "No problem, I missed fucking you anyways my dear Ayame-hime."

Ayame went to get her stuff. When she was ready, the blond teleported them to the mansion.

**-Uzumaki Mansion-**

They appeared right in the living room. Kushina was watching a movie. She smiled when she saw her son. But grew confused when she saw Ayame.

"Sochi-kun welcome back, why is Ayame here?" She asked.

"She's our new personal chef. So she will be living here with us from now on. Ayame has a talent for cooking more than just ramen." Naruto told his mother.

"Oh, welcome to the family then Ayame-chan." Kushina welcomed her with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to be here Kushina-sama." Ayame replied with a smile of her own.

"Alright Ayame since you can use chakra somewhat. Do you want to learn how to be a shinobi? I'm not going to force you to enlist in the shinobi corps or anything. I just rather you know how to protect yourself in case there's a time where you need to." Naruto asked.

Ayame nodded eagerly. "Yeah I always wanted to be a shinobi. But my favorite didn't want to risk me dying. So he didn't let me join the academy. So yes I would love to learn Naruto-ku-sama." She said.

Naruto chuckled. "You don't have to call me Naruto-sama you know that Ayame-chan."

"I know but it's more fitting to actually call you that. We all know that no one here is stronger than you. Plus if I was to have a master it would be you. I'll still call you Naruto-kun. I will just be alternating between the two." Ayame shrugged.

"She's right you know Sochi-kun. I may be the clan head but we know it's you who calls the shots. Even Sarutobi knows he has no control over you. You're probably the only genin in konoha history who basically forced the hokage to give them a solo A-rank mission. Honestly if you were to take over the village. It would be no need in killing Sarutobi. Danzo is the only pest we need to deal with." Kushina added.

"Hmm yeah you two are right. But still I don't mind what I'm called. Either one works for me. Danzo will be dealt with at some point if the old man can't get to him. Ayame why don't you go pick a room you want to stay in. I'm sure we'll be having more of the girls move in sooner or later." Naruto suggested.

"Hai Naruto-sama." She answered then kissed him on his cheek before she left the living room.

Naruto sat next to his mother. He wrapped his arm around her. Kushina relaxed into him. "You know I'm the number one girl right?" Kushina asked.

"Who else would it be other than you kaa-chan. Besides Yami-sama, Kami-sama or Shinigami-sama. The only one who could be considered in Kura-chan. But she knows she's 1b to you. You are definitely head over everybody." He said.

Kushina giggled. "I'm only teasing you Naru-chan, I just wanted to hear you say it. I'm head of the Uzumaki Harem Girls or would it be Harem Sisters?"

"Either one sounds perfectly fine to me." Naruto chuckled.

Kushina gave her son a peck on the lips. "So who do you think is all going to move in?" Kushina asked.

"Well I know Hinata, Hitomi, Hanabi, Ino and Irina definitely are. Along with Tsume and Hana, Anko and Kurenai. Sakura is a good possibility but I may try to get her mother as well. I can say the same for Chun-Li. I'll still be on the lookout for more along the way." The blond said.

"We are definitely a force to be reckoned with. We just need the younger girls to get stronger before we can really make any big moves." Kushina voiced.

"Definitely oh yeah I'm sure you've heard of the civil war in Kiri right?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin.

Kushina knew that grin instantly. She smiled at her son. "You wanna participate in it don't you?"

"You know me oh so well kaa-chan. Yes I do, if I end that war. I'll be able to make Kiri allies with Konoha but solely under my command. Plus we can free Kura-chan's sister Isobu from the yondaime mizukage." Naruto told her.

"You've certainly thought ahead." Kushina noted.

"Whose son am I again?" Naruto smirked.

"Mine and mine only. Your father is only considered a sperm donor to me. Oh I guess Yami-sama, Shinigami-sama and Kami-sama can sorts claim you too. I forgot Mikoto claims you as her true second son after she got over Sasuke not wanting anything to do with her. But you get what I mean." Kushina laughed.

When she stopped laughing she asked. "When do you plan to turn the girls into hybrids?"

"Hmm maybe some point within the next couple months. Everyone who is getting turned I want them to be living here before I turn them." Naruto yawned.

They ended up in a position where Naruto was laying his head on her lap while Kushina ran her fingers through his blond locks. Their talk continued for awhile until Naruto fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Princess Avenger the target is in sight..over tell why did we agree to these names again?" Sasuke groaned.

"This is sexy pinkette, stop crying about it Sasuke. You're just upset because Naruto-kun got to choose the names and you didn't..over." Sakura replied.

You wish you could be a godly blond don't you Sasuke-chan? Over." Naruto laughed.

"This is scarecrow, great teamwork guys, over." Kakashi voiced.

It's been a bit over a month since team 7 was formed. They were on another d-rank. This time it was the dreaded 'capture Tora' mission. Sasuke wasn't having the best time. Tora would scratch and hiss at him every time Sasuke tried to get close. It's been two times already where Tora already almost clawed Sasuke's eye out.

The Uchiha charged after the target. Tora just jumped over Sasuke then jumped onto of the boy's head. Tora began scratching all over Sasuke's face.

"Ow! Ow! You stupid cat! Fuck!" Sasuke cried in pain.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were all laughing at Sasuke. It was always funny laughing at Sasuke's misery. Kakashi couldn't help but to join in on the laugh since Sasuke did annoy him sometimes. Always demanding he teach him a new jutsu.

Naruto walked up to the scratching cat. All he did was whistle and Tora stopped attacking Sasuke. Tora jumped into Naruto's arms and purred as Naruto pet him.

"Mission acccomplished. Let's go report back to the old man." Naruto said.

"Why the hell doesn't that demonic vermin attack you like it does to me?" Sasuke demanded to know.

Sakura rolled her eyes and smacked Sasuke in the back of his head. "Because Uchiha unlike you Naruto-kun is good at everything he do. He doesn't brood all day obsessing over revenge by himself like a virgin such as yourself." Sakura brutally told him.

Sasuke growled at Sakura. "I don't necessarily like anyone but you were more tolerable a month ago."

Sakura over the month has changed dramatically. Anko really turned her out. Now Sakura doesn't have any confidence issues. She's learned a lot from Anko. From how to poison or torture a man to how to please them sexually. Anko taught Sakura how to fight dirty in case she needed to. Sakura learned many things from Anko including her snake techniques. Sakura is now a summoner of the snake clan. She's even been to Ryuichi cave once. Kurenai also trained in genjustu. But both Kurenai and Anko showed her how to show off her body. Now she wore shinobi high heeled boots. With black leggings to show off her ass. Along with a strapless white top. Her pink hair was all the way down to her mid back but it was braided at the end. She no longer was subconscious about her forehead either. Naruto trained her by teaching her medical ninjutsu since Anko made her learn human anatomy. He made Ino and Hinata do the same before he taught them. Sakura increased her speed and chakra reserves. The pinkette could also enhance her strength more than she could before.

Sakura shrugged. "Like I give a damn. Now get moving you small dick virgin." She kicked Sasuke in the back.

Sasuke became even more annoyed. He didn't even say anything but just walked away.

Kakashi was amused with his team. They were all unique in their own ways. Sasuke was a revenged obsessed brat. Sakura is one of the strongest genin in her class but also has a sadistic side like her teacher Anko. Kakashi still doesn't know if it was a good idea to let Anko train her. Now Sakura was more blunt and violent. Naruto was..just Naruto. Over half of the d-ranks their team was requested for. It was only so the female clients can have sex with Naruto. Not that Kakashi minded, he was proud of his sensei's student. Sakura was jealous because she has yet to have her time with Naruto. Sasuke was jealous because being around Naruto got him more interested into girls.

When they got to the hokage's office. The daimyo's wife was already there waiting.

"Mission accomplished hokage-sama." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

Naruto went to go give Tora to his owner Madam Shijimi.

"Oh there's my Tora-chan!" She squeezes the cat.

Tora was trying to get away, looking at Naruto for help. But the blond was thinking of something involving a battle. Because he had a red glint in his eyes while smirking. Sakura was picturing Sasuke being a practice torture dummy for her. Just the thought of torturing Sasuke put a sadistic smirk on her face. Sasuke was actually laughing. Since Tora has caused him so much trouble. He was enjoying seeing the cat he claim is from Hell suffering.

Sarutobi was just looking at what was going on in front of him. It seemed like all of team 7 was fucked up in the head somehow. He knew Kakashi had his demons. Naruto was an insane person he could never understand. He was surprised by Sasuke and Sakura. More so Sakura since Sasuke witness his brother kill his clan. Anyone would be fucked up in the head after witnessing that. He learned from Anko and Kakashi that Anko was training Sakura with the help of Kurenai. Seeing the sadistic smirk on her face reminding him so much of Anko. He felt a shiver go down his old spine.

"Good work team 7. Your payment will be sent to your bank account as usual. You are all dismissed." Sarutobi wanted them out before he ended up crazy.

All of team 7 left without a word. Kakashi told them they were done for the day. Sasuke went off on his own like usual. Naruto checked out Sakura. Just staring at her fat ass. He decided it was time to get her reward for improving so much in just a month. At first he was going to go visit Chun-Li and her daughter Tenten. During one of team 7's first d-ranks. Chun-Li requested their team for help. She sent everyone but Naruto to clean up a few storage rooms that needed to be straightened up. Then she introduced Naruto to her daughter Tenten. That led to him having a threesome with the mother and daughter.

"Sakura-chan do you want a reward for all of your hard work this month?" Naruto asked her in a certain deep tone.

The pinkette knew that tone. She learned about it from Anko and Kurenai. This is the moment she's been waiting for. It was finally her turn. She looked back at Naruto with a smirk. "What kind of reward Naruto-kun?"

"One which you will never get enough of." He returned her smirk.

Sakura put on a fake thoughtful look. Before nodding vigorously with lust in her eyes. "Yes please Naruto-kun."

Naruto pulled her into a searing kiss before he teleported them to his room using instant transmission. Sakura pushed him onto his bed. She slowly stripped herself from all of her clothes. Naruto watched her every move. He snapped his fingers to get rid of his clothes. Sakura walked up to his swaying his hips in a sexy manner. She turned around and started giving him a lap dance. Using what she learned from her teacher. Sakura began grinding her pussy on Naruto's dick.

The blond was highly amused by the performance Sakura was giving him. He was glad he sent her to Anko. Sakura's sexy-ness is on full display now. The pinkette knows how to use her body now.

Eventually Sakura turned around and kissed the blond. She grabbed his dick and jerked him off roughly. Naruto grunted into their kiss. Sakura wrestled with his tongue. Their kiss broke off with Sakura kissing down his neck, chest all the way down to his dick. She gave his shaft a long lick with her tongue. She swirled her tongue all around his shaft and balls. Before finally putting his dick in her mouth. Sakura grabbed his balls and went to work on his cock. She bobbed her head fully deep throating him. The pinkette was doing so faster than any of Naruto's other girls.

"Oh shit Sakura who taught you how to suck dick like this?" Naruto asked. He was enjoying this very much.

Sakura pulled her mouth away for a second. "Anko-sensei made me practice with dildos and I had to eat her and Kurenai-sensei out a lot. We had some real good times." She commented before going back to work on Naruto's shaft.

"I see, well you're doing a great job." He praises her.

Naruto started face fucking her. Sakura had her mouth wide open. Letting him fuck her face roughly. She wanted to prove herself and show her appreciation towards Naruto.

The blond fucked her face for 10 minutes straight before letting himself cum in her mouth. Sakura swallowed most of it with only a little sperm leaking from the corner of her mouth. She sucked his dick for a few minutes more before pulling away. The pinkette pounced on top of Naruto.

In her dreams, she dreamed of riding Naruto like a horse. She would be damned if she didn't do it now. Sakura slid her pussy down on his cock.

"No hymen?" Naruto asked not feeling one as he entered her.

"Got rid of it during training at some point in the academy. I'm glad that I did, it would've been annoying having to deal with me bleeding." Sakura shrugged before bouncing on Naruto's 10 in dick.

Naruto grabbed her ass, while Sakura gyrated her hips on him. Wanting to give her all to him right now. Naruto let Sakura ride him. All he wanted to do was enjoy the show.

Skin clapping sounds were being echoed in the room. Sakura's fat ass was ripping every time she slammed herself down on Naruto's cock.

"OH KAMI YES MORE PLEASE MORE!" Sakura moaned.

Naruto started to thrusts himself. Forcing Sakura to stop and take the dick he was giving her. This was so much better than doing it in her dreams. Naruto lifted her ass up so he can fuck her at a fast pace.

Sakura felt as if he eyes were about to roll in the back of her head. She already came once when she was riding Naruto. But ever since he took control. The pinkette has came twice.

Naruto pulled out much to Sakura's disappointment. Her disappointment was quickly forgotten when she ended up on all fours with Naruto fucking her doggystyle.

The blond avatar was pulling her hair. While smacking her ass. Each of her thrust causing more ripples in Sakura's fat ass.

Said girl had her face in a pillow moaning very loudly. Her pussy tightened around Naruto's dick again as she came for the fourth time. Naruto pulled her head up from the pillow. Sakura's mouth was soon occupied by the dick of a clone Naruto made.

While he fucked her from the back. His clone fucked her face. Sakura had no complaints whatsoever. She wanted to taste his milk again anyways. So she sucked his clone's dick the best she could while being fucked.

It didn't more than a few minutes for this clone to cum. Naruto didn't put much chakra into it to make it last long. After the clone came in Sakura's mouth. It dispelled. Just in time since Naruto finally came in Sakura's pussy.

Sakura got no time to rest as Naruto flipped her body over. He stood at the edge of the bed. The blond put her legs on his shoulder. Instead of her pussy, Naruto inserted his dick in her ass. Sakura moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion. She wasn't expected to do anal today but she welcomed it. With Naruto fucking her in the ass. He stuck 3 of his fingers inside her pussy to finger her.

Sakura was so overwhelmed with pleasure that she squirted on Naruto's fingers. That just made the blond finger her even faster. Sakura knew it wasn't any turning back. She was forever Naruto Uzumaki's for him to use as he sees fit. This was her god for all she knew.

Naruto this time came inside of her ass. Causing Sakura to cum hard again. Sakura was fucked by the blond god for an hour straight before he was satisfied. When it was over, see was cuddling with him on his bed. Laying her head on his chest.

"You literally just took my soul away." Sakura purred happily.

"That I did, I get that a lot." The blond laughed.

"I'm sure you do, you know I think I wanna live with you instead or my house. That way I can get all the love and dick from you that I want. Well I'll have to share you but I already knew that. I don't mind it at all. It makes sex more interesting. I can't wait to have a threesome with you and another girl." Sakura giggled.

"You are free to move in if you want to. If I'm not able to fuck you than my clones will be there for you." Naruto told her.

"Good do you mind if I bring my mom along?" Sakura asked.

"Not at all, the more women the merrier. Plus I was going to go after her eventually." Naruto replied.

"Great because I want to be away from my father. He does nothing but annoy me and my mother. He always tries to have sex with my mom. But she refuses him every time saying it's a waste of time. I heard her yelling at him one time that his dick is too small and he can't last more than a minute. Honestly I think part of the reason she encouraged me to go after you is because she knows it's only a matter of time before you get to her." Sakura informed the blond.

"If that's the case then why hasn't she divorced him yet if she's unhappy with him?" Naruto questioned.

"Because he believes the marriage can still work. I don't know but it seems as far as I can remember. My mother has never liked my father. Sometimes I think she only married him caused she got pregnant by him on accident. So he refuses to fill out the divorce papers. Leaving me and my mom stuck." Sakura explained.

"So are you just going to leave with her even though she's still married?"

Sakura smirked. "Actually I was thinking you fuck me and my mom in front of him. It will pain him dearly seeing the person he hates the most fuck his daughter and his wive. The wive who he will never get to fuck again. It should send him a clear message."

"I have no problem with it. I'm assuming your father hates me because?" Naruto trailed off.

"Being Kurama-chan's jinchuuriki as well as hating you for being the one living the dream every man wishes they could." Sakura finished his sentence.

"That's the typical males of Konoha for you." The blond rolled his eyes.

Sakura and Naruto had another hour long sex session before Naruto took her home. They agreed to take action soon.

The blond went go visit Ino and Irina. He already visited Hinata, Hanabi and Hitomi three times this week. So far he's only visited Ino and Irina once this week. He saw Tenten and Chun-Li twice.

When he arrived, he saw a person who he knew wanted to kill him. Naruto wanted to just start laughing in Inoichi Yamanaka's face. When Inoichi looked to see who had walked in. His mood instantly turned to anger. He got up and walked over to Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"I'm here to visit Ino." Naruto grinned at the man. Only infuriating Inoichi even more.

"She's busy now leave. She's deserves better than a playboy like you." Inoichi snarled.

"Maybe but that doesn't change the fact that I'm having lots and lots of sex with your daughter." The blond said nonchalantly.

A vein appeared on Inoichi's head. He wanted to use his mind jutsu's on Naruto so bad. But he knew that was not a good idea. There's no telling what the beast inside what do to affect Inoichi mentally.

"How's your wive by the way?" Naruto smirked.

That question really got to Inoichi. He knew Naruto was fucking his wive. No matter how much he begged Irina not to. She didn't listen to him at all. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Inoichi growled.

"That's funny cause I already do. It's even more funny when she tells me that you are barely half my size." Naruto retorted.

Just as Inoichi was about to attempt to strangle Naruto. Irina showed up just in time to save Inoichi from embarrassing himself.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun. It's someone I would like for you to meet. Come in the back." Irina greeted him with a smile.

Naruto just smirked at Inoichi before walking away from him.

Said man couldn't hold his anger in anymore. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder, he failed to fully twist Naruto's shoulders to face him. So he threw a punch at the blond.

All Naruto did was move his head slightly to avoid the slow attack. Before he punched Inoichi in his temple. Just hard enough to make him unconscious. He continued his walk to Irina.

"Sorry about that Irina-chan." Naruto apologized.

Irina waved him off. "Don't worry I'm actually glad you did that. He's been getting more and more irritating lately." She replied.

"Did you convince him to sign off the divorce papers?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I did more than that. I was able to claim full ownership of the flower shop. Me and Ino have been gaining more of the clan's favor too. So there are bound to listen to us more than they would Inoichi. We should be ready to move in within a couple more days." Irina answered.

During the month, at least one night out of the week. A huge orgy is held in the living room of the Uzumaki Mansion. That orgy includes Naruto and a bunch of his clones fucking all of his girls. Hinata, Hitomi and Hanabi are all set to move in whenever Ino and Irina are ready to. Tsume, Hana, Anko and Kurenai are doing the same. Chun Li and Tenten will also be moving in. Chun Li forced her husband to sign off the divorce papers. Since she owned their weapons shop. She was bringing it with her. Basically it'll all be one big move in. Since It was a lot of open space outside of the Uzumaki Mansion. Naruto told them they could set up their businesses outside of it.

"Good that will be that day all of the girls move in. I think we have another mother daughter duo on the way as well. I already have the daughter, I just need the mother." Naruto said.

"Oh? Well since we are talking about adding more people. The person I want you to meet is actually someone who I believe you may want to join us. She's a real good friend of mine. Actually both your mother and Mikoto are good friends with her as well." Irina said.

"I see, I see, where's Ino by the way?" Naruto wondered.

"Asleep in her room. She was dead tired from her training earlier." Irina answered as they entered a room.

Naruto instantly recognized the person who he assumed Irina was talking about. He was very pleased with Irina for this.

"Yoshino-chan, this is Naruto-kun. You know the one man I was telling you all about. Naruto-kun this is Yoshino Nara. You may know her as Shikamaru's mom. She's married to Shikaku Nara the jounin commander." Irina introduced them to one another.

"Ohhh yeah I've seen you around a few times. Mainly from visiting your mother and seeing you a couple times at the academy. You were in Shikamaru's class. You're also known as a famous womanizer. An example being my good friend Irina." Yoshino added.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I remember a pretty face like yours anywhere. Nice to see you again Yoshino-chan." He winked.

"Naruto-kun, Yoshino is the one who I was referring to earlier. She's pretty unsatisfied with Shikaku. Very similar situation like mine. So I told her about you. I was wondering if you didn't mind her moving in with us. She won't be able to get any real pull with the Nara clan. But she'll be able to help me and Chun-chan out." Irina explained.

"I'm really in the need of some dick Naruto-kun. Plus I want to be freed from this housewife lifestyle. Irina said with you I'll be able to do whatever I want. I just have to agree to be yours and no one else's." Yoshino blushed.

"Well I can defiantly help with that. Are you joining in Irina-chan?" The blond looked at Irina.

"No unfortunately not this time, I'm gonna let Yoshino-chan enjoy her first time with you to herself. I also have some other things I need to see about. But if you wouldn't mind sending a couple clones by later?" She asked.

"As you wish my dear Irina-chan." Naruto smiled at her.

Irina beamed at him then kissed his cheek. She looked at Yoshino. "Enjoy yourself Yoshino-chan, you will never want another man but him once you've experienced sex with Naruto-kun." Irina walked out of the room.

Naruto turned his attention back to Yoshino. He shut the door. Yoshino started undressing herself. While she did love Shikaku at a point. His excessive laziness is a turn off. It's so bad that even her son inherited his father's laziness. That's the reason she always nags Shikamaru. So he doesn't fall too deep into his father's habit but it's too late to do anything about it now.

When she was fully undressed, she faced the wall with her back arched. She swayed her hips back and forth trying to tease Naruto.

The godly blond easily undressed himself and walked up to his new piece of pussy. One of the reason Naruto agreed with Irina on letting Yoshino join is because he remembers seeing her wear a certain dress one time. He wanted to go fuck her that day. But he ended up being apart of a foursome with some brothel workers quickly after he saw her. Now it would be none of that.

Naruto bent down to eat her pink pussy. He licked it like the pro he is. Yoshino was moaning feeling what just his tongue was doing to her. The brunette pushed his head in more. Naruto sent his skillful elongated tongue deep inside Yoshino's pussy.

Once Yoshino was wet enough, Naruto slammed his dick inside of her. Causing an instant orgasm for Yoshino. Who has not been fucked in years. Naruto decided to spoil Yoshino a bit.

He covered his hands in sage chakra. And rubbed his hands along her body. Everywhere he touched brought more pleasure to Yoshino's body. So much pleasure that she quickly came again.

"FUUUCKK!" She moaned.

Naruto kept up his deep thrust. Yoshino's pussy was definitely MILF pussy. And did he love MILF pussy. He was hitting her womb every time with his cock. The blond wanted to show Yoshino was she was in for.

Yoshino was hesitant to do this at first. But now she was berating herself for even hesitating. Only wishing she done this sooner. Naruto was hitting all of the right spots. Soon she came for a third time.

Yoshino was treated to an hour of rough sex with the blond god. He was quite satisfied with Yoshino. Very pleased that Irina brought her to him. He would definitely have to reward Irina later for her good work.

After he was done fucking Yoshino. She left as soon as possible to tell Shikaku she wanted a divorce. Naruto wondered how the man would take it. He also wondered if Shikamaru would feel some type of way about him now. Not that he cared.

Before he left the Yamanaka residence, Ino pulled him into her room to get some quality time with him. That made him stay another 2 hours just so both him and Ino could be satisfied.

Now he was walking the streets of Konoha. Naruto was becoming bored being in Konoha. He wasn't bored of the women. The horny blond could never be bored of women. But he needed a good fight. The blond really wanted to let loose a bit. Granted he won't be using more than 10% of his power to defeat most people. He still wanted to get his blood running.

Naruto had half the mind to go travel to Kiri himself just to cut through some poor bastards. An idea suddenly came into Naruto's head. He smirked as he sent out several clones. Two were to go stay with Tsume and Hana. Another two to Chun-Li and Tenten. 3 more to the Hyuga compound. 2 to go to Anko and Kurenai. He'll send one to the Yamanaka residence later since he did just leave from there. He may have not visited his girls himself personally every day. But he did send clones to everyday to visit whoever he visit himself that day. The girls didn't mind it since shadow clones are an extension of him.

Naruto teleported back home to his two mothers. It was time for him to go get some dirt of Danzo for the hell of it.

When he got home, Kushina and Mikoto looked like they were talking about something. Naruto walked over to them. Mikoto was the first to speak. "Back already Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah I'm kinda bored so I thought of something fun to do." Naruto said.

"Which is?" Kushina wondered.

Naruto grinned devilishly. "Time to go find some dirt on Danzo. Might even kill some of his ROOT shinobi."

"Oooh can I join?" Kushina asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Not this time, you are the clan head and for now we don't need Danzo trying to claim his shinobi saw you attacking them. If it's just me, then the old man won't do anything since he knows how I am. I'll be doing his ass a favor by doing this. But you can definitely join in once decide to strike Danzo down."

Kushina pouted cutely. "Fine but you better not kill him without me there Sochi-kun!" Kushina pointed her index finger to his chest.

The blond smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it my love."

"Do you think you'll be able to find out to see if he has anything regarding the massacre?" Mikoto asked

"It's highly possible, I'm sure there had to be some sort of contract between them. From what you told me, Itachi told you that the old man doesn't know that Itachi was forced by Danzo to make a decision. The old man only went along with the massacre because Itachi told him a coup was unavoidable. So hopefully I can find something juicy to incriminate him with." Naruto replied.

"Do you know where the ROOT base is located?" Mikoto questioned.

"Yep over this past month, I sent clones to go undetected to search for it. One of them found an entrance to the base a week and a half ago. I would've went there that day. But I got caught up with the girls again." Naruto finished saying a bit sheepishly.

Kushina and Mikoto smirked at him. "You have such a habit of disregarding everything else once women are involved Sochi-kun." Kushina teased.

"Hey! You can't blame me, I'm a well known pervert after all. Besides you two sure don't complain about it when we fuck at night and in the morning." Naruto returned their smirk.

Mikoto giggled while Kushina snorted. "You're probably the only man alive who could pull off an impossible feat by having most of the Konoha female population under your whim." Mikoto said.

"Eh I wouldn't put it like that. I just love women is all. Women seem to adore me so it's a win-win situation for all parties." Naruto shrugged.

"Fuck us before you go?" Kushina smiled.

"You don't even have to ask." Naruto told her.

Naruto, Kushina and Mikoto all engaged in a three hour long threesome.

The blond god later was arriving at the entrance to ROOT's base. He made himself invisible and undetectable to anybody or anything. The blond could also become intangible. Really the powers he was capable of were truly useful. He had no limits to what he could do. That's why taking over the world something he wanted to do. Plus he needed the five great nations to be untied anyways to fight against Madara and possibly Obito in the future. He may try to convince Obito to change his ways of believing in his ideals. Madara was just somebody he wanted to fight. He needed strong opponents around anyways to fight against.

Plus it wasn't like he was going to be kage of all the great nations. Maybe Konoha and that a big maybe. He just wanted to have a strong influence over the five to show off his superiority. Plus he that would give him more women to fuck from other villages.

Enough of that though, Naruto focused on walking around the base.

"Man this place sure gives off the a mysterious vibe. I wouldn't be surprised if Danzo has his own experimentations like Orochimaru. I'm sure glad that Yami, Kami, Shinigami, Kurama and Kushina all taught me the history of the elemental nations. So much so that I've even been told of me and mom about the future events that supposed to take place." Naruto said to himself.

He walked down the halls, passing by root ninja. In his opinion, root definitely looked less fun to be apart of than anbu. At least in anbu you can express yourself.

"Seriously how is an emotionless shinobi the perfect shinobi? Having the ability to understand one another emotionally is what makes humans evolve as a race. Having camaraderie with others helps in the long run. Trying to force shinobi to be nothing but mindless weapons is foolish and boring. It won't lead to anything but pointless bloodshed. Granted it's not really my problem. But it become an annoyance if it's in my way trying to prevent me doing what I want. And no one controls Naruto Uzumaki." The blond rambled.

Naruto went from office to office, searching from file to file trying to find something. So far he ended up finding the actual mission reports of assigned root members order by Danzo to kill Sarutobi. That will surely come in handy in the near future.

He kept searching and found an office that looked like it would belong to the most important person running an organization. Meaning it's safe to assume it was Danzo's personal office if the picture on his desk says anything.

The blond half expected Danzo to be here. But Naruto felt Danzo's chakra signature located somewhere else in the base.

Even though he was able to become intangible. Naruto could still have control over what he wanted to touch while the rest of his body was intangible. He search through every cabinet trying to find something.

He found out files on apparently Orochimaru's right hand man named Kabuto Yukashi. Leading all the way from when Kabuto when given up by his foster mother from the orphanage he lived it. To how he served under Danzo leading all the way to him serving Orochimaru. Obviously everything wasn't dated. But just enough for Naruto to understand that Kabuto was basically mind fucked from a young age. He remembers Yami telling him a bit about Kabuto. It had more to do with his role in the future than it did about his past.

Next he found out that Danzo has a partnership with Orochimaru. Doing under the table deals with one another. Going so far that Danzo let Orochimaru experiment on him. Implanting multiple sharingan in his right arm along with one in his right eye.

"That old mummy is a grave robber. How pathetic, so he ordered the massacre just so he can take some sharingan eyes for himself. You would think Orochimaru have his own pair by now if Danzo has a collection." The blond scoffed.

Lastly he found a seal. A very complex seal that was meant for high security. It was on the wall next to a bookshelf. For a fuinjutsu genius like Naruto. This seal was child play. It was child's play for his mother too.

Naruto didn't even bother trying to break the seal. He literally walked through the bookshelf and ended up in a huge safe.

"How fucking cliche is this guy? A secret safe in his office? Really?" Naruto voiced incredulously.

The blond saw a yellow slip being held in a glass container. He rolled his eyes and phased through the glass to take the slip. When he opened it, Naruto pulled out a form.

After reading the first few sentences. Naruto smirked. "Danzo you're a real idiot for keeping the mission contract between you and Itachi in your office. If someone was to kill you and search this base. They could easily find out everything that you didn't want anyone to ever see. What a fool, either he's loss his touch even worse than the old man. Or he was just never as good as he believed himself to be."

Naruto sealed everything that he thought was important. Literally anything that looked like an illegal deal or just something suspicious. He sealed it in a storage scroll.

The blond made sure to make fake copies of everything he took. Just so Danzo wouldn't see that anything was missing. But all the the fake documents will burn at the blond's given command.

Once he was done, he teleported back to his home. The blond went to go take a long hot shower. It was well needed. Afterwards he only wore a pair of boxers before he went to go talk to Kushina and Mikoto who were in their shared bedroom.

He walked inside their room. Kushina and Mikoto already had a spot right in the middle of the bed ready for him. Naruto laid in between them and wrapped his arms around the two. Bringing them in close to him.

"Soo what did you find?" Kushina being the one to ask.

The blond smirked. "Oh I found out quite a lot about Danzo Shimura."

"Come on go into detail Naruto-kun." Mikoto nagged him.

"Well for starters, I have the mission report to prove Itachi's innocence." Naruto said first.

Mikoto gasped first then kissed her man on the lips in appreciation. She pulled back saying. "I knew you could find it." Mikoto beamed.

"Yeah that guy is really cliche. What kind of idiot hides all of his important documents in one big area?" Naruto mused.

"Idiots like Danzo." Kushina laughed.

The blond snorted. "Guess so, I also found out he's been experimented on by Orochimaru. So much so that the mummy is a grave robber who has a right prosthetic arm made of the first hokage's cells. Which is full of sharingan eyes."

Mikoto's chakra spiked hearing that. Her sharingan was fully ablaze in anger. "He has what?!" She yelled.

She wasn't the only one upset. Kushina was very disturbed hearing how low Danzo has gone. A face of disgust was showing on her beautiful face.

Naruto nodded. "I know it's very sickening. But don't worry Mikoto-chan. He'll be dead in due time. Trust me I won't let him live." He assured her.

Hearing Naruto's reassurance made Mikoto calm down. Her sharingan was deactivated. "At least Itachi can come home free of charges now." She voiced.

"I found the mission reports of him ordering his shinobi to assassinate the old man. He also did some illegal dealings with Hanzo in the past. Oh he's in business with Gato, owner of the Gato company." Naruto told them.

"Wow with all of that against him. He's done for if he gets put on trail. Just ordering Itachi to kill his clan is enough to lock him up for the rest of his pathetic life." Kushina said.

"Yeah but let's talk more about this tomorrow. I wanna get some sleep in." Naruto voiced.

A few days had passed by since then. Chun-Li, Irina and Yoshino all got their divorces finalized. Everyone was ready to move in but Naruto said he wanted to make sure Sakura's situation was taken cared of first before they all moved in.

So here he was just waking to the door of her house with her clinging to his arm. Ever since their first time fucking. Sakura has been addicted to him. Everyday Naruto has fucked her for at least 2 hours. Not that he cared, he loved Sakura's pretty pussy. It made her wonder if her mother's was similar.

Apparently Mebuki was also in on everything too. When Sakura told her of the plan. Mebuki hugged her daughter like she just won the lottery. She was getting real fed up with her 'husband' Kizashi always trying to touch her. The man simply could not take no for an answer.

While Naruto and Sakura were about to walk inside. Mebuki and Kizashi were arguing.

"Come on Mebuki-chan, just one time is all I ask." Kizashi begged.

"For the 500th time you idiot, no I'm not having sex with you. You lost that right years ago so stop asking." Mebuki told him. Then she smacked his hand away from her ass.

"And stop touching my ass!" She yelled.

Kizashi Haruno was a merchant. He didn't have the best luck with girls growing up. So when he was able to date Mebuki. He was more than happy. Everything seemed to be perfect until he accidentally got her pregnant.

Mebuki was pissed that he came inside of her. She chose to marry him because she didn't want her child growing up without their father in their life. Mebuki grew to love Kizashi over the years. No matter how much he pissed her off. She did love him. That was until Sakura was around 6 years old. Mebuki caught Kizashi having sex with another women in their home in the kitchen.

Kizashi and the woman involved had to face Mebuki's wrath that day. To this day Kizashi still faces her wrath. Since Sakura was young at the time, Mebuki didn't divorce him so Sakura could still have her father in her life. But when Sakura was 7. Kizashi did something that Mebuki will never forget. Ever since that particular day. She tried to divorce Kizashi but he won't sign off on the divorce papers. Forcing Mebuki and Sakura to remain stuck with him.

So Mebuki forces Kizashi to sleep in a different room than hers. She can't stand the thought of even being that close to him anymore. Whenever Kizashi tries to kiss her. Mebuki just moves out of the way or she'll slap him if she has to.

No matter how hard Kizashi tries to get Mebuki to forgive him. She never budged. Sakura is 16 now so it's been almost 10 years since their marriage has been like this.

When Mebuki found out that Naruto was coming to save her and her daughter. She prayed to Kami to thank her for her blessings. Mebuki has the divorce papers ready for Kizashi to sign them. She knows today will be the day that he does. Mebuki was also looking forward to living with the other women apart of Naruto's harem. She's good friends with Hitomi, Kushina and Mikoto. Sakura doesn't know this because Mebuki never thought of telling her.

Kizashi tried to touch her ass again. Only to stop when he heard his daughter's voice. Kizashi knew that Sakura cared very little about him. He tried to bond with her. But Sakura rejected him because Sakura at a young age knew her mother hated Kizashi. She also found him annoying which he couldn't understand why.

"Mom I'm back and guess who I brought with me." Sakura called out.

Mebuki was happy hearing her daughter had returned. She basically skipped her way to greet her. Then she saw the man Naruto Uzumaki himself was here.

"Well hello there Naruto. What brings you here?" Mebuki asked as she was checking the young blond out.

Naruto noticed her eyes searching over him. He returned the favor by checking Mebuki out herself. He always thought she had a fat ass like her daughter's. Sakura just had the wider hips out of the two. But Mebuki has bigger breast.

"Hello to you too Mebuki-chan, Sakura-chan invited me over. Hope you don't mind." Naruto smiled.

"Oh heavens no I don't mind at all." Mebuki put a hand over her chest then leaned in close to Naruto. "In fact I'm quite pleased to see you Naruto-kun."

Sakura led Naruto to the couch in the living room. Mebuki followed them closely. Sakura sat on his left side with Mebuki to his right.

Mebuki couldn't help herself any longer. She's been wanting him to fuck her for almost a year now. What better way to start of the first of many of their sex sessions to come. Then by getting fucked by him in front of her so called husband.

So Mebuki leaned in to kiss his lips. Naruto kissed her back. Sakura was rubbing the boner showing through Naruto's pants.

It was quite funny because neither one of them was paying the slightest attention to Kizashi. Who was burning red with anger. Seeing his wife act that way towards the demon brat in his eyes was unacceptable.

"Hey you demon! What the hell are you doing?!" Kizashi yelled.

Naruto and Mebuki stopped their kiss to look at Kizashi. Sakura had already taken out Naruto's cock from his pants. The pinkette was giving him a blowjob.

Seeing Sakura do that only made Kizashi even angrier. "Answer me demon! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He screamed.

"I'm getting an amazing blowjob from your daughter and I'm about to fuck your wife and make her mine forever." Naruto smirked. Mebuki blushed at his words.

"And you think I'm just going to let you! Oh no! I know about you boy! You're the demon womanizer of Konoha. You manipulate women into having sex with you. It's the only way you could ever have so much sex!" Kizashi yelled.

"Ooorrrr I'm just one sexy bastard who knows how to please a women. Something that you look like you have no idea how to do." Naruto countered trying not to burst out in laughter.

Before Kizashi could even argue. Mebuki cut him off. "It's over Kizashi, just get over it already. Our marriage was over with 10 years ago." She rolled her eyes.

"No I won't let him have you or Sakura!" Kizashi charged at Naruto like an idiot.

Mebuki looked at Naruto. "Is he serious?" She asked.

"Looks like it." He pulled her into another kiss.

As soon as Kizashi got close. Naruto used his left leg to kick him in the stomach. Kizashi flew into the wall. Then wood was formed across his wrists, legs, stomach and mouth. All to prevent him moving or talking. Naruto didn't even stop what he was doing with Mebuki to restrain Kizashi.

Sakura deepthroated Naruto causing him to cum inside her mouth.

Naruto snapped his fingers making his, Mebuki and Sakura's clothes disappear. When Mebuki stared at his cock. She felt her pussy leaking so she hopped on it first. Mebuki rode Naruto first while Sakura was lifted up by Naruto with his hands. He put her over his face so he could eat her out.

Sakura grabbed his hair and moaned out his name loudly. Mebuki was enjoying herself as she had her first orgasm. Then Naruto took over by moving his hips at a fast pace.

Mebuki was bouncing up and down on his dick without her doing anything. "MORE NARUTO-SAMA! SHOW MY SMALL DICK HUSBAND HE CANT PLEASE ME LIKE YOU DO!" Mebuki moaned.

Naruto gave her what she wanted and moved his hips even faster. Mebuki had the ahegao expression on her face. Sakura was grinding her pussy into Naruto's face. She loved feeling his tongue inside of her.

Kizashi was watching this in pain. Pain seeing his wife and daughter being pleased by the one man he hated the most. He hated how he could never make Mebuki have the expression she showing now.

Sakura soon came on Naruto's face. Mebuki had came three times consecutively because of Naruto's godly dick. She never thought she would experience any orgasms that Naruto made her feel.

The blond eventually made a cream pie out of Mebuki's pussy. The blonde Haruno was soon pushed on Naruto's dick by her daughter. Who engaged in a heated kiss with her. Mebuki wasn't expected Sakura to be ok with having incestuous acts with her. Sakura informed her how the other girls her age who were with Naruto did it with their mothers. Mebuki just didn't know if Sakura wanted to do the same. Now that she knows. This could develop a deeper bond with her precious daughter. So Mebuki kissed her back with just as much hunger.

Since Sakura was on top of Mebuki. Naruto slid his dick inside of her while she was laying like that. He pounded Sakura's pussy. The pinkette was moaning into the kiss she was sharing with her mother.

Mebuki was also moaning, feeling Sakura's pussy rub against her own. Naruto fucked Sakura like that for 10 minutes before he came inside of her. Then he fucked Mebuki just the way she was. He alternated between pussies every 30 seconds.

Kizashi tried to break free to stop this. But he eventually gave up and started crying.

Naruto noticed the man crying. Because he was inside Mebuki's pussy at the moment. He started fucking her harder.

"PLEASE CUM IN ME AGAIN NARUTO-SSAAAMMMMAA!" Mebuki screamed.

Naruto came hard inside of her. When he pulled out, Sakura was on all fours eating her mother's cum filled pussy. The blond slid back inside Sakura.

He chocked her just the way she likes it. All while giving her a few snacks to her ass. The blond was causing ripples in Sakura's ass.

Mebuki was in sex heaven. If this is what she will be enjoying by being with Naruto. Then she has no complaints at all. She wondered if she could get a threesome with Kushina and Mikoto. While thinking that she squirted in her daughter's mouth.

Naruto came inside Sakura again. He made a clone to keep fucking her in that position. So he can fuck Mebuki the same way. When Mebuki got on all fours. Naruto shoved his shaft inside her pussy. The blond fucked his teammates mother with no remorse. He even fingered her ass to cause her more please.

Getting fucked doggystyle made Mebuki have 3 more orgasm's. For an hour, Kizashi Haruno had to suffer watching his wife and daughter get fucked in a way he never thought was possible. The man fucking her wife was a god. Even though he still hated Naruto. He had to acknowledge he was a sex god.

To end it all off, Naruto was getting a double blowjob from the mother and daughter. Mebuki was sucking his dick with enthusiasm. Sakura was humming on his balls. Naruto noted that Sakura may have inherited her skills of sucking his dick from her mother. Because Mebuki was really good at it. Sakura was better but Mebuki was not far behind her at all. The blond came three spurts of thick cum in her mouth. Mebuki kissed her daughter in a french kiss. Swapping Naruto's cum between the two of them.

Afterwards, Sakura and Mebuki was cuddled up against Naruto. Kizashi was still crying and Mebuki scoffed.

"Like you get to cry. I will never forgive you Kizashi. I never told you this but I saw what you did all those years ago. When Sakura was 7 years old I saw you jacking off to one of her photos. Then later on that night you were going in her room while she was asleep with you dick out. But you quickly heard my footsteps and hurried to the bathroom." Mebuki told him in a disgusted tone.

Sakura looked disgusted herself. Naruto just shook his head at Kizashi then kissed Sakura on her lips. "When we have children, I won't do anything to them until they are 13. It's only fair since I took Hanabi's virginity when she was 13. But I won't touch them at all if you don't want me to. The same goes for you too Mebuki."

Sakura was pleased and kissed him this time. Mebuki gasped in surprise. "You want to have children with me?" She asked in shock.

"Of course, I want I have children with all the women I truly care about in the future. Now isn't a good time which is why even though I cum inside women. They don't get pregnant unless I make it so my sperm gets them pregnant." Naruto answered.

"You can control that?" Mebuki asked.

"Oh Mebuki-chan you will soon find out that I can do many things that seems impossible. Ask Sakura-chan, she'll tell you." Naruto smirked.

"It's true, Naruto-kun can do anything mom." She smiled.

"I see." Mebuki leaned into kiss Naruto passionately. Which he returned with just as much passion.

Sakura looked over to the man who was her biological father. "So Kizashi, are you going to sign the divorce papers now?" Sakura smirked.

And just like that, poor Kizashi Haruno finally signed the divorce papers. Making Mebuki a free women.


	5. Chapter 5

Another month had passed, now all of Naruto's girls were living in the Uzumaki Mansion. From Irina, Ino, Hinata, Hitomi, Hanabi, Chun-Li, Tenten, Sakura, Mebuki, Tsume, Hana, Kurenai and Anko. Mikoto, Kushina and Ayame already were here.

It was now 17 people living in the mansion. That 17 including Naruto of course. Said Blond was at the training ground of the mansion. Watching Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, Tenten and Sakura all train. Ayame normally joins in on the training but she decided to rest for a couple days. She's really been pushing herself hard.

Thanks to using this month to build up her stamina and chakra reserves. Ayame now had high genin level chakra reserves.

Naruto had them test to see what their chakra affinities were. Hinata's was lightning which is rare for her clan. Hanabi had earth. Ino had water. Tenten was fire and Sakura had lightning and water.

The girls have an advantage over the other genin. They had very strong people to train them. From Naruto himself to Kushina, Mikoto, Anko, Kurenai, Hitomi, Irina, Tsume and Hana. It was really unfair but who cares?

Naruto turned all of the girls into hybrids finally 2 weeks ago. Hybrids meaning hybrid-god/avatar. It's really confusing considering Naruto is also part demon. But he just calls them hybrid-avatars to make it simple. Basically a hybrid has immortality and has their senses enhanced immensely. Their physical abilities are also improved as well. As of right now all of the girls have more chakra than high level jounins. All except Kushina who already had chakra beyond that. And Ayame because her body is still getting used to producing a lot of chakra. The girls even shared some of Naruto's abilities. Like becoming invisible, intangible and a few other things. The more they train, the stronger they become. They can't bend the elements like Naruto because it took a long time for Naruto to be able to do so at will. Another ability they all have is being able to use devil wings to fly. Hanabi loved that the most out of everything else she could do.

But for the most part, his girls were no longer fully human. Still human just not all the way. Oh Mebuki also had her chakra reserves increase. She doesn't train really. But lately Sakura has convinced her to learn enough to know how to protect herself. So Mebuki had high chunin level reserves so far. Apparently Mebuki already had genin level reserves that she didn't know about being she became a hybrid.

After the girls were done training, Sakura and Naruto went to go meet up with their team. Apparently Kakashi was finally going to ask for a C-rank mission.

Sasuke was waiting outside of the tower for them, brooding his life away as usual. It didn't take long for Kakashi to show up. They all walked to the hokage's office. Naruto kicking open the door without a care in the world like always. "Yo old man what's going on?" Naruto greeted him.

Sarutobi just sighed. "Paper work as usual brat. What bring you here Kakashi?"

"Sir I believe my team is ready for a C-rank mission." Kakashi said.

A smirk formed on Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto's faces. It was time for them to get a real mission finally. Well Sasuke is the real one who complains about d-ranks. Since most of them are just women wanting to fuck Naruto. Sakura didn't mind since Naruto told her to join in every time they have a client who wants to have sex with him. It really gave team 7 the highest rating out of all the genin teams. Sarutobi knee Naruto was having sex with the clients. But he didn't care since it wasn't causing anybody any problems besides the men whose wive Naruto is fucking.

Iruka, who nobody even realized he was in the room. Even Sarutobi forgot about him. Slammed his hands on the desk saying. "Kakashi! They've only just graduated the academy! They aren't ready for a C-rank!" He tried to say.

Sasuke scowled at Iruka, Sakura just rolled her eyes at him. Kakashi didn't even look like he heard a word of what Iruka just said. Naruto was the only one who spoke up.

"I believe Kakashi-sensei was talking to the old man Iruka-sensei. Kakashi-sensei wouldn't ask for a higher ranking mission if he didn't think we were ready for it. Sasuke is capable of handling himself. I have the upmost confidence in Sakura's abilities. Kakashi-sensei is a former anbu captain. Then you have yours truly, the old man and Kakashi both know I can handle myself pretty well. So if you would please shut up and let the old man answer." Naruto told Iruka.

Iruka wanted to counter but once he saw the looks of team 7 all telling him to shut the hell up. He did just that and sat back down.

Sarutobi was amused with the situation. "Well then if you think they are ready Kakashi. Iruka go bring in the client."

Iruka did as he was told. A minute later he came back with a man with glasses who smelled like alcohol.

"Team 7 you're mission is to protect Tazuna until his bridge in finished. It's expected to take a month. You will be going to the land of waves." Hiruzen instructed.

Tazuna looked at the team who is supposed to protect him. He looked pretty satisfied then smiled like a pervert when he saw Sakura. The pinkette teased him by winking at him.

"Alright! I'll take them!" Tazuna declared with a smile.

'So we are heading to wave huh. Looks like this guy is hiding the fact that Gato has taken over wave. Hmm he'll come clean sooner or later. But at least this mission won't be boring. Who knows I may even take over wave myself while I'm there.' Naruto thought to himself then smirked.

"Alright team meet at the gate in an hour. Pack up for a month." Kakashi instructed.

Team 7 all went to go pack. Naruto teleported him and Sakura back to the mansion. It was an orgy going on with his clones and the girls. Naruto typically leaves 2 scrolls full of 500 clones each. At first he never had a legit reason other than him believing that he will find one eventually. Well he finally found one. Let the girls use the clones to fuck them if he isn't around.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "Are you going to join Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shook her head. "No not this time. I'm gonna go pack all of my stuff. Plus I know we will end up fucking later on so there's that too."

"I see, I should probably go pack myself. Although I doubt this mission will take a month. We can use shadow clones to help him complete the bridge faster. Oh Sakura this mission is more dangerous than you think. Nothing we can't handle but I'm just giving you a heads up. It's a pretty good chance that guy has someone out for his head." Naruto told his favorite pinkette.

Sakura nodded. "Alright, it's a good thing you and Anko-sensei made me kill before. Can't risk freezing up after all. Hopefully something exciting happens."

"I'm hoping for the same. But go on and pack up. I'm gonna go do the same." Naruto told her.

Sakura kissed him before she went up to her room. Naruto saw Tsume walking up to him. He saw the look in her eyes and immediately knew what she wanted.

So he sat down on a loveseat, pulled down his pants. Tsume positioned herself in the reverse cowgirl position. Once she slid down on his dick. She bounced of it. Naruto knew he didn't have all the time in the world. So he had to make this quick.

The blond moved his hips trying to get deeper inside Tsume's pussy. Tsume enjoyed being fucked by Naruto. He knew how to be rough with her. Wasn't scared to smack her and assert his dominance against her. It was a kink of hers to be smack across the face during sex. It really turned her on.

Naruto gave one hard thrust into Tsume making her cum hard on him. He kept fucking her in the position until he felt the need to cum. Tsume came another 3 times before Naruto finally filled her womb with his cum.

"Sorry Tsume-chan, I would keep going but I have to go pack for my mission. Supposed to be gone for a month but I doubt it'll be that long." Naruto said to her.

Tsume smiled and separated herself from his dick. She turned around to kiss him. "That's ok Naruto-sama. I'm just glad I got to fuck the real you before you left. I'm still horny so I'm gonna go back and maybe have Hana eat me out. Or I'll just get fucked by some of your clones." Tsume turned around to do just that.

Naruto smacked her ass hard sending her off. He got up and went to his room to start packing. After he sealed everything he needed. He went back to the living room to see Sakura was talking to Mebuki. It was just about time for them to leave.

So the blond went around to kiss each girl personally, telling them about his and Sakura's mission. Ino, Hinata and Tenten didn't have to report to their teams until tomorrow. Kurenai's excuse was that she felt like being lazy today.

Seeing the blond off was none other than his mother. Sakura has walked up ahead a bit to give them some privacy.

"Got your toothbrush?" Kushina asked.

"Hai." Naruto replied.

"Packed enough clothes?" Kushina asked again.

"Hai." He nodded.

"What about toothpaste?" Kushina questioned.

Naruto looked at her with a deadpanned expression saying 'really?'.

Kushina looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry but even though I know no one is this world can hold a candle to you. As your mother I can't help but worry about you Sochi-kun."

"It's fine mom, I know you're worried. But like you said, no one in this world besides you can make me even begin to get serious. Don't forget that the scrolls to the clones are in our room. If anything important happens just contact me by our telepathic link."

"I got it just please be careful Naruto-kun." Kushina said.

Naruto snorted. "Me and careful? That's new."

Kushina shook her head at her son. Knowing he was right. Naruto and careful never went together for the most part. He did things his way no matter how reckless it may be.

The blond brought his mother into a hug and kissed her passionately. Kushina returned the kiss pouring her love for him into it. Their kiss only lasted 2 minutes before Naruto pulled away.

"Now get back in there and enjoy yourself Kushina-chan." Naruto turned her around and smacked her ass. Sending her off and making her squeal.

He sensed for Sakura's location. She was no more than 5 minutes ahead of him. He teleported to her instantly.

Seeing her boyfriend appear she smiled. "Said your goodbyes to Kushina-sama?"

"Yeah she was just acting like how a mother should." He shrugged.

"Yeah my mom was trying to look through my scroll to make sure I had everything." Sakura laughed.

"Ready to go my dear cherry blossom?" Naruto asked.

"As always my godly blond." Sakura grabbed his arm.

The blond teleported them to the front of the village. When they appeared, Sasuke was there. Both Naruto and Sakura could feel Kakashi's chakra signature closing in.

It took a full minute for him and Tazuna to arrive. "Alright team are you all packed?" Kakashi wanted to make sure.

All three genin nodded. Sasuke raised his eyebrow seeing neither Naruto or Sakura had a backpack.

"Where are your stuff?" He asked.

"Come on Uchiha, you know we use storage scrolls." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sasuke grunted, he didn't know why didn't he think of that.

"Because you're slow Sasuke-chan?" Naruto said.

Sasuke snapped his attention to the blond. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Because you're easy to read Sasuke-chan." Naruto shrugged.

They all started the journey to wave. They had to walk since Tazuna obviously didn't know how to use chakra. It took several hours to get a good distance away from Konoha.

While walking on the trail. A puddle of water was on the ground. It was so obvious that no one on team 7 made any attempt to acknowledge it to one another. As they passed it by, after a few feet. Two figures suddenly appeared out of the puddle.

They caught Kakashi with their chains. When they pulled them, Kakashi so called 'died' when he really just used a substitution justu.

Sakura and Sasuke were looking at the two attackers approaching them. Naruto decided to let them handled it.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan those two are missing nin known as the demon brothers. They are B-ranked ninjas. Don't play around with them." Naruto informed them.

Sasuke took on Gozu. He dodged the chain that was thrown in his direction. Sasuke caught Gōzu by surprise by closing in quicker than Gōzu could react.

The Uchiha kneed Gōzu in the stomach. He quickly followed up with another knee to Gozu's face to make the man stumble back in pain. Sasuke finished it with him giving Gōzu a roundhouse kick to his head. Knocking him out unconscious. This was easy for Sasuke since he's sparred with Naruto more than a couple times. The blond was definitely faster than the one Sasuke just had to fight. It still irked him knowing that Naruto was stronger than him.

Sakura threw two kunai's into Gozu's chain. The kunai's hit their mark forcing the chain to be stuck against the wall. The pinkette used shunshin to appear in front of Meizu. She finished him off with a chakra charged punch to the face.

"CHHAAA!" She battle cried.

Unfortunately for Meizu, Sakura's destructive punch shattered his jaw. The poor missing nin was sent fast into several trees. He was definitely unconscious.

Tazuna was amazed by Sakura and Sasuke's skill. Naruto was glad he decided to not take part of the action. It's a good chance, a stronger opponent is going to come along. He definitely was going to get that fight.

"Man that Sure was boring. I was hoping he would dodge that punch." Sakura pouted.

"Tell me about it, that guy was a waste of time." Sasuke voiced.

"Well just so you guys know. Next person who attacks us in mine. And come out already Kakashi-sensei." Naruto called out.

The copy nin hopped out from the trees. "Good job handling the situation team. Sakura I can see that you're training has served you well. You too Sasuke. Naruto good job on taking over as the leader. Now then." Kakashi looked at Tazuna. "I think you should explain why you have ninja after you? You never mentioned anything about ninjas. I need the full story now."

Tazuna gulped and started explaining everything that was going on. How Gato took all the money from the towns people. Making all the women his sex slaves. He's prevented food from being imported or grown properly.

"Please help me, I'll be killed if I go back on my own!" Tazuna begged.

"You should've just told the truth from the beginning. If money was the problem. The hokage would've worked something out with you and gave you proper protection. Since you lied, the contact became void meaning we don't have to continue this mission. But I'll ask my team to see if they want to continue." Kakashi told Tazuna then looked over to his three genin.

"Well guys what do you want to do?" Kakashi asked.

"I want to continue the mission. It's pointless going back now." Sasuke said.

"This mission is just getting exciting. I want to see it through." Sakura said.

"Do you even have to ask? I was going to continue it if you chose not to anyways." Naruto shrugged.

"Of course you were, I'd expect nothing less. Well looks like we are continuing this mission." Kakashi said.

"Oh please thank you! I promise to pay whatever you ask for once Wave gets back on its feet!" Tazuna thanked them.

The group traveled for a few more hours before decided to set up camp. Naruto and Sakura shared his tent. Sasuke and Kakashi has their own.

Naruto was about to head inside his tent before Kakashi stopped him.

"Please don't forget your silencing seal. The sleep is well needed for me tonight." Kakashi said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Seal in already in place, you're just upset that I get more pussy than you do."

He knew Naruto had him there. Kakashi while proud of the blond for his sex feats. As a man he was jealous at how Naruto could literally get any women he wants without even trying.

"You get more than every man on the damn planet. Who wouldn't be?" Kakashi admitted.

Naruto just laughed. "Can't argue with you on that. See you in the AM sensei." The blond went inside his tent/bedroom. After a night full of hot rough sex with Sakura for Naruto.

The team were soon back on the road. They reached a river so they rode the boat across. It was an 8 hour ride. Naruto just slept for most of it.

Finally they made it to the land of waves. Getting off the boat. Team 7 walked on the road heading towards town. Everything was going pretty smooth until Naruto and Sakura picked up two chakra signatures. Sakura looked towards her boyfriend seeing what he wanted to do. Naruto shook his head signally her to just wait until they show themselves.

It was a slight movement in a bush they passed by. Sasuke fosses a kunai at it. Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura could all feel the small pulse of chakra that was release. Coming out of the bush was a snow bunny.

Sakura rolled her eyes and smacked Sasuke in the head. "Thanks for letting them know we are on to them idiot."

Sasuke really was tired of being treated like an idiot. It feels like no one on his team respects him. Why did he get treated like he was a dobe? He was an Uchiha elite after all.

'Hmm a snow bunny at the time o- oh shit.' Kakashi thought. Soon he heard something flying through the air. "GET DOWN!" He yelled as he brought Tazuna down with him.

Sasuke got down but Naruto stood tall with Sakura right by his side. The sword flying towards them was caught by its handle by none other than Naruto.

The blond looked at the blade. "Oh so the Kubikiribōchō huh? Looks like we are dealing with one of the legendary swordsman." Naruto said as he tossed the blade back to who ever threw it first.

Zabuza was surprised by the blond's actions. He catch his sword then hopped out of the trees. "Sorry brats but I need that bridge builder's head." He said.

"Zabuza Momochi, former 7 mist swordsman and an A-rank missing nin. This could get a bit tricky." Kakashi voiced as he readied himself.

"Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja. Didn't expect to run into you. Not like it matters anyways. Just hand over the bridge builder so I can be on my way." Zabuza told him.

"Sorry but he's our client so we have to protect him." Kakashi shrugged.

"Have it your way." Zabuza began performing hand signs. A mist started appearing out of nowhere.

Naruto looked over to Kakashi. "Kakashi let me handle this. He looks pretty strong."

"No Naruto you are only a genin. This guy is the real deal. Only a jounin can handle him." Kakashi looked back to his student.

Naruto and Sakura both gave Kakashi a deadpanned expression saying 'Really?'. Kakashi sighed. "Ok Ok so you're a genin in name only. Look just let me handle it. If I end up in some trouble. You can take over."

Naruto grinned. "Great now hurry up and get your ass kicked!"

"Geez thanks for the moral support." Kakashi rolled his eyes as he began to engage Zabuza in battle.

Naruto watched Zabuza and Kakashi battle it out for a bit. It was going kind of slow. Normally it would be hard to see through a mist. But Naruto is not normal, he has vision that can see through the dark. So seeing through this mist is child's play. Sakura could also see through the mist with no problems.

Sasuke however was trembling with fear as soon as Zabuza raised his killer intent. He reached for his kunai and was about to impale himself. Sakura snacked Sasuke across his face.

"Don't be a pussy, if you can't handle this weak killer intent than you shouldn't call yourself an Uchiha elite ." Sakura told him.

That set Sasuke straight immediately. 'Me? Not being an Uchiha elite? Impossible!' He thought to himself.

Naruto was chuckling at Sasuke. "Don't worry Sasuke-chan, we won't let you die."

Sasuke scowled at the blond. Now feeling even worst knowing that he was shaking in fear in front of his teammates.

Zabuza had made a water clone to attack Tazuna. Naruto held his hand out and sent a wave of sharp wind toward the clone. Effectively slicing it in half. Zabuza cursed the blond.

"Looks like the blond isn't a weakling huh? No matter you will all still die." Zabuza said as he made 3 more water clones. He sent them to attack the genin.

Naruto just raised his eyebrow. "If it didn't work the first time. What makes you think it will work the second?" He questioned.

"Cause he's an idiot like Sasuke." Sakura replied as she sent three kunais with explosive seals at the clones.

One of them block it with its sword. The other two got stabbed then exploded due to the seal. The last clone also exploded since it was too close to the kunai that had been thrown at it still.

Zabuza cursed Sakura this time. He dodged another one of Kakashi's attacks. He substituted himself with a water clone just as Kakashi got a hit in. "Sorry but it's over Kakashi." Zabuza said as he captured Kakashi in a ball of water.

"Water prison jutsu success. It's over for you brats." Zabuza smirked.

"Take the bridge builder and get out of here!" Kakashi ordered.

"...Kakashi did you forget that I'm here?" Naruto deadpanned.

Kakashi's eye widen for a second. "Ohh yeah, sorry about that." He looked a bit sheepish.

"Baka-sensei, don't worry Kakashi-sensei. Naruto-kun will handle him." Sakura sighed.

Tazuna was wondering just what the blond could do. He may not know much about ninja. But he could definitely feel something radiating from the blond the whole time he's been with this team. It's like the blond just radiates a superior feeling.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. He really hated admitting Naruto is stronger than him. It's even worst because deep down he knows that Sakura is also stronger than him. Leaving him to be the weakest member of the team.

"Hm so the blondie is going to handle me? Get real brat. You kids in konoha don't know what it means to be a shinobi. You don't know what it means to fight to get to the top of the hill." Zabuza said.

"If you are about to explain the whole bloody mist things. It's no need, two of us already know about it. Well 3 if you include Kakashi. Anyways it's my turn now. Alright Zabuza I hope you prove to be a worthy opponent." Naruto closed his eyes then reopened them. A crazed look was in his eyes along with a red glint. That savage grin which reminds you of a man known as the captain of squad 11. A grin that shows your lust for battle.

Zabuza felt like his life was in danger suddenly. He didn't know what happened but somehow he felt like he was no longer in control of the fight. A cold shiver passed down his spine.

Naruto charged at him with high jounin speeds. Catching Zabuza off guard, the man had no choice but to let Kakashi go. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough to escape the hard punch to his jaw that sent him skidding across the water.

"Fuck he hits hard as hell..." Zabuza groaned as he stood on the water using his chakra. Naruto walked on the water as well.

"Sorry but I had to get one in. I know you are a swordsman so I will battle you as a swordsman as a show of respect." Naruto said as he tapped his left arm. A katana with an red hilt appeared in his right hand. "I would like for you to meet my zanpaktou. Her name is Azula."

Zabuza could feel the power radiating from his sword. "What kind of blade is that boy?" He asked.

"It's an extension of my soul. Literally this sword is made by my 'chakra'. Only I am able to wield it. Azula wants to say hi by the way." The blond grinned as he slashed his sword down. Causing a wave of wind to hit Zabuza. Said man used his chakra to help stand his ground. He did suffer some minor cuts from the sharp wind.

Naruto didn't want to explain how spiritual energy works. All in all it was similar to chakra so it's easier to just call it chakra. Spiritual energy is basically a stronger form of chakra. Unlike how chakra is supposed to be hard to make visible. Spiritual energy is not. If Naruto didn't know how to fully control his. He would always be leaking spiritual energy like a waterfall.

"Hmm I wanna fight you with a similar blade that you have." Azula started to glow a blue color.

Zabuza had to cover his eyes for a second. When he looked back he saw Naruto now holding an oversized trench knife on his shoulder. Zabuza thought he felt power before. This blade was a lot more potent.

"This is Zangetsu. My zanpaktou has the ability to change into other zanpaktous. It's millions of them. But I only use a few. I'm going to use this to show you just who you are dealing with." Naruto grinned at Zabuza.

The blond charged at Zabuza, swinging zangetsu with one hand. Zabuza met his strike with his own blade. Sparks were created from the clash. Zabuza tried to overpower the blond with his strength. He utterly failed at that one Naruto easily pushed him back with one hand!

Zabuza growled at swung for Naruto's head. It was dodged which resulted in Zabuza having to use his blade to protect himself from Naruto's quick sword strike.

The traded blows back and forth. Zabuza had to admit he was outclassed by far by the blond. He could barely keep up with Naruto's speed and wild style.

Naruto was having fun. "Come on Zabuza, we haven't even begun yet!" He yelled at he lifted up zangetsu and brought it down hard. Releasing a wave of energy towards Zabuza.

The former mist swordsman eye's went wide as he barely dodged that attack. He was so into the fight that he didn't realize he was breathing heavy. It's been a long time since Zabuza was in a sword fight like this. He loved every second of it.

Zabuza smirked at Naruto then charged at him. Naruto met his blade in another clash. More sparks were flying as Naruto and Zabuza were slashing at one another with no fear showing whatsoever.

The blond quickly swung his sword faster than Zabuza could follow. A cut going in a diagonal direction appeared on his chest. Zabuza gained some distance.

He quickly went through a set of hand seals. Creating a large water dragon. He smirked at the Naruto.

"Let's see how you handle this brat!" Zabuza roared as he sent his water dragon towards Naruto.

The blond ignored the shouts from his team. He held his hands up in front of the charging dragon. Before the dragon could collided it stopped. Naruto moved his hands, making the water bend at his will.

Zabuza was amazed at what he was witnessing. His attack was stopped like it was nothing. "He's controlling the water.." He muttered in shock.

Naruto smirked seeing his opponent's reaction. He directed the water to circle around him. "Here you go Zabuza!" The blond made the water shape into a spiraling drill somewhat.

He sent it towards Zabuza, who in turn took the full brunt of it. The attack was so strong that he was sent through a few trees. Zabuza was buried underneath some broken tree branches. Groaning in pain.

"Ow...fuck.." he groaned.

Naruto appeared right by him. Seeing the smile on his face just pissed Zabuza off even more.

"That was a good fight Zabuza. It's been awhile since I had a good battle of the blades." Naruto complimented.

"You are complimenting your enemy...why?" Zabuza couldn't help but ask.

Naruto shrugged. "Yesterday enemy is today's ally? Or friend? Or whatever the hell it is. But yeah I never looked at you as an enemy. You made your intentions pretty clear that you needed Tazuna dead. While we are supposed to be protecting him. It doesn't necessarily mean we are enemies. You have a job to do just like we do."

Zabuza stared at Naruto trying to study him. "You're a weird brat." He sighed.

Naruto grinned. "I'm a lot of things, but weird is definitely one of them. So let me guess, you were hired by Gato right?"

Zabuza's eyes went wide. "How did you know?"

"I didn't until you just confirmed it dumbass. Anyways why are you working for scum like him?" Naruto asked.

Before Zabuza could speak, another figure appeared with 3 senbon in their hand ready to attack.

"Calm down Haku, if he wanted to kill me I would've been dead by now." Zabuza ordered.

Haku looked a bit hesitant but complied with Zabuza's orders.

Naruto stared at Haku. It didn't take him long to figure out. "You're a girl?" He asked.

Behind her mask, Haku was surprised he found out so easily. "How did you know?" She asked.

Naruto smirked. "I have a strong nose, I can smell the pheromones coming off of you Haku-chan."

Haku was never really into boys. 17 years of her life and she's never even kissed one. Now standing in front of the man who easily beat Zabuza. She could feel something for him. No one could see but she was blushing hearing Naruto call her 'Haku-chan.' "I-I see." She said.

Zabuza raised his eyebrow at her response. Haku never stutters like that. He slight narrowed his eyes at Naruto. Before he could think more about it, Naruto said something to him.

"Oi Zabuza get to explaining already." He said.

"We need the money so we can help the rebels back in kiri. Gato offered to pay us 20million ryo." Zabuza said as he was lifted up by Naruto.

The blond put his hand on Zabuza's chest. It glowed yellow for a few seconds. Zabuza could feel his injuries being healed and chakra being restored. When Naruto was done he looked at Zabuza.

"There good as new, so your working for Gato for money right. Knowing just how rich he is?" Naruto asked.

Zabuza nodded. "Yeah we also need it so we can survive while being on the run."

"If you know how rich Gato is and you are a shinobi. Why the hell didn't you just rob him?" Naruto questioned.

Zabuza was about to retort until he thought about what he just heard. He suddenly felt like the biggest idiot ever. Making him face palm himself. "I never thought about doing that." He admitted.

Naruto laughed. "Clearly man you've got to be smarter than that Zabuza. You're working for a man who can do against you to defend himself. How long have you been working for Gato?"

"About a month so far." Haku answered.

"Look how about we work together on this? I had a separate mission of my own aside from my team. I planned on killing Gato myself. Why not you two help me out. Let's say you take about 25% of Gato's savings. I'll even give you guys 20 million right now if you agree to work for me." Naruto suggested.

Zabuza and Haku's eyes widen. With that amount of money. They'll be able to help the rebels and take care of themselves for a long time.

"Prove that you can give us 20 million right now." Zabuza said.

The blond shrugged and snapped his fingers. A brief case appeared on the ground next to him. He picked it up and handed it to Zabuza. Said man hand was shaking as he reached for the brief case. When he opened it, he felt on his ass. There was 20 million right there in front of him. Naruto closed the brief case and looked at him.

Zabuza quickly stood up and shook Naruto's hand. "Deal you got yourself a deal kid. I don't know what luck brought this on. But I'm sure as hell glad I met you. Just tell us what do you need."

Naruto looked at Haku. "How do you feel about this Haku-chan? Would you want to work for me for the time being?" He smiled.

Haku felt her cheeks burning red. "U-Um yeah I have zero issues with it. You seem like a trustworthy person." She answered.

"I'm glad you think so, Zabuza if you try to double cross me. I will end you in a blink of an eye just so you know. I won't harm Haku though." Naruto warned.

Zabuza scoffed. "Kid you could've ended me at the beginning of our fight. It didn't take long for me to know I was outclassed. So you don't have to worry about me turning on you. You just gave me a deal that I cannot refuse. I would be a fool to betray you. Who the hell are you anyways?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the sex king of Konoha and soon the whole elemental nations." Naruto smirked.

Zabuza shook his head. "A fucking Uzumaki, I should've known. Do you know who the legendary red death Kushina Uzumaki is?"

"Yep that beautiful women is my mother. She's the one who trained me in kenjutsu." Naruto answered.

"Great not only I lose to the mother but then I lose to her son as well. Both of you severely outclassed me when I fought against you. It's so unfair." Zabuza complained.

"Stop bitchin, I'm surprised she let you live if you fought against her. You should count yourself lucky because me or her never really leave our opponents alive." Naruto told him.

"Yeah yeah so basically you are hiring us to help raid Gato?" Zabuza asked.

"That's the gist of it. For now just act like you are still working for him. I'll find you guys in a couple days so we can discuss our plan. Next time I wanna see that pretty face of yours Haku-chan." Naruto said as he handed Zabuza the brief case.

"H-Hai." Haku replied.

"Alright sounds good, are you going to tell your team about this?" Zabuza questioned as he took the case.

"Yeah it's not like Kakashi is going to stop me so it's no point hiding our agreement. Sasuke might throw a fit cause he won't get to fight a strong opponent. But it'll be fine." Naruto shrugged.

"We'll see you soon then kid." Zabuza used shunshin.

Haku looked at Naruto for a few more seconds before saying. "Bye for now Naruto-kun." She slid half of her mask off to wink at him. Then followed after Zabuza.

The blond smirked. "Yep she definitely wants me. Just from seeing half of her face. I can tell she's sexy as fuck." He turned around and headed back towards his team.

When he got there, Kakashi was about to questioned him before Naruto cut him off. "I kicked his ass but I'll explain more when we get to Tazuna's house."

Kakashi didn't say anything because he knew Naruto would tell him when he wanted to. It was no forcing anything out of the blond. So it was pointless to waste his breath.

The group headed to Tazuna's home. Naruto was walking with his his hand on Sakura's ass. Tazuna was shocked by the balls the blond had. His respect for him just kept increasing.


	6. Chapter 6

Tazuna led team 7 to his house. Walking through the town. You could see just how ruthless Gato was. People were homeless. The whole area just gave off a depressing vibe. Tazuna explained how it was hard to grow food since Gato didn't want them doing so. If he caught you growing food, he would have his workers collect the plants.

Eventually they got to Tazuna's home. Tazuna knocked on the door. "Tsunami! It's me open the door!" He called out.

A minute later, a woman who in Naruto and Sakura's opinion looked very similar to Mikoto opened the door. Tsunami saw her father had returned and hugged him "Dad! I thought they might've gotten to you." She said.

"No I was protected by these ninja!" Tazuna replied while pointed towards the team.

Tsunami looked over to see the team her father was talking about. "Thank you for protecting my father." She thanked them.

"Maa it was no problem at all. Do you mind us coming in?" Kakashi voiced with his typical eye smile.

The group all went inside the house. Tsunami was checking out team 7. She had to admit they didn't look bad. Sasuke was cute to her but she didn't like the vibe he gave off. Kakashi had a mystery feeling towards him with the way his face is covered up. Though Tsunami could see him being very good looking. Her attention was mainly focused on the other two.

Tsunami has never told anyone but she is bisexual. Her first kiss was from a girl instead of a boy. She even lost her virginity to a girl during her late teenage years. So looking at Sakura reminded her why she was attracted to girls. She admired Sakura's figure. Tsunami could see the lean muscles on her arms and legs. The long beautiful pink hair. The way Sakura walked with supreme confidence in herself. Tsunami just knew Sakura had men breaking their necks when she walked by.

Then there was Naruto. In all her years, she has never seen a man who looks as sexy as Naruto do. Those unique whiskers of his made her heart want to burst. She loved a man with muscles and did Naruto have them. He was not overly muscular but he was the right type of muscles for Tsunami. The aura around the blond drew Tsunami in. What's even better is that Tsunami could see Naruto and Sakura checking her out when she opened the door. It let her know that she still had it. Granted she was only 29 but it was still good reassurance.

She decided to go get some tea for everybody. Everyone else was sitting at the dining table.

"Alright Naruto what happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Like I said, I kicked Zabuza's ass then I hired him to work for me." Naruto shrugged.

"Wait you hired that man?" Tazuna asked in shock.

"Yeah he was being paid by Gato to kill you. But I bought him off and made him an offer that he would have been foolish to refuse. We are supposed to meet back up in a couple days to discuss how are we going to handle Gato." Naruto answered.

Kakashi sighed. "I won't even tell you how reckless it was to hire an A-rank missing nin. It's not like you would listen anyways. But it does save us the trouble of having to deal with Zabuza. However you do know that we are only to protect Tazuna, not kill Gato."

"Yeah yeah I know, I already planned on killing Gato anyways. Oh by the way, I don't know if you guys saw her. But Zabuza had a partner with him. I know Sakura sensed her. I just didn't know if you saw her Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

"Yeah I caught a glimpse of her. With that mask I thought she was a hunter nin at first. Oh how did you do that with the water dragon?" Kakashi asked.

"Didn't I tell you I could bend the elements at my will?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I know, I just didn't think you could do it like that. I mean that water dragon was pretty close after all. I was a bit worried but seeing Sakura not worried in the slightest. I figured you had something up your sleeve. How did Zabuza handle being outclassed by you?" Kakashi wondered.

"The same way you do." Naruto smirked.

Kakashi grumbled. "Blond asshole."

Sakura laughed at her sensei hurt pride. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Since the day is almost over with, we will rest for the day. Tomorrow we will start training just in case another missing nin decides to pop up." Kakashi said.

"Sounds good to me." Sasuke agreed.

"Whatever you say sensei." Naruto voiced.

Tsunami had cooked dinner with the help of Sakura. After dinner, everyone went to their rooms. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi all shared one. Sakura roomed with Tsunami.

Sakura was horny, she wanted Naruto to come fuck her life away. She wondered why hasn't he come do that yet anyways. While she was thinking that. Sakura was not oblivious to the glances Tsunami kept sending her way. It wasn't just any glance either.

"Tsunami-san are you bisexual by any chance?" Sakura asked.

Tsunami blushed and looked away. "You caught me didn't you?"

"Its pretty hard not to, as a ninja you notice things like that. If I was a civilian I doubt I would've noticed." Sakura smiled at her.

Tsunami turned back around to look at Sakura. "Yes I am bisexual, that doesn't bother you does it?"

Sakura waved her off. "Oh please I have sex with my own mother. I'm not bothered by it in the slightest."

That defiantly caught Tsunami off guard. "Y-You w-what?" She asked thinking she heard wrong.

"I have sex with my mother." Sakura told her like it was an everyday thing. Well for her it was if she wasn't busy with her team or training. Ever since her and her mother left her father behind. Sakura has gotten a lot closer with her mother. Sex had a main reason to do with it.

"B-But that's so-" Tsunami was cut off.

"Wrong? Yeah you could look at it that way. But shinobi's are far from normal. Plus I was able to develop a deeper bond with my mother by having sex with her. Back home I have a few friends who do the same. Hell Naruto does it with his mother too. My boyfriend Naruto is a sex king. He's a famous womanizer known all throughout Konoha." Sakura explained.

Trying to wrap her head around the information she was just told. "I-I see, wait he's a womanizer? Don't that make you upset that he sleeps with other woman while in a relationship with you?" Tsunami asked.

"Maybe if it's was another guy. But Naruto isn't just another regular guy. He's a god compared to other men. And I'm not his only girlfriend. Back at home, we live in a mansion with 15 other women back at home. All of them are romantically involved with Naruto. He treats us all like queens and supports us in whatever we want to do. Even though we earn our own money. He still spoils us all rotten. He's even helped all of us grow stronger. That's not even adding in the godly sex he provides us. Trust me Tsunami, once you experience sex with Naruto. You will understand why you will never want another man but him." Sakura told her.

"He's that good?"

"More than that good." Sakura smirked.

Tsunami really wanted to have Naruto come fuck her just to see for herself. She hasn't had sex ever since her husband Kaiza died a couple years ago. "...I want to experience it."

'And there's another one.' Sakura mentally smirked. "I'm pretty sure you will, knowing Naruto he was definitely going to make his move on you eventually."

Tsunami blushed hearing that. To think that he already was plotting on her. It turned her on to be honest.

"But I think you should show me why I should let him fuck you." Sakura voiced in amusement.

"What do you mean?" Tsunami asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Tsunami-chan, I know you want to eat this pussy." The pinkette teased and winked.

"So I have to prove myself worthy to you first before you let Naruto fuck me?" Tsunami summarized.

"Yep so let's get to it." Sakura grabbed Tsunami's arm and pulled the woman ontop her.

"Good thing your bed is king sized." Sakura then pulled Tsunami down into a heated kiss.

Tsunami went wide eyed feeling Sakura kiss her. She went along with it and kissed her back. Did she think she was about to have sex with a girl she just met today? No but hey that's life, it's always full of surprises.

Sakura dominated their kiss. You learn a few things when you have constant sex with Naruto. She used her tongue to explore Tsunami's mouth. Tasting the blunette's tongue. Sakura pulled away from the kiss. Pouring her lustful gaze into Tsunami's.

The pinkette kissed her again. Gently biting on Tsunami's lower lip. Said women couldn't believe how good at kissing Sakura was. No matter how hard she tried to take control. Sakura tames her, telling her that Sakura is the one is control.

When Sakura pulled back again, she licked Tsunami's lips. Then pulled off her shirt. Getting rid of her own right after. The pinkette clamped her mouth on the breast in front of her. Twirling her tongue around and sucking the nipple.

Sakura then reached her hand down inside Tsunami's underwear. She felt nothing but smooth skin before reaching the blunette's vaginal lips. When she felt them, she inserted one finger in to start fingering Tsunami.

After not doing this for a few years. Tsunami forgot how it felt when someone else fingers you. She moaned feeling Sakura pleasure her in two different areas. Then she felt another finger go inside of her. That's when Sakura started to pump her hand faster.

"Oh my god your fingers feel so good." Tsunami moaned.

Tsunami used her hands to slid off her underwear enough so she could use her feet to kick them off. Sakura used her free hand to do the same. Tsunami then grabbed Sakura's face and brought it up to hers to kiss her.

This kiss had more fervor in it. Saliva coming out of the corner of their mouths. Tsunami moaning more into the kiss as Sakura fingers her faster. Soon Tsunami was brought to an orgasm. Her walls squeezed against the pinkette's fingers. Cumming all over them.

When their kiss broke, Sakura brought her fingers to her mouth and licked the cum off of them. Moaning as she was tasting Tsunami's cum. That turned the blunette on even more. So much so that she kissed Sakura again, wanting to taste her own fluids.

While doing that, Sakura grabbed Tsunami's ass. She smacked it hard causing the blunette to moan. She broke the kiss. "69?" She asked.

She received a very eager nod. Tsunami positioned herself so that her pussy was over Sakura's face and she to hers. Sakura wrapped her arms around Tsunami legs then brought them down to her face. She ravaged Tsunami's pussy with her tongue.

Being unprepared for the sudden attack on her lower half. The blunette let out a loud moan. She didn't care at this point if someone heard her. Little did she know, Sakura put a silencing seal up earlier just in case something like this happened. She and the girls learned a few things about fuinjutsu from Naruto and Kushina. Enough to make a couple basic seals such as a silencing seal.

Tsunami subconsciously moved her hips against Sakura's face. She leaned down and ate away at the pinkette's pussy. Sakura moaned feeling Tsunami's tongue. But that didn't stop her from doing what she was doing. She used her tongue in a skillful way to draw Tsunami into another orgasm.

The blunette moaned loudly feeling herself about to cum again. She tried to get Sakura to cum at the same time as her. But she couldn't hold out long enough. Tsunami came on Sakura's face. She inserted her index finger inside Sakura. Trying to increase the pleasure she was feeling.

With both Tsunami's tongue and finger going to work on her. Sakura came on her face. The blueness tried to lick up as much cum as she could. She didn't stop once she got it all. Tsunami wanted to make Sakura cum again.

Sakura smirked at Tsunami's eagerness. 'Yep she'll be a nice addiction for Naruto-kun.' She thought. Then went back to work on Tsunami's twat. She still wish Naruto was fucking her. But she could wait until tomorrow afternoon...or maybe morning.

Soon both girls came again. Sakura decided to take things up a notch. She moved Tsunami off of her to look inside her pouch. Sakura took out one of her storage scrolls. She released a few sex toys that she had gotten from Anko. The pinkette put on a strap on then looked towards Tsunami.

Tsunami never got fucked by a strap on before. But she has used a dildo. She was kinda excited to see how it would feel.

"Ready for round 2?" Sakura asked.

"Hell yeah come here." Tsunami gestured her finger.

Sakura did as she wanted. Tsunami got into missionary position. Sakura leaned over her then aligned the strap on with Tsunami's entrance. She slammed it inside. This isn't the first time she's used it. All of the girls who live in the Uzumaki mansion have all fucked each other. The last person Sakura used this on was Hitomi actually.

Tsunami moaned at the sudden intrusion. She was not ready for that. Sakura waited for the signal to continue. When she got that signal. The pinkette started fucking Tsunami with her strap on.

It may not be the real thing. But it was the next best thing to it. Tsunami felt real good right now. She could only imagine how Naruto will make her feel. Sakura thrusted inside the blunette at a fast pace. She pounded Tsunami like she was a whore off the street.

Tsunami was moaning yelling Sakura's name. She felt as if she was falling in love all over again. It didn't take long for Tsunami to have another orgasm. But Sakura did not stop there. She kept giving it to Tsunami.

"Oh. My. Kami!" She moaned.

It was official, Tsunami belonged to Sakura now. That much was certain in Tsunami's mind. She was later flipped on her stomach. Sakura spreaded Tsunami legs wide enough and slammed into her again.

This position was a new one for Tsunami. So she couldn't do anything but to moan into the bed. Just taking everything Sakura was giving to her. Sakura was even pulling her hair. As soon as Tsunami was going to cum again. Sakura pulled out much to her displeasure.

That didn't last for more than 2 seconds before she felt Sakura's mouth attack her pussy again. This time Sakura had her tongue everywhere. All the while using two fingers to finger Tsunami.

All of this overwhelming pleasure made Tsunami squirt. Then she passed out from said pleasure.

Sakura licked her pussy clean before getting back on the bed and pulling Tsunami up towards her. She didn't even bother to try to get inside the covers. She just had her arms wrapped around Tsunami and passed out still horny.

The next day came along. Naruto was the last one to wake up. When he did, he felt his lower half being pleasured. He also saw that he wasn't in the same room he went to sleep in.

'How the hell did I end up here?' He thought.

**'****Sakura-chan brought you here**.' Kurama answered.

'Kura-chan! Hey you haven't said anything for a few days.' Naruto replied to her.

**'****Sorry Naruto-sama, you know I've been real focused on working with the seal. If you wanna know some progress. I should be out in around 2 months.**' Kurama said.

'Great can't wait to have you out. But what do you mean Sakura-chan-oh...ohhh so she proably just carried me. How didn't I wake up?' Naruto wondered.

**'****You were too into the dream you were dreaming about Naruto-sama. Plus Sakura made some very light movements so you wouldn't wake up. You've only been in here for an hour now**.' Kurama told him.

'I see, so what-oh shit Tsunami is here to.' Naruto realized.

And that she was, Tsunami was licking around Naruto huge shaft with Sakura. When they woke up, Sakura had an idea on how they should wake up Naruto. Tsunami was all for it once she heard Sakura's idea.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves." Naruto said.

Sakura looked up and greeted him with a smile. "Good morning Naruto-sama."

"Good morning Naruto-sama." Tsunami also greeted him. Then started sucking on his tip.

"Morning to you girls too. So Sakura care to explain?" Naruto asked as he felt Tsunami try to deepthroat him.

"Well me and Tsunami had sex last night." Sakura started off.

"Oh? You got to her already? Why didn't you wake me up?" Naruto wondered.

"I thought about it, but I wanted to see if Tsunami was worthy of having you fuck her. Honestly I was just messing around with her. But yeah we had sex. She kinda passed out while I was still horny. So I woke up horny, thought about you then went to go get you. Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei are downstairs." Sakura answered.

Naruto put his hand on Tsunami's head then started fucking her throat. That made Tsunami gag. Naruto pulled her head up so she can get some air. Then stuff his dick back down her throat. "Oh alright then, do you mind fucking a clone while I break Tsunami in?" He asked her.

"Nah I was gonna let her have first crack at you anyways. Just try to hurry up. I really need you to fuck me." Sakura said.

The blond made a clone for her to fuck. He turned his attention back to Tsunami. She wasn't the best at giving blowjobs. But she was decent enough to get the blond to cum. It took about 15mins for him to cum inside her mouth. Tsunami couldn't swallow it all so some of it leaked down the edge of her lips.

The blunette knew she needed to get downstairs to make breakfast soon. But It didn't seem as important as if would've yesterday. She laid on her stomach and stretched her legs just like Sakura made her do last night.

Naruto wasn't expecting her to want to start off that way. But he didn't mind, he was all for it. He rubbed his tip against her pussy lips before he slid inside of her. Since Tsunami was a civilian. He couldn't just roughly insert himself inside of her. Once he was in far enough. He began with a slow pace. A slow pace with long strokes.

Tsunami was grateful he did that. Because she wouldn't know what would've happened if he just slammed inside of her. He already stretched her out more than she thought was possible. But doing that in a rough way didn't sound to pleasing.

After a couple minutes, Naruto picked up the pace. Tsunami was moaning loudly. She also came on his dick. Naruto felt her squeeze around him but he just kept at it like he normally would. A few more minutes go by. Tsunami already had came another time. But now Naruto was going to stop playing around.

Naruto stopped his thrusts for a second. Before he slammed into Tsunami's pussy hard. He was fucking her at a fast pace. The blond didn't know if she could handle it. But he was about to find out. He grabbed her neck and gave it a light squeeze.

Tsunami was on clouds right now. No one has ever fucked her like this. 'Hell Kaiza wasn't even half of Naruto's size!' She thought.

"Please give me more Naruto-sama!" She moaned in ecstasy.

Sakura was giving riding on the clone she was with. It was the next best thing besides Naruto.

Naruto then grabbed Tsunami and picked her up while he was still inside of her. He held onto her legs while moving his hips. The blunette had her tongue having out of her mouth. This position was letting her feel uncharted territory of pleasure.

The blond felt himself about to cum. He released his seed inside of her womb. Tsunami almost blacked out from feeling his hot sperm shoot into her.

"Don't worry you won't get pregnant I'll explain how later." Naruto told her before he let her down.

Then he turned her around and picked her back up. Tsunami held onto his shoulders as Naruto inserted himself back inside Tsunami. Instead of him moving this time, he moved Tsunami's hips back and forth towards him. Naruto captured her lips into a steamy kiss. Tsunami was moaning loudly into his mouth. The sounds of skin clapping could be heard all throughout the room.

Tsunami knew it wasn't any turning back. She now belonged to both Sakura and Naruto. Never again will she fuck another man. She couldn't after feeling what Naruto is doing to her. Tsunami found out he was even more dominant in kissing than Sakura was. She let him ravage her mouth. She was always the submissive type.

In this position Naruto made her cum three times. Two happened back to back. She broke the kiss and said. "Please cum in me again Naruto-sama. It felt amazing the first time you did it." She halfway moaned and begged.

"As you wish Tsunami-chan." The blond smirked as he moved her body back and forth even faster. Tsunami was moaning her heart out. Soon Naruto brought himself to another release of his cum. Tsunami smiled feeling his cum shoot inside of her.

"Ok my turn." Sakura voiced. She pulled Tsunami off of Naruto. The blunette was sprawled out on the bed trying to recover from her amazing orgasm.

The pinkette leaned down and ate her pussy. Naruto stood behind her and knew what Sakura wanted. He slid himself inside her pussy. Then gave her what she wanted.

Sakura was moaning, trying to eat Tsunami out. While being fucked from behind by her blond god. Naruto gave it rough to Sakura. Every single one of his thrust was rough and hitting her womb. He was fucking her so hard that the bed was hitting against the wall.

Tsunami was enjoying being eaten out by Sakura. She hoped that this would be an everyday thing for as long as they stayed here. Sakura felt her pussy tightening around Naruto's cock. Because he was being so rough. She squirted on him. Naruto pulled out of her, made another clone to go fuck Tsunami.

Tsunami found herself being fucked by another Naruto in the missionary position. She had her legs wrapped around the clone. Wanting him to go as deep as it could.

Sakura was in the same position. Naruto was pounding her womb. The pinkette's back was arched in the air. For the next hour, Naruto fucked Sakura and Tsunami as much as they wanted.

The last round, he's fucking Tsunami again. She was riding him the best she could. Sakura was making out with him. As soon as he felt himself about to cum. He pushed Tsunami off of him. Stood up and stroked his dick. Both Tsunami and Sakura were kneeling in front of him. Wanting on their favorite drink. For Tsunami it was her new favorite. The blond spurted out 4 globs of cum on their face and mouth. Once he was done cumming. The girls swallowed what landed in their mouth. Then made out with one another. Swapping his cum between their mouths.

Naruto felt himself being turned out by it every time he saw it happened.

The girls stopped kissing after a couple minutes. "Wow..you were right Sakura-chan...I don't want another man. I can't." Tsunami voiced with a smile.

"Told you so." Sakura laughed.

"Don't worry Tsunami, you won't ever have to worry about that. You're a beautiful women who I would like to learn more about. Plus you have good pussy. I'm definitely not giving you up to another man." Naruto smirked.

"Thank you Naruto-sama." Tsunami kissed him in appreciation.

Afterwards they all took turns taking a shower in the bathroom across from Tsunami's room. When they were dressed, they all went downstairs. Tsunami was trying her hardest to make her limp unnoticeable.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Tazuna and Inari were all downstairs sitting at the table. Sakura helped Tsunami fixed breakfast. Tazuna didn't notice the limo but Kakashi and Sasuke sure did. Kakashi looked at his blond student with a proud gaze. Not even a full day and he fucked the clients daughter. Sasuke was jealous. It really annoyed him how now he's paying attention to girls. He blamed Naruto for always having sex with almost any hot girl he comes across. Sasuke had to admit he was attracted to Sakura. But it was nothing he could do about it. She's a Naruto girl and if he tries anything. Sakura will kill him herself.

After breakfast the team was in a forest several minutes away from the house.

"Alright team today you will be learning how to climb tress with no hands." Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked confused while Naruto and Sakura looked at Kakashi with a deadpanned expression.

"Sensei you are just now deciding to start tree walking on a A-ranked mission..." Sakura told him in a annoyed tone.

Kakashi did look a bit sheepish. "Uh lets just say it kinda slipped my mind to teach it earlier."

Naruto laughed. "Clearly, well me and Sakura already know this exercise. You already seen me walk on water. Sakura can also do that too."

"What! How do you two already know this?" Sasuke demanded.

"Because limp dick, Naruto-kun was taught this from his mother when he was a kid. I taught myself how to tree walk during the academy because I saw other shinobi do it. I only learned water walking a couple months ago." Sakura explained.

"Do not call me limp dick!" Sasuke angrily voiced.

"Why? It's pretty funny." Sakura laughed.

Naruto and Kakashi was already chuckling. Sasuke was seething, he's always being laughed at by his team. He's always being treated as if he was a joke. Sasuke was an Uchiha elite damn it! He felt like he deserved respect from everybody because he has the blood of the great Uchiha Clan running through his veins.

"Ok let's stop laughing at Sasuke's troubles. You two can go do whatever I guess. Just try not to cause too much trouble." Kakashi told them.

"You got it Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied as him and Sakura walked away.

They decided to go check on Tazuna at his bridge. When they got there, it was barely 100 workers. At this rate, it will probably take more than a month to finish the bridge.

"Tazuna do you need any help?" Naruto called out.

Tazuna turned around and saw Naruto and Sakura there. "Oh it's you brats, well yeah I could use the help."

"How many people started off working on the bridge?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm about 300 I believe." Tazuna answered.

Naruto instantly made 500 clones pop up out of nowhere. Tazuna was amazed at what he was seeing. He's never saw anything like this before.

"Just use these guys as you see fit. They should help you get the bridge down faster." Naruto said as he handed him a storage scroll. "This scroll has 500 clones in it, use it for tomorrow or something. If some missing nin show up, my clones will protect you and one of them will dispel to let me know you need help." Naruto voiced.

Tazuna shook Naruto's hand vigorously. "Man I'm so glad I met you guys! Thanks kid!" He grinned.

Naruto smirked. "It's nothing old man."

The couple left the bridge after that. They were trying to figure out what should they do. Sakura decided they should spend the day with Tsunami to get to know her better. Naruto had no objections so that's how they spent their day.

This is how it was for the past few days. Naruto, Sakura and Tsunami will all spend time with each other. Plus having great sex. It took Sasuke two days to learn tree walking. He tried to oester Kakashi for more training. But the copy nin didn't feel like showing Sasuke some ninjustu.

As of right now, Naruto was at a bar. He wanted to try to gain some information on Gato before he went to go find Zabuza and Haku. He was flirting with a cute girl who was the bartender. She was a few years older than him. While talking to her, the blond used his enhanced hearing to listen to other conversations going on.

"Hey do you guys know that Gato plans on having us kill that bastard Zabuza?" One drunk guy said.

"Really? It's about time! I hate that guy and that other masked person he's with." Another drunk said.

"Hell yeah I heard Gato plans to end him by the end of the week!" Some other drunk guy laughed.

'What perfect idiots they are.' Naruto thought.

When he was done there, he went to go visit a brothel. It's been awhile since he's last visited one. He reminded himself to go visit the konoha brothels at some point when he gets back. The girls there probably miss him.

When he entered one, he was immediately tending to by this brunette in a pink yukata. "Welcome master, you look like you've had a long day. You can call me Tae or Otae it doesn't matter." Tae took Naruto's hand and led him to an open booth.

When they sat down, Tae smiled at Naruto. "Would you like a drink master?"

"Just call me Naruto, and yes a bottle of sake please." Naruto replied.

"Of course Naruto-sama." Tae then went to go get the bottle. Naruto watched her walk. She definitely had a noticeable ass. Her tits weren't bad either. Plus she had a cute face.

When Tae came back, she poured a cup of sake for Naruto. "There you go Naruto-sama."

"Thank you." Naruto gulped it all in one go. "So Tae-chan, what can you tell me about this town. I've only been here for a few days. Gato really did a number here."

"This town used to be a lively area where tourist would come visit. The land of waves are known for their trading ports. But as you have probably heard or seen. Gato stopped us from trading with other nations. He raised taxes to the point almost a quarter of the population here is homeless. Kids are dying from not getting enough food or suffering from infections. Gato makes his men come and kidnap women all around town. This street is known for having popular brothels. You would usually see more workers than this. But Gato took a lot of the girls for his own desires. Those poor women are probably being raped by him and his men." Tae explained.

"So it's pretty much how I thought it was. Well don't worry Tae-chan this village's struggles will be coming to an end real soon. I'm a shinobi, I have a separate mission to kill that bastard Gato." Naruto informed her with a grin.

Tae was surprised by this news. She looked over him more closely. That's when she noticed how fit Naruto was. His arms were noticeably muscular after all. That included his whole body as well as far as she could tell. Tae also saw the headband tied around his arm.

"You're from konoha?" Tae asked.

"Yes ma'am, the strongest village out of all the great nations." Naruto smirked.

Tae giggled. "Can't disagree with you there." She poured some more sake into Naruto's glass.

"So tell me why is a pretty girl like you working in a brothel? I mean no disrespect by that I'm just curious as to why choose this?" Naruto asked as he shotgun his glass.

"Well you could say that I was left with little options. I have no family left. My mother died a few years ago leaving everything to me and my brother. Then a year later my brother dies. Not much longer after that Gato came around. So in order to hide what money I have left from my mother. I have to work and make it seem like I'm poor so Gato doesn't suspect anything." She told him.

"How did you hide it? I'm sure he sent his man to raid your home or something." Naruto wondered.

"Well my mother was actually part of the legendary Uzumaki clan. She only 50% Uzumaki. My mother taught me and my brother about fuinjutsu. I can use my chakra but not all that well. I don't really know how to fight since my mother died before she could teach me more than just fuinjutsu and the basics of chakra. I made a seal on my room wall that has a storage scroll full of money inside of it. That's how Gato's men did not find it." Tae explained.

"So that's why I can sense mid-chunin level chakra reserves coming from you. That's way too much chakra for a regular civilian. But Uzumaki civilians are different in that regard. You know Tae-chan, I'm an Uzumaki too." The blond said.

Tae was shocked by this news. From what her mother told her. She assumed most if not all of the Uzumaki's were killed in the second great ninja war. Then again she does remember hearing a rumor about a legendary Uzumaki from Konoha before. If she remembered correctly, the name was Kushina Uzumaki. Her mother told her that Kushina was the princess of Uzushiogakure. She's basically royalty in the Uzumaki Clan. But her mother said that she thought the princess was killed during the war.

"Wait if you're from Konoha then and an Uzumaki. Do you know who Kushina Uzumaki is? Is princess Kushina really alive?" Tae asked.

"Princess? Oh that's new, looks like mom didn't tell me she was royalty." Naruto mused.

"Wait you are her son! She's really alive?!" Tae almost screamed.

"Yes my mother is well and alive. She's back in Konoha right now. I didn't know she- well we were royalty." Naruto explained.

"How can you not know that your mother is the daughter of the third Uzukage. Her grandfather being the second. Great-grandfather is the first!" Tae said.

"Uhh..well damn we really are royalty huh? I'll have to ask her about this once me and my team go back?" Naruto figured.

"Team?" 

"Yeah I'm apart of a genin team known as team 7. We are on a mission to protect the bridge builder Tazuna. But things got a bit more complicated. All in all just know Gato is gonna be dead by the end of the week." Naruto voiced.

"Oh so you're who Tazuna-san went to hire. Well that's wonderful to know. Umm Naruto-sama, I know this may seem kinda weird but can you take me with you to konoha. We may not be exactly family. But you are the closest thing I have to family left because of our blood. It would be an huge honor to be able to meet Kushina-chan. I don't want to be alone anymore." Tae halfway asked and begged.

Naruto thought about it for a second before he shrugged. "Sure I don't see the harm in it. I'm sure my mother would love to know that there's another Uzumaki still alive. According to her, she thought she was the only one of her clan left alive. Before the attack on Uzushio, it was a top secret that my mother was brought to Konoha to be the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi. I'm her jinchuuriki now though. She's also my familiar. That's probably why you're mother assumed that mine had died."

Tae wanted to go and hug the life out of him. But she didn't want to draw unnecessary attention. She had a few tears rolling down her eyes in happiness. "Thank you so much for helping me Naruto-sama."

"Don't worry about it, thanks for being a wonderful host. I'll see you in a couple days Tae-chan." The blond left a stack of money on the table then got up to leave.

"Wait aren't you gonna you know..ask me to have sex with you?" Tae wondered.

Naruto looked at her with an raised eyebrow. "I thought about it but you didn't seem like the type to actually agree to it."

"Well it's not that I don't, I just pick who I want to have sex with. Which has only been about 3 people since I started working here a 2 years ago. I can tell that you are a womanizer so I assumed you would ask me." Tae said.

"I'm the biggest womanizer in Konoha. Trust me on that. I wasn't even here for a full day and I already fucked Tazuna's daughter. I have multiple girlfriends and soon to be fiancées. They all live with me too. One of them is a teammate of mine. Of course I won't force you to have sex with me to live with us." Naruto assured her.

Tae bit her lip. "Actually...I was wondering if you.."

'**Damn Naruto-sama, do you ever have to try?" **Kurama asked.

'No Kura-chan, I guess not but hey I'm not complaining. She's too cute for me not to fuck anyways.' Naruto replied.

"I see well I don't mind. I actually think you are really cute anyways. But before we get to that. Was your father a civilian or something?" Naruto asked.

"I don't really know my father. All I know is that him and my mother had sex a long time ago. Apparently he caught my mother while she was drunk. My mother says it wasn't rape. But the way it happened, I can't think of any other way to put it. He took advantage of her while she was intoxicated. I'm not trying to put it like that just because he's a man either. My mother told me that she did say no several times and stopped a couple of his advances before he did something to get her to agree. My name was formerly Tae Shimura. But when I found out what happened to my mother. I changed it to Tae Uzumaki. My mother's name was Nakiri Uzumaki. My father's name is Danzo Shimura. I wonder if you know him since my mother told me he was from Konoha." Tae explained.

It was hard to really shock Naruto. But this was one of them where he was a little shocked. Danzo? Danzo has a daughter? "Wow who would've thought that old mummy actually had a daughter. But it pisses me off how he took advantage of your mother. I don't know how you are going to take this. But Danzo is in business with Gato. He knew Gato was running Wave country. He's also the reason behind the uchiha massacre. He's tried to have the hokage assassinated a few times. I know he wants me under his control to be his perfect jinchuuriki. I can go on and on about what a piece of shit he is. But I planned on killing him. Hope you don't mind."

Tae shook her head. "Please by all means get rid of him. I don't know him nor really care for him. I highly doubt he knows of me. I would prefer to keep it that way. Well at least from him." She shrugged.

"Good so mind leading me to a room?" Naruto smirked.

Tae smiled at him. She stood up, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. "As you wish Naruto-sama."

Tae lead him to a room on the upper level. When they got inside and shut the door. Tae dropped her yukata to the ground. She stepped out of her shoes. Then pulled Naruto towards the bed. She laid on the bed first, pulling him on top of her. Then she smashed her lips against his.

Naruto returned her kiss. Their tongues swirled around another. Naruto was groping her breast. Making Tae moan in his mouth. He even twisted her nipples around.

The brunette normally wouldn't give men this type of attention unless they really caught her eye. When she saw Naruto walk in. Something just told her he was different somehow. Talking to him only further proved that. Sure she saw him checking her out. But he wasn't looking at her only ass a piece of ass. That much was proven when he was going to leave without even asking her if she wanted to have sex. At that moment she knew that she wanted him. Plus he was a link to her having any sort of family.

She was so into the kiss they were sharing. Tae didn't realize that Naruto was also naked. When the kiss broke, she immediately said. "We can worry about foreplay later. I need you inside of me now Naruto-sama." Tae said. She could feel his huge dick rubbing against her thigh. Tae just knew Naruto would break her.

"That's fine with me." He replied. Naruto slowly slid himself inside of her. Sure she was an Uzumaki. But he still wanted to be careful.

The brunette gasped feeling him inside of her. She was right, he was so big. He literally was making her feel full. Tae wrapped her arms around his neck then her legs around his waist. "Please fuck me Naruto-sama." She halfway moaned.

Naruto moved his hips at a steady pace. He made sure to give her deep strokes. He smashed his lips onto hers. Kissing her life away.

Tae moaned into their kiss. Feeling his hands squeeze her tits. His dick was hitting all the right spots. Because it's been awhile since she's last had sex. She came in under three minutes.

The blond didn't mind, he just kept giving it to her. Only this time, he increased his pace. Going even deeper inside Tae. Dominating their kiss to the point Tae stopped putting up a resistance. He had to admit, she had some grade A pussy. That made him happy because all of his girls had grade A pussy. Somehow the ones who he actually care for always have that type of pussy.

Naruto then started slamming into Tae. Said girl broke the kiss feeling even more immense pleasure course throughout her body. She moaned loudly in delight.

"Oh my Kami! Naruto-Sama you feel so good!" Tae moaned.

She brought her nails down his back. Leaving red marks as she goes. Naruto smirked feeling the minor pain in his back. Whenever he feels pain during sex. It makes him fuck whoever he's fucking even harder. Kushina was the first example of that. Followed by Hitomi.

So the blond stopped his thrust. Held onto her waist, picked her up while still inside her pussy. Walked over to the wall. Held her in place by her thighs. And started fucking her harder than before.

Tae reeled her head back feeling his cock pierce her womb with every stroke now. She was sure her moans could be heard by the others. But she didn't care, what she was feeling right now. Tae was positive any girl would feel the same way she did.

Soon she felt herself cumming again. When she squeezed around the blond's dick. Tae assumes he was going to cum as well. But she did not know just what Naruto Uzumaki was truly capable of. He was a stamina god for a reason.

Tae was surprised and happy he didn't cum. She figured he could last long. So she enjoyed Naruto bringing her to multiple orgasms in that position. The blond kept thrusting at a fast pace. Eventually he also released his load inside of her pussy. Tae moaned feeling him fill her womb to the brink. Naruto then sat back on the bed with her on top of him.

The brunette started bouncing on his cock. She rode him like a stallion. Naruto was pleased with her energy. He watched Tae bounce on him. She even knew how to gyrate his hips like Anko, Kurenai, Sakura, Kushina, Mikoto and Hitomi knew how to do. Tae enjoyed riding him. She made herself cum two more times just by doing it.

When Naruto grabbed her ass. He started thrusting on his own. Tae met his thrust the best she could. Moaning his name loudly. He was now her king. Even though he technically was her prince. She knew he was too good to be just a prince.

Tae finally got him to cum again. She reveled at the feeling of his hot cum shooting inside of her. Next she got on all fours and grabbed the headboard.

Naruto got behind her, slid himself in and got to pounding her out.

"YES YES PLEASE MORE!" Tae screamed.

She had an iron grip on the headboard. The board was banging against the wall. When Naruto pulled her hair. She arched her back more. Taking all the dick he was giving her. Then Naruto used his other hand to choke her lightly.

From that point on, Tae knew she was hooked. Feeling his every thrust go deep inside her pussy. It made her feel a knot in her stomach. She came a river on Naruto.

The blond fucked her hard enough to hear their skin clapping against each other. The force of her pounding made Tae cum again instantly.

When Naruto pulled out of her. He stood on the bed. Tae turned around fast and started sucking his dick. She was horny as ever and wanted to taste his cum. Bobbing her head fast trying to milk him. Tae grabbed his ass to force him inside her mouth more.

Now this surprised Naruto, this was a first that any girl did that. Tae pulled his dick out of her mouth. Then started giving him a titjob. Smashing her breast against his thick shaft. She sucked on his tip while moving her breast against his shaft.

Naruto groaned feeling this. He was glad he met Tae. She was make a nice addition to the family. Soon he came three spurt of cum in her mouth.

"Mmmm" Tae moaned while swallowing his sweet tasting cum.

Naruto sat back down on the bed. Tae leaned in and kissed him. They shared a deep kiss with each other. She pulled him down so they could lay down. After a few minutes of making out. They pulled away from the kiss.

"Please stay with me tonight. I have a good feeling I'm gonna want more of you." Tae asked.

'Ehh I'm sure Sakura-chan will come and find me if she's that worried. Kakashi will figure that I'm doing something. Fuck it I don't see why not.' Naruto thought.

"Alright I'll stay with you for tonight. But I have to go back tomorrow. I'm not sure you know what a shadow clone is. But I'll have one stay with you until I take care of Gato." Naruto said.

"Will you at least come fuck me yourself instead of your clone during the next couple days." Tae asked while using her index finger to circle his pectorals.

"Yes I promise I will visit you myself at some point during the day throughout the next couple days. But remember you have to share me with the others." The blond grinned.

Tae blushed seeing his smile. She leaned in and kissed him again. "Don't worry I'll remember. Do the girls have sex with each other?"

"Yeah and it's fucking hot every time I see it." Naruto replied.

Tae eyes lowered into a seductive look. "I'll make sure to join them as well for your pleasure Naruto-sama." She kissed him once again.

That led to their night full of hot steamy sex.


End file.
